Una fiesta algo alocada
by Minato Yagami 17
Summary: (Ashxharem/echhi/comedia)(cap 18 listo)Tras el triunfo de Ash en la liga Kalos, sus amigos le organizan una fiesta en su honor, sin saber que despues de esta, tendra un sin fin de problemas. (un fic sin sentido común, asi que no lo leas XD)
1. Chapter 1

Nota: pokemon es propiedad de nintendo y de su creador Satoshi Tajiri, la trama es de mi pertenecia.

Capitulo 1: logrando un sueño y organizando una fiesta.

Ha pasado el tiempo desde que Ash Ketchum llego por primera vez a la región Kalos, conocio a varios amigos durante el viaje y tuvo la oportunidad de reencontrarse con una amiga de la infancia, al mismo tiempo, desarrollando rivalidades, nuevos retos y obteniendo herramientas para sus futuras batallas de gimnasion, asi como reencontrarse con viejos compañeros de viaje y viejos rivales, y con el tiempo, tambien se fueron cumpliendo sueños, un ejemplo, Serena, había logrado convertirse en la Reina de Kalos. Citron, se convirtió en uno de los mejores inventores tras crear un aparato para ayudar a Pokemon con alguna discapacidad. Bonnie, que al parecer una niña pequeña, había iniciado su viaje hace apenas un mes al cumplir 10 años con su nuevo pokemon, Fennekin, y con las anécdotas de Ash, que se relacionaban con haber participado en concursos pokemon, decidio convertirse en coordinadora, y llevar los concursos pokemon a Kalos para ser reconocidos, solo faltaba alguien por cumplir su sueño y eso nos lleva al los últimos enfrentamientos. Donde Ash se enfrenta a uno de sus rivales de la Region

….

Locutor: Parece que el Blastoise de Kalem no puede desenterrar sus hidrocañones del muro.

Ash: Pikachu es ahora o nunca, usa electro bola. –el pokemon eléctrico empezó a crear una bola eléctrica lanzándola hacia el pokemon de agua.

Kalem: ¡Blastoise, no! –pero ya era tarde, su pokemon recibo de lleno el ataque dejandolo debilitado.

Juez: Blastoise ya no puede continuar, Pikachu es el ganador, por lo tanto Ash Ketchum se lleva la victoria.

Ash: si lo logramos Pikachu.

Pikachu(con el traductor de Google XD): si solo una batalla mas.

Mientras en otro lado del estadio.

Dante: Delphox, fuego fatuo. –el pokemon de fuego cargo su vara con una llama color purpura.

Paul: Electrivair no. –pero también recibió un ataque directo, dejándolo devil.

Juez: Electrivair ya no puede pelear, Delphox es el ganador, por lo tanto, Dante Toriyama se lleva la victoria.

Dante: muy bien amiga, ahora a prepararnos para lo que viene.

Locutor: Tenemos los resultados de la final, los combatientes se mostraran a continuación en la pantalla (N.A: descripción de Dante en el perfil del usuario) –se mostraba la imagen del azabache y la imagen de un chico rubio con ojos de color azul. –estos son nuestros finalistas, dos fuertes competidores, dos grandes entrenadores, pero solo habrá un ganador. Los competidores tienen dos horas para reorganizar su equipo y curar a sus pokemon. Dentro de una hora se llevara una batalla por el tercer puesto.

Ya en el centro pokemon.

Dante: sabia que nos enfrentaríamos Ash, te felicito.

Ash: también tenia ese presentimiento, que sea una buena batalla.

Dante: eso mismo digo amigo, recuerda el enfrentamiento que acordamos.

En eso se van acercando Serena y los demás chicos.

Serena: Ash te deseo suerte, da lo mejor.

Ash: gracias Serena.

Citron: (curioso)por cierto Ash, ¿de que enfrentamiento estan hablando?.

Ash: es un secreto, pero lo sabran nombren los combates.

Dante: es hora de irnos Ash, falta una hora para el combate.

Ash: ya voy, nos vemos chicos.

En la region Kanto: en la casa de Ketchum

Delia: (orgullosa)mi hijo esta cerca solo unos combates mas.

Oak: Ash ha demostrado lo que aprendio durante sus viajes, sin duda será una buena batalla.

Gary: sin embargo, Dante es un contricante muy poderoso "sin embargo el equipo de Ash es muy fuerte".

Delia: yo confio en mi hijo.

Misty: ya vera que Ash ganara la batalla.

Gary: Hay si, la sirenita defendiendo a su príncipe.

Misty: (sonrojada) cállate, no es de tu incumbencia. " pero la verda si es mi príncipe"

En la región Hoenn: casa de May.

Norman: es impresionante, ese chico demostró su actitud.

Carolina: además, me sorprende que haya llegado a la final con contricantes más fuertes.

May: Ash ha sido persistente, ya era hora que fuera compensado por sus esfuerzos.

Max: pero esta no será una victoria fácil.

May: no digas eso, viste que derroto a varios entrenadores muy fuertes.

Norman: (en tono burlon)si Max, no pienses eso de mi futuro yerno.

May: (sonrojada) No otra vez "aunque es lo que mas deseo"

En la región Sinnoh: casa de Dawn.

Johanna: ese chico me impresiona.

Dawn: ves mama, pronto lo veremos como el campeón de la liga Kalos.

Johanna: (sonrisa picara) de seguro quieres estar animándolo con tu traje de porrista, ¿no es asi?

Dawn: (sonrojada) Mama no digas cosas asi "pero asi es"

En la región Unova: gimnasio de ciuda Cress.

Cilan: La verdad Ash tuvo buenos ingrendientes en su receta, solo espero que mantenga el ritmo.

Iris: sin duda dejo de ser un niñito.

Cilan: (mirada picara) quisieras saber si dejo de ser un niño en todos sentidos ¿o me equivoco?

Iris: (sonrojada) deja de decir eso "aunque no es mala idea"

De regreso a estadio de la Kalos: Zona VIP (para las celebridades de Kalos)

Serena: es sorprendente, Ash esta dispuesto a darlo todo.

Citron: Ash ha entrenado muy duro, sin duda esta preparado para lo que sea.

Bonnie: Vamos chicos, están hablando de Ash, el mismo que se lanzo de la torre luminalia, vencio a los 8 lideres de gimnasio, llego a la final de la liga, (avergonzando a su hermano) y te consiguió novia sin querer.

Citron: (enojado) ¡ya te dije que no mencionaras ese detalle!

Serena: siencio el combate va a comenzar.

Locutor: bien espectadores, la hora de la verdad a llegado, los finalistas tendrán una batalla de formato 6 vs 6, podrán cambiar a su pokemon durante el combate, el entrenador que derrote por completo el equipo del contrincante gana, y la información que nos entregaron ambos entrenadores, ellos usaran 3 pokemon con mega-evolucion. Y también nos pidieron mostrar sus equipos.- eso dejo sorprendido a publico, era la primera vz que pasaba esa situación.

Serena: (sorprendida)¿tres pokemon con mega-evolucion?

Bonnie: (confunida)¿mostrar sus equipos?

Citron: asi que era ese enfrentamiento.

En la arena.

Ash: Listo amigo.

Dante: mas que listo.

Locutor: muy bien por petición del publico y de los contrincantes, aquí están los pokemon a utilizar.

Ash: Pikachu (de ley XD), Greninja, Hawlucha, Charizard (Evolucion Y), Lucario, Garchomp (los tres últimos con mega-evolucion).

Dante: Pikachu (por copion), Delphox, Talonflame, Gardevoir, Amparos, Charizard (evolución X)( los últimos tres con la misma)

….. (N/A: yo me lo brinco porque no quiero que pierdan el tiempo leyendo y aparte no se me ocurre nada)

Locutor: (sobre exaltado) ¡es increíble! A pesar de los dos tipos de mega-evolución de Charizard están peleando, ninguno muestra signos de rendirse.

Ash: Vamos amigo, golpe de ala.

Dante: Ahora, usa carga dragon:

Ambos pokemon usaron sus ataques, al chocar provocaron una gran nube de humo, al dispersarse, vieron a los dos dragones (en el caso de Charizard X) estaban mirandose fijamente, hasta que Charizard X cayo, dando a entender quien era el ganador.

Juez: Mega-Charizard X no puede continuar, Mega-Charizard Y gana, por lo tanto, el nuevo campeón de la Liga Kalos es Ash Ketchum.

Ash: (sorprendido) no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡AMIGO GANAMOS, GANAMOS!

En la zona ViP

Serena: Ash lo logro, por fin gano la liga.

Citron: es increíble, su pokemon fue el mas poderoso.

Tiempo después….

Serena: Ash eso fue increíble, te felicito. –dijo mientras abrazaba a azabache, casi cayéndose los dos al suelo. –estuviste grandioso.

Ash: gracias Serena. –dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

Clemont: eso fue sensacional, nunca vi una pelea como esta.

Ash: la verdad no lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes.

Bonnie: no nos agradezcas, tu hiciste tu mayor esfuerzo.

Dante: vaya Ash, te subestime y mucho (dándole la mano), te felicito.

Ash: (devolviéndole el saludo) la verdad, la pelea era bastante clara a tu favor, pero sabia que iba a ser diferente, pero igualmente gracias.

Dante: la suerte estuvo de tu lado eso es todo, pero a la próxima, yo tendre el triunfo.

Ash: (Tono burlon)será un placer luchar contigo nuevamente amigo, al menos no eres como el amarado de Paul.

Paul: (detrás de todos)escuche eso.

Dante: tranquilo viejo, es solo una broma.

Anunciador: a continuacion, se hara la presentacion y premiación de los primeros 3 lugares de la liga.

Paul: vayamos, quiero terminar con esto rápido- dijo adelantándose.

Dante: es cierto, vamos.

Serena: (deteniendo a Ash y hablando con voz seductora en su oído). Sabes, también tengo un premio que quiero entregarte regresando al centro pokemon. –esto no paso desapercibido por Paul y Dante.

Dante: apurate Ash.

Ash: Ya voy. -separandose de serena.- nos vemos chicos.

Dante: (dándole codazos al azabache) vaya amigo, si que eres suertudo.- dándole codazos al azabache.

Ash: (confundido) ¿de que hablas?

Dante: (extrañado) no me digas que no sabes de que hablo.

Ash: la verdad no.

Paul: no insistas, sabes que es muy lento en ese aspecto.

Dantei: no le hagas caso, te lo explicare luego.

Ash: esta bien.

Llegaron al campo donde se habían enfrentado, subieron al podio, donde a cada uno le entregaron sus respectivos reconocimientos, a Paul, recibió una medalla de bronce por el tercer lugar y reconocimiento por mejores combiaciones, a Dante una medalla de plata por el segundo lugar y un reconocimiento por mejor equipo, y finalmente Ash, recibió una medalla de oro, reconocimiento por resistencia, y finalmente el trofeo por ganar la liga Kalos. Después de los festejos, todos se dirigieron al centro pokemon, donde Ash iba a hacer una lamada a su casa.

Delia: hijo, que gusto que estes bien.

Ash: si mama, también me alegra ver que estas sana. Mira, eh ganado la liga Kalos.

Delia: (fijiendo sorpresa) no puedo creerlo hijo felicidades, por fin tus esfuerzos rindieron frutos. –dijo muy emocionada la señora Ketchum. -¿y cuando volveras?.

Ash: me quedare aquí un par de días mas, todavía pienso ver al profesor Skaymore.

Delia: esta bien, oye ¿te puedo pedir un favor?.

Ash: si mama.

Delia: ¿Podrias pasarme a Dante? Es urgente.

Ash: (extrañado) esta bien. –Volteando a ver al rubio. –Dante, mi mama quiera hablar contigo.

Dante: ¿conmigo? Esta bien. –regresando a su llamada.- bueno mama, me necesitan en otro lugar, nos vemos.- se despide y va a donde Ash.

Ash: voy a ver si ya están curados mis pokemon, te vere en el hotel. –con esto se retira.

Dante: bien te veo alla,- atendiendo la llamada- ¿de que quiere hablar señora ketchum?

Delia: es importante que mantengas esto en secreto.

Dante: (extrañado) ¿eh? de acuerdo.

Delia: (seria) muy bien, ahora que Ash gano la liga Kalos, estuve pensando hacerle una fiesta en su honor, quería decircelo a los demás, pero viendo bien, Clemont se le olvidara rápido, Bonnie arruinara la sorpresa y Serena no sabe mentir, asi que vi en ti al mas apto para esto, si me entiendes.

Dante: si señora Ketchum, pero entonces les tendre que decir a los demás también.

Delia: mientras Ash no sepa nada, todo ira bien.

Dante: esta bien, entonces cuente conmigo.

Delia: ok, entonces nos vemos, y mandale saludos a Ash ¿si?.

Dante: si nos vemos. –con esto corta la llamada. –bien, primero le dire a Clemont, pero, ¿Dónde estará?- en eso se oye una explosión. –ya se donde esta.

Al llegar al lugar.

Bonnie: como siempre, uno de tus inventos falla.

Clemont: pero esto ya no había pasado.

Dante: ¡Clemon! –llegando.- Clemont necesito hablar contigo.

Clemont: si ¿Qué pasa?

Dante le dice en privado lo de la fiesta.-¿entiendes?.

Clemont: si entiendo, entonces nos vemos luego.

Bonnie: ¿de que hablaban?

Clemont: de nada importante.

Luego se dirige a la habitación de Serena, al llegar estaba a punto de entrar cuando recordó lo que le dijo Serena a Ash, asi que decidio tocar primero la puerta.

Dante: (tocando la puerta) hola Serena, ¿puedo pasar?

Serena: (nerviosa) este…no …no puedes…dime que necesitas.

Dante: es urgente, esto no debe saberlo Ash.

Serena: (resignada) esta bien pasa, pero no preguntes por nada de lo que veas.

Serena abre la puerta, Dante al entrar se sorprende al ver petalos de rosa regados por toda la cama, aparte de ver que había una botella pequeña con un liquido azul y una paquete pequeño que tenia escrito "pokecondon"(N.A: ¿fui muy obvio verdad? XD) se volteo hacia Serena y vio que estaba vestida con un cosplay de Pikachu, que consistía de una blusa muy ajustado resaltando su figura, una mini falda amarilla con unos detalles cafes en la orilla y con un cinturón con una cola en forma de rayo, y unas medias amarilla, y una diadema con unas orejas de Pikachu.

Serena: Dante ¿te encuentras bien?

Dante: (nervioso) este…si me encuentro bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Serena: te esta sangrando la nariz ¿Qué te pasa?

Dante: (rápidamente saca un pañuelo y se cubre la nariz). –nada, solo… me pelee con Paul, es todo.

Serena: esta bien, ¿de que quieres hablar?

Dante: la mama de Ash me dijo que quería organizarle una fiesta sorpresa en honor a su triunfo en la liga, y me pidió que se los dijera a ustedes en secreto.

Serena: (Molesta)¿eso era todo?

Dante: si eso era todo, no te enojes conmigo quieres.-con esto se dispuso a salir del cuarto, antes de salir,dio una pequeña risa y haciéndose el inocente.-supongo que esperaras a Ash ¿o me equivoco?

Serena: si, solo no arruines la sorpresa quieres.

Dante: pues siento decirte que ya se arruino.

Serena: (confundida) ¿a que te refieres?

Dante: conociendo a Ash, no te dijo que, como somos los tres mejores en la liga, nos hospedaremos en un hotel de lujo, estaremos ahí hasta la siguiente noche.

Serena: ¿y porque me dices esto a mi?

Dante: para que no lo esperes mucho tiempo, ya que nos iremos en dos días a Kanto, y para que pienses mejor en lo que haces.

Serena: (nerviosa) ¿de …que hablas?

Dante: te dare un consejo, Ash es muy lento para estas cosas, asi que tienes tiempo de organizarte mejor, todo esta bien aquí, solo es el traje de pokemon, el se senteria raro si vistes de Pikachu, ya que tiene uno, mejor…no se vístete de Fennekin, o Blaziken, o mejor… no se… idéatelas. (Nota un aura negra alrededor de Serena) Por que me ves asi (se percata de la situación), ¡No, espera!

Tiempo después…en un hotel de lujo.

Ash: Dante, ¿Dónde esta…? ¡¿Pero que rayos te paso?.

Dante: (con moretones, vendas y unas muletas) larga historia.

Continuara…

**Bueno, aquí mi primer fic, no sean malos, soy nuevo en estas cosas, ya sabran como seguirá esta historia, nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: pokemon es propiedad de nintendo y de su creador Satoshi Tajiri, la trama es de mi pertenecia.

Capitulo 2: el inicio de una gran rivalidad: parte 1.

En la region Kalos, había terminado la liga, con un buen resultado para un chico de pelo azabache, quien se encontraba festejando con uno de sus amigos y uno de sus rivales en un lujoso hotel con un gran banquete.

Ash y Dante: (al unisono) ¡por ser una buena liga, por ser una buena liga, por ser una buena liga, y nadie nos pudo ganar!

Paul: que patéticos.

Dante: hay no seas aguado, ven la diversión esta aquí. –el pelimorado solo dio un bufido.

Las platicas siguieron su curso, chistes, aventuras, de todo, hasta un punto que llegaron las anécdotas.

Dante: (sorprendido) ¿enserio rechazaste ser el cerebro de la frontera?

Ash: bueno, yo quería seguir viajando, conocer nuevos pokemon, participar y ganar ligas, pero sin duda, me lleve las mejores experiencias de mi vida.

Dante: no me sorprende, igual cuando inicie mi viaje, no sabia que me depararía, pero igual, tuve buenas experiencias.(serio) pero la verdad todo lo que yo aprendí fue por mi cuenta.

Ash: yo también aprendi mucho en mis viajes, pero la verdad, todo lo que eh vivido se lo debo a mi madre y a mis amigos. (nostálgico) como me gustaría verlos.

Dante: te entiendo, es duro cuando sigues un sueño, dejas muchas cosas atrás.

Ash: pero ahora me pregunto ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora?

Y eso nos lleva a diferentes regiones.

Region Kanto: laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Oak: muy bien chicos, buenas noticias. (suspenso XD) ¡Ash gano la liga Kalos!- todos los pokemon del azabache celebraron con sus respectivos gruñidos.- pero ahora necesito de su ayuda, Ash vendrá dentro de dos días, necesito tener limpio para la fiesta que se organizara, diganme, ¿me podrían ayudar?- todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha, incusive el dormilon de snorlax.

Mientras en la casa Ketchum.

Delia: (sorprendia) May, tu padre no debio hacer eso no era necesario.

May: (sonriente) no se preocupe señora Ketchum, el dice que es la forma de agradeceré su invitación, para que la fiesta sea mucho mejor, entonces nos vemos pronto.- cortando la llamada.

Delia: no puedo creerlo, todos sus amigos nos esta apoyando para organizarle una buena fiesta, vaya que son buenos amigos.-pero aun asi no salía de su asombro, varios de los amigos de su hijo cooperaron voluntariamente para que tal evento fuera de lo mas grande. –bien, será mejor que vaya a ver a Samuel.

En ciudad Celeste. (para ser mas precisos el gimnasio)

Daisy: (desesperada) ¿Por qué la tardanza? Solo vera a su amigo.

Lily: vamos no seas asi, solo dale su tiempo.

Violeta: además, tu también hiciste lo mismo cuando solo ibas a ver a tu "amigo"- comentario que hizo que la rubia se sonrojara.

Misty: (saliendo de la habitación) estoy lista.

Lily: (desconcertada) ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –pregunto ya que vio que la pelinaranja no había cambiado su ropa, ya que iba con la que viajo a Hoenn.

Misty: no hice mucho, solo invite unos amigos para la fiesta de Ash, y bueno…(presentado un pequeño rubor en su rostro) buscaba algo que ponerme para ese dia. –ella noto que sus hermanas mostraban una sonrisa sincera- ¿Qué les pasa?

Violeta: (triste) 'suspiro' aun recuerdo cuando eras esa pequeña niña que escapo de casa para ser la mejor entrenadora de tipo agua.

Lily: (igual que su hermana) pero ahora eres toda una jovencita muy linda.

Daisy: (igual XD) eh iras a conquistar al chico que te gusta.

Violeta, Lily, Daisy: (al unisono) nuestra pequeña Misty a crecido.- llorando de manera comica mientras abrazaban a su hermana.

Misty: (molesta y sonrojada) ¡Oigan, me están avergonzando! "menos mal que nadie ve esto"- sin darse cuenta un retador vio todo lo sucedido, saco su celular, tomo una foto y salio discretamente.

Region Hoenn: casa de May

Max: (molesto) May el avión sale 30 minutos, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tardar?

May: (del otro lado de la puerta) solo un momento.

Max: (cansado) todo esto por ver a Ash.

Carolina: tranquilo Max, tenemos suficiente tiempo.

Norman: si max, dale tiempo a tu hermana.

May: (saliendo de su habitación) estoy lista.

Max: (molesto) tanto tiempo en arreglarte solo para salir igual. –dijo sin dejar de ver a su hermana, quien vestía sus ropas de cuando viajo a sinnoh.

May: (molesta) oye, tu también te vistes igual desde que inicie mi viaje, y no por eso te estoy criticando. (mas tranquila) solo invite unos amigos y…(sonrojada) buscaba algo que vestir ese dia.-nota en su madre una cara entre tristeza y felicidad. –¿mama que tienes?

Carolina: (nostalgica) aun recuerdo cuando iniciaste tu viaje, saliste sola de casa y tiempo después regresaste con mi yerno, ay estoy tan feliz.- abrazando a su hija y llorando comicamente.

May: (mas sonrojada) ¡Mama basta, me avergüenzas!

Max: (gota estilo anime) piensas lo mismo que yo papa.

Norman: (gota estilo anime) creo que si. -Ante esto Norman saca su cámara y toma una foto de la situación, guarda la cámara y los dos se empiezan a reir muy fuerte.

Region Sinnoh: casa de Dawn.

Johanna: hija, se nos hace tarde para llegar al aeropuerto.

Dawn: ya voy mama, solo un segundo.

Johanna: (suspiro) ¿siempre se tarda en arreglarse?

Piplup: 'creame si le digo que hasta en un concurso Ash tuvo que peinarla'.

Dawn: (bajando las escaleras) estoy lista.

Johanna: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto hija? –pregunto ya que su hija iba vestida igual desde que inicio su viaje.

Dawn: solo invite unos amigos y… (sonrojada) buscaba algo que ponerme para fiesta.

Johanna: (suspiro) ay hija, no puedo creer cuanto has crecido, (bortan algunas lagrimas) pero siempre seras mi hija. –abrazando su hija y llorando cómicamente.

Dawn: (mas roja) ¡mama, me avergüenza que has eso! "al menos estoy en mi casa".- sin darse cuenta el pequeño pingüino saca una cámara y toma una foto.

Piplup: (sonrisa malévola) 'con esto me la pagaras por dejarme sin comer todo un dia por consentir a Ash en Unova.'

Region Unova: ciudad Gres.

Cilan: (desesperado) "porque Iris tardara tanto".

Iris: (saliendo del Centro comercial) listo Cilan

Cilan: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Se supone que comprarías un regalo para nuestro buen amigo Ash.

Iris: me encontré con unos amigos y los invite a la fiesta, además… (sonrojada) compre algo para vestir ese dia.

Cilan: ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Te pude ayudar a escoger algo agradable.

Iris: (mas roja y nerviosa) No…no… es solo…solo que no…quería incomodarte.

Cilan: (sonrisa picara) para mi que compraste algo que solo quieres que Ash vea.-antes de que iris hablara siente un fuerte apretón en su cuerpo que la empieza a asfixiar, solo una fuerza que el peliverde sabia de donde era. -¿Bianca?

Bianca: (triste)hay Iris, te deseo suerte, se feliz con Ash y has lo que yo no pude. –de repente empieza a llorar comicamente mientras abrazaba mas a la morena. -¡¿PORQUE ASH NO SE FIJA EN MI?!

Iris: (asfixiándose) Bianca, …por favor… suéltame. –no noto que su rival, Georgia, pasaba por el lugar, vio la escena, saco una foto con su celular y se fue riendo del lugar.

De regreso a Kanto: Ciudad Plateada.

Chica 1: ¿estas segura que pasando Ciudad Verde llegaremos a pueblo paleta?

Chica 2: segura, ¿de donde crees que soy?

Chica 1: bien, solo unos días y podremos ver a nuestro Ashy. (cara de enamorada)

Chica 2: y felicitarlo por su victoria en Kalos.-las dos hacen suspiro de enamoradas. –bueno, basta de adorarlo, tenemos que darnos prisa. –y asi salieron corriendo hacia Ciudad Verde.

Todas las chicas, ya arriba de los aviones solo tenían una cosa en mente, Ash Ketchum, su viaje solo duro 2 horas, llegando a al areopuerto de Ciudad Verde, saliendo de diferentes puertas, y llegando al Centro pokemon sin darse cuenta, tiempo depues en el comedor del Centro Pokemon.

Con Misty.

Misty: ¿Dónde habrá un lugar? (enojada) primero mis hermanas dicen que me quieren y después no me dejan sentarme con ellas.- ve una mesa vacia.-vaya que suerte.

Con May.

May: (molesta) no soporto que mis padres se burlen de mi y Max me moleste. –ve una mesa vacia. –que suerte un lugar vacio.

Con Dawn.

Dawn: (molesta) todavía le aguanto a mi mama que se burle de mi, pero que me de clases de sexualidad enfrente de todos… -Ve un lugar vacio.- supongo que comeré sola esta vez.

Con Iris-

Iris: (cansada) que bueno que Bianca vio un Pichu, me empezaba a molestar el interrogatorio Cilan. –ve un lugar vacio.- bueno, mientras este lejos de ellos mejor.

Antes de llegar a la mesa, se encuentran entre todas y ven caras muy conocidas. (**N/A: esta es la parte complicada)**

Misty: (sorprendida) May

May: (sorprendida) Misty

Dawn: (sorprendida) May

May: (sorprendida) Dawn

Misty: (confundida) ¿Dawn?

Iris: (sorprendida) Dawn

Dawn: (sorprendida) Iris.

Misty y May: (confundidas) ¿Iris?

Axew: (feliz) '¡Axew!' (lol XD)

Misty: oye may, ¿tu las conoces?

May: solo conozco a Dawn, la morena no se quien sea.

Iris: oye Dawn, ¿sabes quienes son la castaña y la pelinaranja?

Dawn: la castaña es May, una amiga de Hoenn, pero a la pelinaranja no. –hubo silencio hasta que cierta morena rompió el silencio.

Iris: (nerviosa) Hola… soy Iris,…gusto en conocerlas. – al principio sintió temor, pero después noto que las demás hacían lo mismo.

Misty: (calmada) yo soy Misty, líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Celeste.

May: yo soy May, soy coordinadora Pokemon de la región Hoenn.

Iris: un gusto en conocerlas.-dirigiéndose a May.-tu también eres coordinadora igual que Dawn, ¿cierto?. – la castaña solo asintió.

Misty:-dirigiendose a Dawn.- por lo que oi, tu eres Dawn ¿no?

Dawn: si, y soy coordinadora de la región Sinnoh.

Misty: por cierto Iris, ¿a que te dedicas?

Iris: busco ser la mejor maestra pokemon de tipo dragon.

Despues de las presentaciones, rápidamente empezaron una platica, chistes, consejos de moda y entrenamiento, e inclusive menciones del azabache, siguiendo asi hasta las anécdotas, pero una simple pregunta salía de cierta peliazul.

Dawn: por cierto Iris, ¿a que veniste a región Kanto?

Iris: Bueno…(sonrojándose) vine a felicitar a Ash por su victoria. ¿Y tu?

Dawn: bueno, yo también vine a ver a Ash.

May: Igual que yo.

Misty: y yo. –ahí su mente les hace *click*-un momento

Misty, May, Dawn, Iris: (unisono) ¡¿TU VIENES A VER A ASH?!

En la mesa de a lado.

Chica 1: ¿Oiste eso?.

Chica 2: si, ¿estaran hablando de nuestro Ashy?

Chica 1: no lo se, hay que estar atentas.

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Quiénes serán las chicas que le dicen Ashy al azabache? Y lo mas importante .

Region Kalos: hotel de Ciudad Luminalia.

Sujeto del servicio: joven Ash, joven Dante y Joven Paul, alguien los quiere ver.

Ash: déjalo pasar. –se sorprende de ver de quien se trata.

Dianta: (sonriente) hola chicos.

Ash, Dante, Paul: (sorprendidos y al unisono) ¿Dianta?

Dianta: y no vengo sola.- dicho esto entran dos personas muy conocidas para ambos.

Ash: (sorprendido) Kalem. –dijo al ver a un gran rival de batallas (y amores) y amigo de Serena.

Dante: (sorprendido) Mary. –dijo al ver a la chica, la cual era de cabello largo rosa peinado en una cola de caballo, ojos cafes,, vestida con una falda atabletada blanca, con una blusa de manga corta colormorada, y unas calcetas negras y unos deportivos negros con detalles blancos, con una pokebola color roja en las puntas delos mismos, la conoce ya que le dio una dura batalla en la liga.

Dianta: vengo a proponerles algo de lo que no se podrán negar.

Ash y Dante: (emocionados) ¿y que es?

¿Qué será lo que Dianta les dira?

Continuara…

**Bueno, el segundo cap, se que es algo sin sentido pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrio, poner a otras dos chicas es un apoyo en la historia, por eso las agregue, ya después sabremos de quienes se trata, quien sabe, después agregue otras dos, bueno, eso es todo, ya saben, dejen reviews (se aceptan criticas negativas XD) y se que jugaran a adivinar quienes son las chicas misteriosas,como sea nos vemos.**

**Recordatorio: Usa Condon XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: pokemon es propiedad de nintendo y de su creador Satoshi Tajiri, la trama es de mi pertenecia.

**Muy bien, aquí otro capitulo de esta historia, siento la demora, pero en esta fechas estoy mas ocupado, muy bien, antes de empezar:**

**Primero, me gustan los consejos que me dan para mejorar un poco la historia, me agrada que les guste un poco lo que escribo.**

**Segundo: eh recibido muchas preguntas por PM como, ¿Cuál es el shipping principal? Bueno, notaron que hay Poke, Advance, Pearl, Negai y Amourshipping, pero yo tomare un rumbo diferente. **

**Les diría mas pero les echaría a perder lo demás asi que continuemos con esta historia.**

Capitulo 3: Inicio de una gran rivalidad parte 2

En la región Kanto.

Dawn: por cierto Iris, ¿a que veniste a región Kanto?

Iris: Bueno…(sonrojándose) vine a felicitar a Ash por su victoria. ¿Y tu?

Dawn: bueno, yo también vine a ver a Ash.

May: Igual que yo.

Misty: y yo. –ahí su mente les hace *click*-un momento

Misty, May, Dawn, Iris: (unisono) ¡¿TU VIENES A VER A ASH?!

….

Region Kalos: hotel de Ciudad Luminalia.

Sujeto del servicio: joven Ash, joven Dante y Joven Paul, alguien los quiere ver.

Ash: déjalo pasar. –se sorprende de ver de quien se trata.

Dianta: (sonriente) hola chicos.

Ash, Dante, Paul: (sorprendidos y al unisono) ¿Dianta?

Dianta: y no vengo sola.- dicho esto entran dos personas muy conocidas para ambos.

Ash: (sorprendido) Kalem. –dijo al ver a un gran rival de batallas (y amores) y amigo de Serena.

Dante: (sorprendido) Mary. –dijo al ver a la chica, la cual era de cabello largo rosa peinado en una cola de caballo, ojos cafes,, vestida con una falda atabletada blanca, con una blusa de manga corta color morada, y unas calcetas negras y unos deportivos negros con detalles blancos, con una pokebola color roja en las puntas delos mismos, la conoce ya que le dio una dura batalla en la liga.

Dianta: vengo a proponerles algo de lo que no se podrán negar.

Ash y Dante: (emocionados) ¿y que es?

Dianta: por parte mia y del alto mando, hemos organizado un pequeño torneo, en el cual participaran los 5 lugares de la liga, los combates ya están preparados.

Dante: ¿en serio? ¿y como serán?

Dianta: bien, lo principal, será Ash contra mi.- esto deja a todos sorprendidos.- pero antes están las batallas de Dante contra Mary. –haciendo que estos dos se miren de manera desafiante.- y Paul contra Kalem.- obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Dante: ¿Por qué en ese orden?.

Dianta: sus batallas fueron las mas emotivas, (tono burlon) pero estuvieron mas la de "La dama de los cielos" y "El estruendo de la destrucción" .

Mary: ¿la dama de los cielos?

Dante: ¿el estruendo de la destrucción?

Kalem: los aficionados nos pusieron eso apodos en las redes sociales, yo por ejemplo, soy "El estratega máximo", Paul es "El lobo solitario".

Ash: ¿y yo?.

Dianta: el "Rey de campeones",superaste a los cinco con su mismo elemento y estilo (**N/A: ya sbran porque**). -regresando al tema.- y ¿Qué me dicen?

Ash: Yo me apunto.

Dante: cuenten conmigo.

Paul: Ahí estare.

Dianta: bien, entonces prepárense para mañana.- saliendo de la habitación. –nos vemos.

Kalem: (serio) ajustaremos cuentas mañana.

Paul: (serio) veremos si eres capas de vencerme.

Mary: (desafiante) esta ves cambiaran las cosas.

Dante: (burlon) eso espero "Dama de los cielos".

….

De regreso a Kanto.

May: (molesta) no puedo creerlo, crei que éramos amigas.

Misty: (molesta) yo confiaba en ti May, no puedo creer que me hicieras esto.

Dawn: (molesta) ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

Iris: (molesta) esto es increíble.

La discusión continua hasta que…

May: (Furiosa) ¡CALLENSE!. – y no falta quien habla de mas.

Iris: (molesta) aparte de Serena me tengo que ocupar de ustedes y…

Misty, May, Dawn: (unisono) ¡¿QUIEN ES SERENA?!

Iris: (en voz baja) ya valio.

Dawn: responde Iris.

Misty: ¿como la conoces?

May: ¿y que es de Ash?

Iris: bien,la conoci cuando llegue a Kalos….

Flashback

En el aeropuerto de Ciudad Luminalia, una joven de tez morena y cabello morado de gran cantidad, salía en dirección por la ciudad hacia el bosque en busca de pokemon tipo dragon,muy cerca de una fuente, iba tan distraída que no vio hacia donde caminaba hasta que choco con alguien, sin saber que era muy conocido.

Iris: (apenada) lo siento, no me fije donde iba.

¿?: tranquila, no paso nada…(sorprendido) ¿Iris?.

Iris: (sorprendida) ¿Ash? ¿eres tu? –emocionada- vaya que sorpresa.

Pikachu: '!iris!'- Saluda emocionado el ratón eléctrico

Iris: hola Pikachu.

Ash: No imagine encontrarte en Kalos, ¿y como te ha ido?

Iris: excelente, si supieras todos los pokemon que tengo.

¿?: (desde lejos) Ash, ¿Dónde te habias metido?.-se percata de Iris.-¿eh? ¿Quién es ella?

Ash: ah Serena, te presento a Iris, una amiga que me acompaño en mi travesia por Unova.

Serena: (feliz) un gusto conocerte, soy Serena.

Iris: el gusto es mio. –dirigiendose a Ash. –Por cierto, ¿estas aquí para participar en la liga Kalos, no es asi?

Ash: (entusiasmado) si, y estoy seguro que esta vez ganare esta liga.-se percata de algo. –por cierto Serena, ¿donde están Clemont y Bonnie?

Serena: llego una retadora de repente, ahora mismo están teniendo su combate.

Ash: oye, eso me da una idea ¿Por qué no vemos la batalla mientras esperamos?

Serena: (emocionada) me parece perfecto. "asi estare mas tiempo contigo"

Iris: por mi esta bien "tendremos mas tiempo de estar juntos"

Ash: bien, vamos . –con eso salio corriendo.

Serena: oye Ash esperame.

Iris: no me dejen aquí.

Llegan al gimnasio de la ciudad, donde esta un rubio muy deprimido, otro dormido en un banco (con una burbuja en su nariz) y una pequeña rubia jugando con un Dedenne.

Ash: (confundido) ¿eh? ¿Qué paso?

Clemont: (deprimido con un aura purpura) no quiero hablar de eso.

Serena: Bonnie, ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?

Bonnie: (apenada) paso por algo vergonzoso.

Ash: ¿y que fue?

Clemont, Bonnie: (unisono) que te diga el. –señalando al dormilon, quien el azabache fue a despertar.

Ash: Dante, despierta, ¿que paso en la batalla?

Iris: alguien me puede decir, ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Dante: (despertando) ¿Qué pasa? Ash, ¿donde estabas y quien es ella?

Ash: (impaciente) dinos que le paso a Clemont.

Dante: ah eso, una retadora vencio en 5 segundos a sus pokemon.

Ash, Serena, Iris: (sorprendidos) ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

Dante: verán, después que te fuiste y Serena fue a buscarte, Clemont inicio la batalla, que aunque parezca imposible, vencio a su Heliosick y a su Magnetron con un Squirtle.

Iris: (mas sorprendida) ¡como es eso posible!

Ash: recuerda que no solo se trata del tipo.

Iris: pero aun asi es imposible que lo venciera en tiempo record.

Dante: créelo o no morenaza, eso paso.

Iris: y si fuera asi te derrotaría a ti mismo.

Dante: (tono burlon) eso crees niña.

Iris: (molesta) acaso me dijiste niña.

Ash: (interponiéndose) ya tranquilos, no peleen por favor.

Dante: (sacando su celular) no me crees, míralo por ti misma.-puso el video en su celular, todos pusieron cara de O_o al ver la "derrota express"de su amigo, finalizando el video, solo pudieron a ver a un "inventor" mas deprimido y su hermana tratando de consolarlo.

Serena: no te pongas asi Clemont, puede que a muchos les pase.

Dante: se como te sientes, también fui victima de eso.

Clemont: gracias chicos, creo que me siento mejor.

Ash: bueno, que les parece si vamos al centro pokemon a descansar, mañana partiremos a ciudad Romantis. –todos asintieron, en ese momento Bonnie se acerca a Iris.

Bonnie: ah, disculpa.

Iris: si pequeña ¿Qué pasa?

Bonnie: tu pareces ser perfecta, ¿quieres ser la esposa de mi hermanito?

Iris: (exaltada) ¡QUEEEEE!

Clemont: (avergonzado) Bonnie, ya te eh dicho que no hagas eso.

Bonnie: vamos hermano, podría ser una buena esposa.

Antes de que continuaran, cierto entrenador del Pikachu empezó a reírse a carcajadas, llamando la atención de los presentes.

Serena: (confundida) ¿Qué te pasa Ash?

Ash: (conteniendo la risa) Iris, ¿buena esposa? Eso lo quiero ver…

Pikachu: (entre risas) 'yo también quiero verlo'

Axew: (entre risas)' igual yo'.

Iris: (molesta) eso no es gracioso.

Ash: (mas tranquilo) pero es que, con tu actitud, Clemont no duraría ni un dia.

Iris: se nota que aun eres un niñito.

Dante: (cansado) 'bostezo' bueno vayamos al centro pokemon, quiero hacer la meme.

Ash: concuerdo contigo, también estoy cansado –le ruge el estomago- pero antes no haría mal comer algo.

Dante: (en el mismo estado) te apoyo amigo.

Todos caminaron al centro centro pokemon, platicas, anécdotas, en fin de todo hasta la hora de dormir. al llegar le enfermera Joy, les entrego las llaves de sus habitaciones,donde se repartieron en donde quedarían,en ese caso, los chicos apartaos de las chicas. Ya en la noche, en la habitación de las chicas.

Iris: (asombrada) no puedo creer que Ash haya hecho eso, lanzarse desde lo alto de la torre prisma…me sorprede donde su actitud puede llegar

Serena: tranquila, Ash supo como arreglárselas, además si no hubiera sido por el toda la ciudad fuera destruida.

Iris: buen punto, no ha cambiado nada desde que nos separamos. –ambas se fijan por la ventana, donde ven a Ash entrenando a Riolu y a su recién evolucionado Gabite. –pero aun asi, eso lo hace lo que es. –en esos momentos, Fennekin, Pacham y Axew jugaban, curiosamente estaba una escalera y en ella un bote de pintura, signo de que la habitación habia sido pintada (obvio) sin querer en sus juegos, pasan tirando la escalera, con dirección del bote a la cabeza de la pelimorado.

Bonnie: (preocupada) Iris, ¿estas bien?

Iris: tranquila Bonnie, estoy bien, solo me ensucie de pintura.

Axew: (triste) 'lo siento Iris'

Iris: no te preocupes Axew no fue tu intención. –se levanta de la cama, saca de su mochila su pijama. –supongo que me dare un baño antes de dormir.

Serena: si quieres puedes dejar la ropa aquí y la llevo a la lavandería.

Iris: tranquila, tengo otra igual en mi mochila, después la llevo a lavar.-despues de eso, entro al baño, abrió la llave del agua de la bañera y empezó a desvestirse, tiempo después ya estaba dentro de la tina relajándose teniendo sus fantasias con el Azabache (y no hablo de esas fantasias, mal pensados XD).

Había un silencio muy relajante, hasta que se escucho una ligera conversación.

Bonnie: (seria) vamos Serena, ya díselo.

Serena: (nerviosa)no aun no Bonnie.

Bonnie: ya todos lo sabemos Serena, todos menos Ash, por favor.

Serena: ya sabes porque, no quiero que se desconcentre, recuerda que va por su sexta medalla, además…(triste) no quiero perder su amistad.

Bonnie: entiendo eso Serena, pero sabes que el no estará mucho tiempo aquí, tendras que decírselo tarde o temprano.

Serena: (seria) te prometo esto, cuando encuentre e momento indicado, se lo dire de acuerdo.

Bonnie: esta bien, pero que sea pronto, Ash en buen partido para ti y no quiero que se vaya sin que le hayas dicho. –ahí se acabo la conversación, dejando eso al lado en el baño una morena estaba mas que molesta.

Iris: (molesta) no puedo creer que ella me quiera quitar a Ash, eso no lo permitiré.

Fin del flashback.

May: ¿asi que ella esta con Ash ahora?

Misty: (pensativa) supongo que vendrá a Kanto junto con el.

Iris: pero aun asi Ash será mio.

May, Misty,Dawn: (furiosas) ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!.

Iris: lo que oyeron güeritas, Ash me pertenece, asi que se pueden ir a buscar a otro.

Dawn: (enojada) a ver loli, no mejor, remedo de loli, si crees que Ash estará contigo estas muy equivocada.

Iris: (molesta) si, pues no creo que este con alguien que enseñe de mas.

Dawn: ¿Qué insinuas?

Iris: digo que tu enseñas mucho las pantis, ¿no conoces la pena?

Dawn: (molesta y roja, mientras bajaba lo mas posible su falda) ¿y que? Aparte de eso yo tengo algo que enseñar, tu en cambio pareces un ladrillo.

May: ya tranquilas, además Ash estará conmigo, asi que no se hagan ilusiones.

Misty: solo porque crees que tienes pechos mas grandes te haras con Ash.

May: (molesta) yo al menos tengo algo que ofrecerle, no como tu, tabla de planchar.

Misty: (furia estilo Gyarados) ¡AHORA SI SACASTE BOLETO? –empezaron una discusión mas fuerte, hasta que alguien las detuvo.

Señor: silencio señoritas esto es importante.-dijo mirando el televisor.

Conductor: noticia de ultima hora, después de la final de la liga de Kalos, cuyo campeón fue Ash Ketchum, representante de pueblo paleta, hubicada en la region Kanto, la elite 4 junto con Dianta, organizaron un mini-torneo para despedir al nuevo campeón, ya que este regresara a su región natal, aun no se sabe con exactitud cuando se enfrentara a la elite, pero se sabe que antes tendrá una batalla con la campeona Dianta, según la información, el torneo se llevara a cabo el dia de mañana, en ciudad Luminalia, cede del torneo de este año, aquí tda la información. –de ahí empesaron los comentarios de los presentes. Incluyendo a las amiradoras de Ash.

Chica 1: ¿oiste eso? Podremos ver a Ashy en acción.

Chica2: ¿Qué no pusiste atención? Esas tipas nos quieren quitar a nuestro Ashy.

Chica1: yo no me preocuparía por ellas, se terminaran dañando la una a la otra.

Chica 2: ¿y sobre esa tal Serena?

Chica 1: si es la Serena que conocemos, todo ira bien. –asi las dos continuaron con la cena.

Region Kalos: centro pokemon de ciudad Luminalia.

Serena: (exaltada) ¿es enserio?

Ash: si, mañana será un gran dia, (emocionado) no puedo esperar.

Clemont: tranquilo Ash, tienes que pensar una estratgia para vencer a su Gardevoir.

Ash: es cierto (pensativo) ¿a quien escojere para pelear?

Dante: trata de concentrarte en la batalla que tuvimos.

Ash: ¿eh?

Dante: recuerdas como peleaste contra mi Gardevoir, saca una estrategia de la batalla.

Ash: (entendiendo el concepto) es cierto, entonces ayúdame a entrenar.

Dante: Claro, porque no.

¿Qué pasara? ¿se seguirán peleando las acompañantes de Ash? ¿se revelara la identidad de las chicas misteriosas? ¿dejare e escribir cosas sin sentido?

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: pokemon es propiedad de nintendo y de su creador Satoshi Tajiri, la trama es de mi pertenecia.

**Perdon por la tardanza, pero estoy muy ocupado, ahora si, después de tanto tiempo se revelara la identidad de las chicas misteriosas, y otra sorpresa mas, sin mas que decir el cap es:**

Capitulo 4: Batallas de despedida. Parte 1

Region Kalos: Ciudad Luminalia.

Despues de la final de la liga Kalos, Ash y sus amigos presenciaran un combate, el cual parecer ser el ultimo de nuestros héroes, justamente en la entrada del hotel de ciudad luminalia, los entrenadores seleccinados los estaban esperando.

Ash: (desesperado) ay ya quiero que sea mi batalla.

Kalem: (pensando) '¿Cómo pude perder contra este tipo?'

Dante: tranquilo, falta poco para que venga.

Ash: pero dijeron porque vendrían hace 2 hora, faltan 30 minutos para la inauguración.

Mary: (preocupada) tal vez se le hizo tarde.

En ese momento llega una limosina negra, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver el tamaño de esta, pero todos supieron de quien se trataba al momento de bajar la ventanilla.

Dianta: siento haberlos hecho esperar.

Ash: tranquila Dianta, de todos modos no esta lejos.

Dianta: igual quería que tuvieran un viaje digno de unos grandes entrenadores. En fin , espero no les moleste que traiga compañía.- al momento de abrir la puerta, tanto Paul como Ash se sorprendieron de ver de quien se trata.

¿?: hola chicos.

Paul, Ash: (sorprendida) ¿Cynthia?

Dianta: a si que se conocen, entonces no habara problema.

No falto que se iniciriara una conversación.

Cynthia: ¿y como te ha ido Ash? Me entere que ganaste la liga.

Ash: asi es, esta vez pude ganar esta liga, no parecio mucho problema. –el azabache no lo había notado desde que subio al vehiculo, la rubia llevaba puesto unas sandalias negras, que hacia juego con un short color beige, una blusa blanca de manga corta que le quedaba algo ajustada, con dos botones desabrochados en la parte superior, mostrando una parte de su escote, también con el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, para Ash, en su etapa de pubertad, dejo de ser la mejor entrenadora a la mas bella mujer- (cara de menso y sonrojadonse) perdón si no te lo había dicho pero te ves bonita Cynthia.

Cynthia: (sonrojada) gra…gracias Ash.

Después de esa corta conversación, llegaron al la arena.

Dianta: bien, avisare que ya llegaron, pueden pasar y esperar a que los entiendan.

Cynthia: muy bien Ash, espero que des una buena batalla. –se acerca a Ash y le da un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios.- esto es para la buena suerte.

Ash: (sonrojado) gracias Cynthia.

Dante: vamos Ash, nos esperan.

Ash: Ya voy.

Los cinco entraron, vieron que estaba mas lleno que cuando era la final, llegaron al punto de reunión donde se encontrarían con la actriz y los demás, fueron guiados a su lugar el estadio, donde notaron a los otros 59 entrenadores que participaron, fueron a un balcón donde se podía ver a la gente eufórica por los encuentros, después de los discursos y la inaguracion del torneo, fueron llevados a unos camerinos, para poder hacer estrategias, durante el descanzo, vieron que empezaba un noticiero.

Conductor 1: Buenos días y bienvenidos a lo que podría ser las batallas del año.

Conductor 2: sin duda, este año, el torneo de la liga nos lleno de sorpresas, sin duda algo inigualable.

Conductor 1: ahora, hoy este dia,tenemos a los 5 mejores peleadores, que sin duda, nos demostraron varias cosas. –mostrando las fotos de los competidores.

Conductor 2: Antes de iniciar la trasmisión de las batallas, haremos unos pequeños comentarios de estos entrenadores.

Conductor 1: por lo que presentaremos un top de estos peleadores, iniciando ahora.

Top 5. Mary Tamakura.

Conductor 2: esta chica demostró toda la fuerza que tienen los pokemon tipo volador, sin duda, fue la primera chica que casi demuestra la debilidad del sexo masculino, y digo casi, ya que si no hubiera sido por Dante, ella hubiera cambiado las cosas, por ser entrenadora de tipo volador se le dio el apodo de "la dama de los cielos".

Top 4: Kalem Xavier.

Conductor 1: este chico también es conocido como "el estratega máximo" debido a sus grandes estrategias en combate, se podía decir que era una bestia, pero Ash, el ganador de este año, lo bajo de las nubes y de que manera, ya que Paul también trapeo el piso con el, pero sin duda dio gran espectáculo.

Top 3: Paul shinji.

Conductor 2: este sujeto si dio miedo, su estilo literalmente era para morirse, su apodo el "Lobo solitario" se debe a que siempre se le vio solo apartado todo el tiempo, sin embargo hay una prueba de que nunca estuvo tan solitario. –en eso muestran a Paul dándose de besos con una pelirroja que solo el azabache conoce.

Ash: ¿Zoey?

Paul: (sonrojado) cállate.

Top 2: Dante Toriyama.

Conductor 1: este sujeto, a su parecer, le gusta destruir lo que toca, de ahí su sobrenombre "Estruendo de la destrucción", ya que en el campo de batalla los ataques de su equipo eran de gran poder, destruyéndolo casi por completo, pudo a ver sido el mejor entrenador de no haber sido por Ash, con quien sin duda dio un gran espectáculo.

Top 1: Ash Ketchum.

Conuctor 1: este chico demostró varias cosas, demostración de fuerza, estrategia, ataque y destrucción,este chico supero prácticamente a cada uno de sus contrincantes, batalla por batalla, fue superando a cada uno de los retadores, su sobrenombre "el rey de los campeones" lo obtuvo por esta demostración.

Despues de esos comentarios, Dianta les aviso acerca de las peleas, ya todos estaban en sus posiciones, los primeros en pelear eran Dante y Mary.

Referi: esta a punto de dar inicio esta batalla entre los competidores Dante Toriyama de ciudad Fluxus y Mary Tamakura de ciudad Tempera, la batalla es de formato 1vs1, el primero en eliminar el pokemon del contrincante gana.

En el balcón.

Ash: (emocionado) vamos ganale Dante.

Kalem: (pensando) sospecho que le va hacer algo fácil.

En las Gradas.

Bonnie: (emocionada) Tu puedes Dante.

Clemont: (analizando) si ella se basa en pokemon tipo volador creo que dante la pondrá en desventaja.

Serena: ¿estas diciendo que podría poner eso a su favor?

Clemont: es probable, recuerda que ella le dio buena batalla, entonces va a rebajarse a algo tan sencillo.

Serena: yo solo espero que salga victorioso.

De nuevo en el campo.

Mary: bien esto no te lo dejare tan fácil, sal Swanna. –sacando su pokeball mostrando un cisne blanco con azul.

Dante: bien guerita, veamos de que eres capaz, sal Electrode. –lanzando su pokeball del cual se materializa otra, solo con colores invertidos y con cara de chiste.

En el balcón.

Ash: valla un Electrode

Kalem: (impresionado) ¿Electrode?. –sacando su pokedex.

**Electrode: el pokemon esfera y la forma evolucionada de Voltorb. La energía altamente concentrada causa que este Pokémon explote imprevisiblemente. También es conocido como la "Bola Bomba".**

Kalem: jamas había visto este pokemon.

Ash: yo si varias veces, hay en abundancia en Kanto y en Jotho, veo que aquí en Kalos es raro encontrar uno.

Kalem: Tal ves valla a Kanto a capturar uno. "y otro para electrocutarte en donde menos te espera". –en su mente aparece un Electrode haciendo una descarga a unos cables conectados a donde, bueno se imaginaran donde, para electrocutar al azabache.

En las gradas.

Clemont: veamos, Swanna es un pokemon tipo Agua/Volador y Electrode tipo eléctrico, es decir esto ya fue.

Serena: no lo se, recuerda que no solo es el tipo, sino la fuerza y la relación entre un entrnador y su pokemon.

De regreso al campo.

Réferi: que comience el combate.

Mary: usa golpe Aereo.

Dante: impactrueno ahora. –El pokemon volador se acercaba cada vez mas, el pokemon eléctrico lanzaba sus impactruenos pero no daba en el blanco ya que Swanna los esquivaba, dandole un golpe certero pero no muy efectivo.

Dante: vaya que rapidez, pero no funcionara, usa impactrueno otra vez.

Mary: de nuevo, usa golpe aéreo.

Paso lo mismo, Electrode lanzando rayos a todas direcciones mientras Swanna los esquivaba, cerca de dar el golpe…

Dante: "te tengo" rodada mientras sigues usando impactrueno.

En lo menos esperado, Electrode empezo a girar cubierto de electriciad, dándole de lleno al Cisne, un golpe muy efectivo.

Mary: Swanna ¿estas bien? –el pokemon solo asiente. –bien, ahora usa Danza pluma.-el cisne se elevo y empezó a soltar varias plumas encima de las esfera.

Dante: veo que porfin usas el cerebro, pero no te servirá de nada, Electrode usa electrobola.

Mary: esquivalo y usa hidrobomba.

Dante: esquivalo.-ninguno logro hacesce daño, sin embargo tenían una táctica en mente.

Mary: sorprendámoslo, usa rayo de hielo.

Dante: esquivalo y usa alarido.- justo en ese momento, es pokemon eléctrico solto un sonido muy hiriente a al cisne, este no soporto en ataque y bajo al suelo.

Mary: (preocupada) Swanna ¿que te pasa?

En el balcón.

Ash: toma pikachu.-dandole su gorra al roedor.- ¿te sietes mejor?. –solo asintió.

Kalem: ese ataque si que es efectivo, enserio necesito atrapar un nelectrode.

Ash: hay varios pokemon con ese ataque.

Kalem: ¿en serio?-el azabache solo asiente.

Ash: y veo que a Dante no le será mucho problema derrotarla.

De regreso al campo.

Dante: muy bien Electrode, acabemos con esto, usa impactrueno.-el pokemon ejecuta su ataque dándole de lleno al pokemon volador. –ahora usa electrobola.

Mary: esquivalo y usa golpe de ala. -el pokemon con un máximo esfuerzo logra elevarse y acercarse a Electre, pero…

Dante: error niña.-cuando el ave esta a unos metros.- usa explosión. –justo en ese momento el pokemon esfera se sobrecarga, y al momento del golpe por parte de Swanna, este detona la explosión levantando una nube de humo, esta al dispersarse muestra un cráter no muy hondo, donde se ve a Electrode aun de pie pero con un gran daño y a Swanna tirado en el suelo.

Referi: Swanna ya no puede continuar, Electrode es el ganador, por lo tanto, Dante Toriyama se lleva la victoria.

En el balcón.

Kalem: sorprendente.

Ash: (en su mente) "vio el error que cometio y lo uso en ventaja, sin duda es un digno rival"

En las gradas.

Clemont: Mary uso una mala estrategia, quizo derrotarlo con ataques de tipo volador, pero no funciono.

Serena: aparte cometio un error en acercarse, si hubiera sabido que Electrode explotaria hubiera hecho un ataque a distancia.

En el campo.

Mary: (preocupada) , Swanna estas bien.- El pokemon solo asintió. -Perdóname, solo no supe que hacer.

Dante: Electrode regresa. –guardando su pokemon y acercándose a su rival. -¿Cómo esta swanna?

Mary: esta un poco devil, pero mesta bien.

Dante: (entregándole una botella) toma, con esto se sentirá mejor.

Mary: gracias.

Dante: hubieras tratado de usar atques a distancia, asi me hubieras tenido en ventaja.

Mary: si supongo, pero es que, encerio tenia tantas ganas de vencerte que…- no pudo continuar ya que empezaron a brotar algunas lagrimas.

Dante: tranquila, yo igual pase por eso, se como te sientes, si te sirve de algo, eres la primera que logra acestarle un golpe a Electrode.

Mary: ¿encerio?

Dante: si. –escucha el siguiente enfrentamiento.- bueno, no fue la batalla que esperaba como fue en la liga, pero estoy comforme, igual, buena batalla.-mientras le extendia la mano.

Mary: igualmente Dante. –aceptando el saludo, pero de repente lo jala junto a su persona y le planta un beso en los labios, tanto Dante como los espectadores se quedaron en shock con la escena, después de separarse le dijo en voz baja. –pero aun asi, no te dejare hasta que te venza .-alenjandose.

Dante: (tocandose los labios y en voz baja) por mi no hay problema. –siguiendola.

Anunciador: A continuación habar un combate entrePaul y Kalem.

En el balcón.

Kalem: muy bien desenme suerte, vamos paul. –se percata de que no esta. ¿eh? ¿Donde esta?.

En los camerinos.

Paul: (alarmado) olvide por completo el combate. – mientras salía en calzocillos poniéndose su ropa a la velocidad de un Rapidash.

¿Qué pokemon usaran en este combate? ¿Por qué paul estaba casi desnudo?, ¿Quién ganara? Esto en la región kalos.

Region Kanto, Pueblo paleta.

Chica 1: Por fin, llegamos a pueblo paleta.

Chica 2: (aburrida) nos hubiéramos quedado a ver los combates.

Chica 1: tranquila, se ven que no están buenos.

Chica 2: ¿como lo sabes?

Chica 1: Los oigo por el radio. –dejando a su compañera con cara de "no mames"

Chica 2: ¿recuerdas el plan?

Chica 1: si.

Chica 2: entonces en marcha. Y ambas salen corriendo hasta la cas del azabache pasando por el el laboratorio del profesor Oak, donde estaban Gary y su abuelo viendo los arreglos de la fiesta.

Chica 1: hola profesor Oak, hola Gary.

Gary: (en shok) no puede ser.

Oak: pero si es…

Asi siguieron hasta llegar a la casa del azabache, tocaron la puerta para que las recibieran.

Delia: (desde dentro) ya voy. –saliendo de la casa, se sorprende de ver quien es.- Leaf, Yellow, pero que sorpresa.

Leaf: hola señora ketchum, ¿se encuentra Ash?

Delia: lo siento, no regresara hasta mañana, pero no supieron, dara un combate hoy.

Yellow (haciéndose la ingenua) ¿enserio? No la sabia

Delia: hay mis modales, pasen ahora esta por empezar otro duelo.

Leaf, Yellow: ok.

Ciudad verde: Aeropuerto.

¿?:estas segura de esto White.

White: tu tranquila Mei, yo se lo que hago.

Mei: bien confio en ti, ¿asi a donde vamos?

White: no lo se consigamos un mapa.

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿´porque ellas están en kanto? Esto y mas en el proximo capitulo?

**Bueno eh aquí mi sorpresa y las chicas misteriosas, no hare referencia de las otras chicas hasta el siguente episodio nos vemos.**

Continuara…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: pokemon es propiedad de nintendo y de su creador Satoshi Tajiri, la trama es de mi pertenecia.

**Excusas:**

**Trabajo.**

**Tiempo.**

**Flojera**

**Soy campeón de la liga Hoenn en Pokemon ruby omega**

**Voy a ser campeón de la liga en Zafiro alfa.**

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 5: batallas de despedida. Parte 2.

Anunciador: (cansado) se le informa al entrenador Paul Shinji a presentarse al campo de batalla.

En el Balcon:

Ash: ¿donde estará Paul?

Dante: no lo eh visto desde que venimos aquí.

Mary: ¿creen que se haya quedado en los camerinos?.

En el campo:

Kalem: (pensando) entonces mi sospechas son ciertas.

Anunciador: repito, favor de presentarse el entrenador Paul, es mucho pedir. –derrepente llega el mencionado poniéndose su zapato, al momento de entrar al campo, se cae de frente golpeandose en la cara.

En el Balcon.

Dante: (riéndose) entrada digna de un sujeto como el.

Ash: no manches…(explotando de risa) ¿ese el el tercer mejor entrenador?

En el campo:

Kalem: Cabron, llevo aquí media vida esperándote, ¿donde estabas? ¿y porque tu ropa esta maltratada?

Paul: (sonrojado) que te importa.

Kalem: (pensando)a mi no me engañas.

Flashback.

Kalem estaba en los pasillo dándose una vuelta antes del primer combate, y se le ocurrio para enfrente de los camerinos donde anteriormente estaban, estaba pensando en una forma de desacreditar al azabache y quedarse con serena, pero fue sacado cuando oyo unos ruidos "extraños".

Kalem: (curioso) ¿Qué será eso?.-al acercarse pudo percatarse de lo que pasaba, reconociendo la voz de alguien muy conocido. -¿Paul?.

En la habitación.

Paul: ¿estas segura de que no hay nadie afuera?

¿?: Te lo aseguro, ya no me dejes esperando.

Paul: esta bien confio en ti Zoey, ¿estas lista?

Zoey: si, pero recuerda se gentil. –y ya sabran que paso después, mientras ellos hacían aquel acto, Kalem los escuchaba del otro lado con una mirada vacia y una hemorragia nasal masiva, recupero la conciencia cuando escucho que el evento iba a empezar.

Fin del Flashback.

Kalem: (limpiándose la sangre de la nariz) bueno no importa, ¿listo para que te patee el trasero?

Paul: solo si tu estas listo para perder.

En las gradas:

Serena: !VAMOS KALEM, DERROTALO!

De regreso al campo:

Kale,: bueno, veo que Serena aun me apoya.

Referi: (cansado) bueno esta batalla bla bla bla, formato 1vs1 bla bla bla, Kalem y Paul Bla bla bla que comienze el combate.

Kalem: sal Absol

Paul: sal Aggron.

Kalem: usa cuhillada.

Paul: usa garra de metal. –ambos usan sus ataque colisionando, y lanzándolos a diferentes lados. –usa cola de hierro.

Kalem: esquivalo y usa tajo umbrío.- dándole un ataque directo a Aggron. Ahora usa Psico-corte. Dando otro ataque directo.

Paul: levántate y usa doble filo.

Kalem: esquivalo y usa cuchillada. -ese fue otro ataque directo que dejo a aggron fuera de combate.

Referi: Aggron ya no puede continuar, Absol es el ganador, por lo tanto, Kalem se lleva la victoria.

En las gradas.

Serena. Por fin kalem esta ajustando cuentas.

Clemont: me sorprende que con un ataque tan simple lo haya derribado.

En el campo.

Kalem: Absol regresa.

Paul: Aggron vuelve.- mirando la pokebola. –te dejaste vencer fácil, no vales nada. (**N/A: ya para rápido, ya me canse de dividir**).

De repente llega alguien inesperado.

¿?: ¡KALEM!. –el mencionado volteo y paso lo que no se esperaba, un beso en los labios, pero no de la chica que quería.

Kalem: (en shock) ¿Shauna?

Shauna: perdón no a ver te lo dicho antes, pero tu me gustas Kalem.

Kalem: (sorprendido)¡QUUUUUUUUUUUUUE!.

Shauna: pero espero no tengo tengas problemas.- Abrazando a Kalem

Kalem: (en su mente) "espero que serena no haya visto eso".

Del otro lado del campo.

Zoey: veo que te distrajiste.

Paul: que esperabas si llegue tarde al encuentro.

Zoey: Tranquilo, después de todo yo tuve la culpa. –acercandose al pelimorado y susurrándole al oído.-pero si quieres puedo recompensarte.

Tiempo después en el balcón:

Dante: parece que estamos todos.

Kalem: si supongo.

Paul: ¿y que pasara ahora?.

Anunciador: antes del ultimo combate, tendremos un ligero show con la cantante de Pop de la región Kalos y la ex-reina de Kalos, ¡Aria! –en eso hace su presentación la artista saludando al publico, sin mencionar que al ver a los 5 mejores entrenadores no dudo en enviarle un beso al azabache el cual se sonrojo, algo que noto serena.

A mitad del concierto.

Dante: muy bien, que estartegia tienes.

Ash: si, esta vez ganare a una de los mejores.-le ruge la tripa. –creo que aun tengo hambre.

Kalem: hombre, te comiste medio banquete y aun tienes hambre. –señalando la mesa donde estaba el desastre de platos sucios.

Ash: (apenado) perdonen, creo que saldré a conseguir algo de comer.

Dante: no tardes, recuerda que el show dura muy poco.

Ash sale en busca de algo de comer, opto por algo pequeño que se lo calmara, asi que salio del estadio en donde encontró un puesto de helados, y ya adivinaran quien esta ahí.

Ash: ¿Cynthia?

Cynthia: hola Ash, no esperaba verte aquí.

Ash: (le ruje el estomago)(apenado) bueno, es que tenia un poco de hambre y…

Cynthia: no digas mas –le compra un helado. –espero que con esto sea suficiente.

Ash: gracias Cynthia, pero no te hubieras molestado.

Cynthia: no es mucha molestia Ash, todo por mis amigos.

Ash: bueno, será mejor que regrese, mi enfrentamiento esta apunto de comenzar. –estaba apunto de irse cuando de pronto.

Cynthia: oye Ash, pensaras que estoy asustada, péro me acompañas a traer mi bolso, lo deje en un hotel cercano.

Ash: claro, pero tendrá que ser rápido, creo que mi batalla va a comensar. –y asi fueron a ese dichoso hotel. Al llegar…

Cynthia: Muy bien es aquí. –entraron al hotel, en la habitación que había alquilado Cynthia, justamente Ash fue el primero en entrar, sin darse cuenta, la rubia entro detrás de el y cerro la puerta con seguro, no sin antes de dejar un letrero de "No molestar".

Ash: (sin percartarse de la situación) muy bien Cynthia, ¿Qué tal si nos va…?. –en ese momento fue silenciado por un beso en la boca, Ash quedo en completo shock, no sabia que había pasado, al terminar el beso, el estaba completamente rojo, y fue regresado a la normalidad con la voz de la rubia.

Cyntia: sabes, siempre fuiste especial para mi Ash (**N/A: rayshipping a la vista)**, se que eres menor que yo, pero tu fuiste el único que hizo sentir esta sensación.

Ash: (sonrojo estilo Magikarp) Eh…Cynthia, …bueno….yo, este… -es silenciado por otro beso.

Cynthia: bueno, (sonrojándose) sabes, quiero darte un premio por ser campeón de la liga (**N/A: Lemon a la vista).**

Ash: este ….Cynthia, será mejor …que regrese…al event…!WOW! –no se había dado cuenta, pero la rubia se había quitado su blusa, dejando al descubierto su bien formada figura, mostrando cierta parte de su anatomía que era cubierta por un sostén negro. –(mas nervioso) este… Cynthia.

Cynthia: tranquilo, será rápido, además llegaras menos estresado. –sin mas que decia la campeona de Sinnoh había besado nuevamente al azabache, ambos terminaron acostados en la cama, Cynthia encima de Ash quien al principio se sorprendio, pero después fue correspondiendo, para después separarse mostrando un hilo de saliva.

Ash: (aun nervioso) esto…Cynthia…no quiero que te metas en problemas por, …bueno…ya sabes, aun soy menor de edad y…

Cynthia: tranquilo, esto quedara entre tu y yo. –y nuevamente juntaron sus labios, Ash correspondio al beso, pero era el quien ahora tomaba las riendas, paso su mano por la espalda de la mujer, ella sintió la acción pero no dijo nada, solo sonrio en sus adentros, en un agil movimiento, fue despojada de la prenda superior, dejando al aire sus pechos, un poco sonrojada pero feliz sabiendo que el azabache había cedido a sus encantos, mientras el azabache no sabia lo que hacia, se separo de los labios de la rubia, empezando a su cuello, mientras ella se le empezaba a agitar la respiración, el lo hacia como si el tuviera experiencia, aun siendo su primera vez, aun asi, luego bajo sus manos a las caderas de Cynthia, bajando esos bien torneados muslos, agarrándola y con mucho cuidado, empezó a levansarse de la cama, dejándolos a ambos sentados, juntando sus labios nuevamente.

Ash: (en su mente )"esto se siente muy bien, ya veo porque el Brocas quiere conseguir novia.

Mientras en la región Kanto: ciudad Plateada.

Brock: mama, papa, voy a ver un amigo, regreso pronto. –estornuda y siente algo que lo pone pensativo. –no se porque, pero tengo ganas de golpear a Ash.

De regreso a Kalos: ciudad luminalia.

En esos momento Ash, ahora se encontraba encima de la rubia, ahora estaba aun besando su cuello, dejando unas pequeñas marcas en el, acariciando sus piernas, mientras la respiración de la rubia cada ves era mas agitada, ella no sabia, pero su mano había tomado el control remoto del televisor, encendiéndola por accidente.

Locutor: muy bien, eso fue Aria señoras y señores, espero les haya gustado, porque esta apuno de empezar el combate que tanto esperaban el encuentro de el nuevo campeón de la liga Ash Ketchum y la aun campeón Diante. –para Ash eso fue prácticamente repentino, se había olvidado del combate que tendría, asi que tomo su gorra y salio corriendo del lugar, dejando atrás a una Cynthia semi desnuda y con los animos sin atender, salio como rayo de pikachu y abordo un taxi.

Ash: (exaltado)me olvide por completo del encuentro.-dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor su ropa.

¿Ash llegara a tiempo? ¿la alcanzara el dinaro para el taxi? ¿subire un dia un capitulo con algo de sentido? ¿dejare de dividir en partes los capítulos y dejare de escribir rellenos solo para entretenerlos? ¿terminare esta historia?

Region Kanto: pueblo paleta.

Dos chicas de pelo castaño, se encontraban en la entrada de pueblo paleta, ambas un poco sucias después de lo que pasaron.

Mei: te dije que no era buena idea atravesar el bosque.

White: (molesta) ¡BUENO, AL MENOS LLEGAMOS NO!

Mei: bueno pero no te enojes. –saca un poster. –no puedo creer que estamos a punto de conocerlo.

White: yo tampoco, vamos a que buscarlo.- y ambas salen corrindo hacia el pueblo, dejando tirado un poster de una película, la cual resulta ser una en la que participo nuestro héroe.

Continuara….

* * *

**Muy bien, eh aquí otro cap sin sentido de este fics chafa, bueno ya saben las razones de mi retraso, espero lo comprendan, no soy bueno escribiendo lemons, pero espero les guste., en fin, el siguiente cap se llama:**

"**LA BATALLA DECISIVA, LA VISTITA AL PROFESOR Y EL ADIOS A KALOS"**

**Para que no digan que es la parte tres, en fin, le dire una cosa mas, mi harem consistirá exactamente en 14 chicas, por ahora, tengo a Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Leaf, Yellow, Mei, White, Cynthia. Las cuales suman 10 en total, lo que necesito son sugerencias, no importa que sean chicas de los juegos, del manga o del anime, solo eso para llenar los vacantes, también necesito saber, como quieren que sean los siguientes cap, es decir, igual recomendaciones, si necesita suspenso, comedia, tragedia, tristeza, o lo que pienso que sus mentes conchambrosas quieren, en fin, eso es todo, ya saben dejen reviews y nos vemos a la próxima.**

**PD: no uses drogas**

**PDD: no uses movimientos huevo.**

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Nota: pokemon es propiedad de nintendo y de su creador Satoshi Tajiri, la trama es de mi pertenecia.

**Bien, eh regresado antes de tiempo, pero aun asi no canten victoria XD, pues es solo otro capitulo sin sentido, se que dije el titulo del episodio siguiente pero, ese cap será cambiado momento.**

**Por mayoría de votos, Elesa y Sabrina quedan en el harem de Ash, por mayoría de votos inesperados Platina, (si es que asi se llama, sino le cambio el nombre mas adelante) quedara el el harem, pero por pm me han hecho peticiones acerca de su actitud, por lo que aparecerá mas adelante,esto incrementa a 15 chicas de 21) asi que aun hay oportuniades para sus candidatas, también les pedi también un harem para pikachu, por ley de pokemon, Bunnery queda en el harem de pikachu, consejo, que sean pokemon hembras de las chicas, como le harán, saquenselo de la manga, sin mas que decir el cap**

**Aclaración, '' para el dialogo de los pokemon.**

Capitulo 6: cosas que pasan.

Despues de que nuestro héroe casi tiene un momento inolvidable con la campeona de la region Sinnoh, el ahora se encontraba arreglando lo mejor que pudiera para no sospechar nada.

Ash: diablos, si se enteran lo que paso me meteré en grandes problemas. –decia mientras se acomodaba mejor su ropa. -¿un momento?. –se le vino el momento en que recordó como Paul entraba al campo poniéndose su zapato y tropenzando al entrar, recordando que también tenia la ropa muy desacomodada. –(sonrojado) será mejor no preguntar.- tiempo despues llego al lugar y vio como los otros entrenadores eran entrevistados, iba a pasar desapercibido, pero cierta voz lo saco de su escape.

Pikachu: (traductor de google) '¿Dónde estabas?'

Ash: (nervioso) Pikachu no me espantes. –dijo mientras trataba de mostrarse tranquilo, pero sabia que esconder un secreto a su pokemon le era imposible y mas si crusaba sus patitas.

Pikachu: 'a mi no me engañas, recuerdas cuando me mentiste acerca del pokelito'-se percata del la ropa del azabache, ve como su chamarra esta dentro de su pantalón, corre a subirse hasta la altura de la cintura y señala esa parte.

Ash: pikachu, si te cuento un secreto, me dejaras de molestar. –el raton asiente. –veras…

Y mientras eso pasa, estamos en uno de los camerinos donde se encuentra la actual campeona.

Dianta: (en shock) pero…ser actriz es mi mas grande sueño, no pueden hacerme esto.

Agente: lo siento Dianta, hable con el director, incluso con los patrocinadores, pero ahora lo que quieren es a este sujeto. –levantando el cartel de una película llamada "la princesa y el caballero pokemon" donde obviamente esta nuestro condimento preferido.

Dianta: pero…pero…

Agente: lo siento Dianta se acabo, una vez que acabe el torneo, le ofrecerán contratos, pero no te sientas mal, oportunidad si los rechaza. –en eso sale el agente dejando a una Dianta con una aura obscura.

Dianta: Ashton Ketchum ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

De regreso a la entrada del estadio.

Ash: y esto es lo que paso. –dijo el azabache con algo de vergüenza, sin embrago pikachu estaba en un gran shock por lo que oyo, jamas pensó ver ese lado de su amigo, se lo esperaría de brock, pero de su amigo, el de mente llena solamente de pokemon, era imposible. Mientras eso pasaba, una chica rubia, de falda blanca con rojo, una blusa color gris y una gafas rojas, se acercaba tímidamente asi el azabache, sin que este se diera cuenta, mientras que este estaba tratando de hacer reacionar a su pokemon eléctrico a base de sacudida.

Ash: Pikachu, responde, porfavor. –sin embargo no había respuesta.

¿?: veo que tienes problemas con Pikachu, ¿no es asi?.

Ash: (sorprendido) ¿Korelia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Korelia: (nerviosa y sonrojada) Bueno Ash… yo…yo…

Ash: ¿si Korelia?. –baja a pikachu de la banca y toma la mano de la líder de gimnasio, esto causa un sonroja mas fuerte y por ironico que suene, un desmayo, algo que tomo por sorpresa y preocupo al azabache. –hay no, necesito llevarla adentro.- y ya saben lo que paso, se escabullo entre las paredes para evitar ser visto por los reporteros hasta llegar a uno de los camerinos, llego y la acostó en uno de los sofás, para entonces el raton amarillo ya había recobrado la conciencia.

Pikachu: '¿Qué paso?'

Ash: ah Pikachu, ya reaccionaste, me tenias preocupado.

Pikachu: (sorprendido) '¿Korelia?'

Ash: tranquilo amigo, solo se desmayo?. –la "rata cuki" sale del cuarto en viendo a su entrenador con cara de "esto no ha termionado, dejando solos al mostaza y a la patinadora.

Ash: (pensando) "desde que Clemont la lastimo ha estado muy rara conmigo.

Flashback

Ash y sus amigos estaban en ciudad Yantra, se encontraban el centro pokemon junto a la líder de gimnasio Korelia, quien no se separaba del inventor, quien a la vez estaba incomodo, llego la noche y paso lo inesperado, en el campo Ash entrenaba junto a sus pokemon, cuando escucho unos sollozos entre los arbustos.

Ash: ¿Korelia? ¿Qué paso?

Korelia: (en voz baja) Vete.

Ash: pero Korelia…

Korelia: ¡vete!.

Ash: pero…

Korelia: ¡QUE TE VALLAS!. –en ese momento Ash noto como la chica tenia los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar.

Ash: Korelia…- le pone una mano en uno de sus hombros. –escuchame,¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué paso?

Korelia: (mas tranquila) es que… Hable con Clemont y le dije lo que sentía…pero… pero,me dijo que yo no era…lo que el quería, que no sentía lo mismo, y tambien me dijo que no soportaba mi presencia…y …y…- no pudo terminar ya que otra vez se le dio por llorar.

Ash: "enserio no espere eso de Clemont" Korelia, escucha, que importa que Clemont te alla dicho todo eso, son solo palabras.

Korelia: pero Ash… tu no entiendes…

Ash: se que no entiendo lo que es amor, pero se que nadie debe sufrir por eso. –en eso se le ocurrio una idea. –me entere que hay una feria aquí en la ciudad, ¿quieres ir?.

Korelia: ¿y los chicos?

Ash: tu tranquila, Serena y Bonnie ya están durmiendo.

Korelia: (confundida)¿durmiendo? ¿pero que hora es?

Ash: la media noche.

Korelia: ¡¿Media noche?! ¿entonces porque no estas dormido?

Ash: no tengo sueño, entonces ¿Qué dices?.

Korelia: (nerviosa) es…esta bien.

Ambos fueron al centro de la ciudad y vieron todos los juegos que había ahí, atracciones, en fin , Korelia se sentia como niña de 5 años, a pesar de que las atracciones van cada año.

Ash: bueno Korelia, es ru ciudad , asi que decide ¿Dónde quieres primero?.

Korelia: bueno…**(N/A: cortar con por falta de ideas (nuevo shipping en mi muro YEAH)).**

Al final ambos terminaron en la rueda de la fortuna, después de jugar en los puestos, ( que Ash se ganara un teddiursa y se lo regalara) veian una hermosa vista de la ciudad.

Korelia: gracias Ash por todo.

Ash: no hay problema, todo por ver a mis amigos felices.

Korelia: (pensando) "Ash es tan considerado, suspendio su entrenamiento solo para hacer sentirme mejor, ya veo porque a Serena le gusta tanto, es tan bueno, tierno y …lindo". –no se dio cuenta, pero presento un leve sonrojo.

Ash: Que hermosa vista, ¿no es asi?.

Korelia: (saliendo de sus pensamientos) ha si… si Ash es maravillosa.

Ash: sabes, me siento raro.

Korelia: ¿Por qué Ash?

Ash: (pensativo) cuando me divierto con mis amigos, es común que me sienta tranquilo, pero estando solamente contigo, siento como un hormigueo en el estomago.

Korelia: ¿un…un hormigueo en el estomago?

Ash: si y me siento un poco nervioso.

Korelia: eso que sientes, es nuevo para ti ¿verdad?.

Ash: siendo honesto, si, la verdad es que si.

Korelia: (pensamiento) "el tontito no sabe que es amor, pero si eso siente en estos momentos, puede que… no … no tiene que ser cierto, acaso yo…bueno el…no es posible." –se hizo un revoltijo en su mente y empezo a ponerse roja.

Ash: bueno, será mejor que regresemos al centro pokemon.

Korelia: si tienes razón.

Ya en el centro Pokemon:

Korelia: gracias Ash, me ayudastes mucho hoy.

Ash: no es nada, solo fue para hacerte sentir mejor . –se pone nervioso. –sabes te vez bonita cuando sonries.

Korelia: (sonrojada), bueno, pues gracias con el cumplido, bueno, nos vemos mañana. –y se retira no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla al azabache y dirigiéndose a su habitación, dejándolo con un leve sonrojo.

Fin del Flashback.

Ash: ese fue el ultimo dia que la vi con un gran entusiasmo, después empezó a comportarse raro. –se fija detenidamente en la chica. –"en verdad ¿Quién no se fijaría en una chica muy bonita?, es decir su actitud, su entusiasmo, y sobre todo su físico, digo, con esas piernas tan bien formadas…¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO?! –se dijo a si mismo, jamas pensó estar en esa situación. –pero que fue eso, jamas pensé asi de una chica es decir, si tiene bonitas piernas y todo, pero no se compara con las de Cynthia, esas si son dignas de una diosa, y ni hablar de su pecho, tan suaves, tan bien formados y tan…!AY NO, ¿OTRA VEZ?!. –para entonces se dio cuenta de que grito, rápidamente se tapa la boca, pero se percato de algo, la líder de gimnascio ciudad de ciudad Yantra estaba hablando dormida.

Korelia: (entre sueños) Ash… no te vallas.

Ash: (susurrando) no me voy a ir a ningún lado. –dicho esto fijo su vista y vio que sonreía. –(pensando) "es bueno verla sonreir" . –no se dio cuenta pero se iba acercando a la rubia con directo a darle un beso en los labios

¿Qué pasara con ellos? ¿Ash se enamoro de Korelia? ¿la besara? ¿Qué paso con Pikachu? ¿Cuándo escribiré algo cuerdo?

(estruendo) (efectio especial de bajo presupuesto)

Dianta: (furia estilo Yveltal) ¡¿DONDE ESTA ASH KETCHUM?.

Dante: (palido) le digo que no lo se, salio del estadio por algo de comer y no regreso.

Dianta: juro que me las vas a pagar. –y con eso lanzo al pobre sub campeón contra la pared.

Dante: por Arceus, ten piedad de su alma.

¿Dianta se vengara de Ash? Esto y mas en el siguiente cap.

**Tranquilos, Ash no se quedara con Korelia (spoiler) por ahora, solo necesito su opinión, sus candidatas y su paciencia, ya saben que hacer, hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

Nota: pokemon es propiedad de nintendo y de su creador Satoshi Tajiri, la trama es de mi pertenecia.

**Para los que no leen las notas del autor, chequen como están las cosas.**

**Chicas que están en el harem de Ash: Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Leaf, Yellow, Mei, White, Cynthia, Korelia, Platina (sorpresivamente aparición especial), Bianca (de Altomare), Latias (para los pokefilicos), Elesa, Sabrina ,Aria, Roxie, Flannery. Total: 19/21.**

**Hembras en el harem de Pikachu: Bunnery (de Dawn), Glaceon (de May), Emolga (de Iris), Chuchu (pikachu de Yellow). Total: 4/21**

**Espero y completar los harem, se acerca la hora de la verdad, el regreso a Kanto, pero mientras no se llenen no tengo mas ideas, asi que espero sus candidatas, ahora si el siguiente cap.**

* * *

Capitulo 7: el adiós a Kalos.

Ash: (susurrando) no me voy a ir a ningún lado. –dicho esto fijo su vista y vio que sonreía. –(pensando) "es bueno verla sonreir" . –no se dio cuenta pero se iba acercando a la rubia con directo a darle un beso en los labios.

**Momentos antes.**

Reportero 1: joven Paul, ¿Qué hara ahora que termino la liga?

Paul: solo me dedicare a entrenar.

Reportero 2: entonces Kalem ¿es cierto que usted y Ash tienen no solo una rivalidad en batallas, si no también en el romance?

Kalem: (nervioso) no… no se de que me hablan.

(estruendo) (efectio especial de bajo presupuesto)

Dante: ¿que fue eso? –su respuesta fue cotestada, porque una mujer de vestimentas blancas lo toma de la camisa.

Dianta: ¿Dónde esta Ash?

Dante: no lo se.

Dianta: (furia estilo Yveltal) ¡¿DONDE ESTA ASH KETCHUM?.

Dante: (palido) le digo que no lo se, salio del estadio por algo de comer y no regreso.

Dianta: juro que me las vas a pagar. –y con eso lanzo al pobre sub campeón contra la pared.

Dante: por Arceus, ten piedad de su alma.

Mientras con Ash.

El azabache estaba a punto de besar a la chica que ya hacia desmayada, hasta que…

Ash: (dándose una cachetada) pero que estoy haciendo.- se puso a pensar un momento. –que me diría Leaf en estos momentos. –eso lo puso nostálgico. -¿me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora?

De repente la puerta se habre bruscamente.

Clemont: (alarmado) Ash, tenemos que irnos.

Ash: ¿Qué pasa?

Clemont: No hay tiempo vámonos. –y asi Ash tomo a Korelia entre brazos y salieron corriendo.

Ash: ¿Dónde están Serena y Bonnie?.

Clemont: esta en camino al centro pokemon, no te preocupes, Pikachu esta con ellas.

Ya en el centro pokemon.

Serena: Ash, Clemont, que bueno que están bien.

Ash: ¿Oigan y los demás?

Serena: están siendo atendidos, al parecer eso los ataco.- se percata de lo que carga el azabache. -¿Qué le paso a Korelia?

Ash: se desmayo antes de este incidente.

Dante: (aparece cubierto de vendas y unas moletas)Auch, no se que duele mas, o el azote que me dio Dianta, o la golpiza que me dio Serena.

Ash: ¿el azote que te dio Dianta?

Dante: Veras, estábamos siendo estrevistados cuando ella nos ataco, se veía furiosa, y preguntaba por ti.

Ash: (confundido) ¿por mi?¿ Me pregunto que querra?

¿?: deshacerme de ti. –todos se dan cuenta de quien se trata.

Ash: (confundido) ¿Dianta? ¿pero yo que hice?

Dianta: (furia estilo Gyarados) y todavía lo preguntas. –le lanza una bolita de papel el cual, el azabache la habre y ve de que se trata.

Ash: ¿es solo esto? ¿Por qué sali en una película?

Serena: (asombrada) ¿saliste en una película?

Ash: (rascándose la mejilla) Bueno, de hecho soy el protagonista.

Clemont: ¿el protagonista?, vaya debes de ser muy famoso.

Bonnie: es cierto, debe ser la película de un director reconocido.

Ash: de hecho, la dirigio un director novato.

Serena: ¿enserio?, debe de ser muy listo.

Ash: en serio lo es.

Dante: (asustado) eh…chicos, sera mejor irnos.

Todos se dieron cuenta y vieron una campeona, con una aura obscura y una mirada asesina, que literalmente mataria a cualquiera.

Dianta: ¿ya estoy harta? Ashton Ketchum, ¡VAS A MORIR!

Ash: Sera mejor irnos. –Todos asintieron y salieron tal cual Rapidash.

30 minutos corriendo después.

Ash: ¿la hemos perdido?

Dante: parece que si. –se acordó de algo. –tenemos que ir al Avion, el vuelo sale en 1 hora.

Ash: pero todavía pensaba ver al profesor Sykamore.

Clemont: de hecho, me envio un mensaje, dijo que se adelantaría a ver al profesor Oak en pueblo paleta.

Ash: entonces, solo tenemos que evitar a Dianta, y llegar al aeropuerto. –todos asienten. –bien vamos.

Todos salen de su escondite y van de camino al aeropuerto, menos Dante quien se va hacia otra dirección.

Ash: oye Dante, ¿A dónde vas?.

Dante: me olvide de algo, no se preocupen, nos vemos en el aeropuerto, y Ash…cuida a Serena y a Korelia –y asi se alejan todos, tiempo después el rubio termina en una cabina de teléfonos.

Dante: vamos, conteste.

Region Kanto, Pueblo paleta: Casa Ketchum.

Delia: ¿si quien es?

Dante: soy yo , Dante, como están los preparativos.

Delia: ya casi están listos, que tiempo tardaran.

Dante: llegaremos en 3 horas máximo.

Delia: esta bien estaremos listos.

Dante: entonces nos vemos alla. –sale de la cabina y se dirige hacia el aeropuerto.

Mientras con Ash y sus amigos.

Serena: ¿Qué haremos con Korelia?

Ash: llevarla a un lugar seguro.- no se percato de que traía su mochila, su no hasta que sale un papel, el cual obviamente atrapa. –es un boleto de avión.

Clemont: ¿un boleto de avión?

Ash: parece que es para… (sorprendido) ¡Kanto!.

Bonnie: ¿tenia pensado ir a Kanto?

Ash: este boleto es con destino a ciudad Verde, esta muy cerca de pueblo paleta.

Clemont: y que esperamos….- lo típico es que hay una explosión muy cerca de ellos, separadolos con un gran muro de escombros.

Ash: Clemont, Bonnie, ¿están bien?

Clemont: si Ash, estamos bien, ¿Serena, Korelia y tu lo están?

Ash: si, traten de llegar al aeropuerto nos vemos alla. –los otros lo afirman y se dirigen al aeropuerto. En esos momento Korelia despierta.

Korelia: (confundida) ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?

Ash: ah korelia ya despertaste.

Serena: si, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Korelia: bien… creo. –en eso se escucha otra explsion, donde sale Dianta. -¿acaso ella es Dianta?

Dianta: vas a morir Ash Ketchum.

Korelia: (asustada) ¿Qué Ash que…?.

Ash: No hay tiempo, vámonos. –y asi el mostaza jala a los dos chicas antes de recibir un golpe lunar, pero la potencia es tal que los lanza, tirándolos en el suelo, estando a merced de la causante de todo.

Dianta: se acabo, Gardevoir, usa fuerza lunar . –y asi la pokemon Psíquica empezó a cargar el ataque, todo parecía perdido hasta que…

¿?: Braixen, lanzallamas.

¿?: Talonflame, nitrocarga. –ambos ataquen le dieron de lleno a la pokemon, asi se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba.

Ash, Serena: (unisono) Dante/Aria.

Aria: síganme rápido.

Ash: ¿Dante, no vienes?.

Dante: les dare algo de tiempo, ustedes váyanse. –y asi todos siguen a la estrella de pop, mientras tanto, el regresa a su asunto con la actriz. -¿Por qué tratas de matarlo por salir en una película?.

Dianta: porque gracias a el, yo pasare a ser un personaje secundario.

Dante: que tiene de malo ser un personaje secundario, yo lo soy en este fic y no por eso trato de matarlo.

Dianta: Ya basta, me desharé de cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino.

Dante: (desafiante) inténtalo.

Mientras con Ash.

Ellos ya estaban llegando a una limosina blanca, donde todos subieron y se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

Ash: uff, crei que no la libramos.

Aria: (triste) me sorprende su forma de actuar, ella jamas fue asi.

Ash: tranquila, ya se le pasara. –le toca el hombro. –debe ser por algo que se relaciona con esto. –sacando el volante de la película.

Korelia: (sorprendida) Wow, no sabia que hiciste una película.

Ash: (avergonzado) ya basta me harán sonrojar.

Aria: (pensando) "con que sonrojarse" . –y sin pensarlo le da un beso en la mejilla, que dio como resultado que el azabache se pusiera demasiado rojo.

Ash: (nervioso) Ah…Aria…tu… bueno…esto.

Aria: (sonrojada) eso es tu premio por ganar la liga. –lo que no se percato fue de una perfomance y una lider de gimnasio con una furia que en cualquier momento, matarían a la cantante. Mientras Ash se había quedado en un shock tal que parecía estatua.

Serena: Ash, ¿estas bien?

Korelia: Ash responde. –sin embargo, no hubo repuesta.

Aria: tranquilas, debe estar impresionado…eso creo.

Ash: (en su mente) "ella me beso…me beso…me beso, pero ella, bueno, si es linda y todo, es famosa, y además tiene un cuerpo que envidiaría a cualquiera y… no, otra vez no, deja de pensar en eso, si Aria también tiene buen físico, como Serena, ella también tiene lo suyo, sus piernas tan lisas que a la distancia se ven suaves, ay no…" ¡QUE ME ESTA PASANDO! . –no se dio cuenta de que había gritado si no hasta que sintió una mano en su frente.

Serena: (preocupada) Ash, esta bien. –ella se había levantado de su asiento para sentir la temperatura del azabache, lo que no se dio cuenta, fue que estaba en una postura lo suficientemente inclinada para que se pudiera observar con mas detalles sus atributos, algo que hizo el azabache.

Ash: (cubriéndose con su gorra) Si… Serena…estoy bien no te preocupes. –estaba avergonzado, jamas pensó ver a su amiga de esa forma.

Pikachu: (traductor google activado) 'sera que le afectaría lo de Cynthia'.

Y como si el destino le jugara una mala broma, el chofer de aquella limosina freno de repente, haciendo que todos se fueran hacia adelante, pero lo que paso fue inesperado, Serena quien seguía levantada, termino encima de Ash con sus pechos en el rostro del mencionado, al mismo tiempo, Ash se apoyo de la pierna de Aria, pero su mano quedo debajo del vestido, muy cerca de la entre pierna de la chica, pero la mas rara, estúpida y casi imposible coincidencia, fue Korelia que termino entre las piernas de a pelimiel, pero su cara en la entrepierna del mostaza.

Serena: auch, eso dolio. –se percata de su posición. –lo siento Ash, ¿estas bien?.

Ash: (rojo estilo orejas de fennekin) si Serena, estoy bien. -estaba demasiado rojo, y sus ojos estaban en espiral, pero feliz.

Korelia: ay mi cabeza. –se percata de su posición. –(nerviosa) Lo siento Ash.

Ash: Tranquila, solo hazme un favor… te quitarías de ahí. – y asi la rubia obedeció un poco sonrojada.

Aria: (sonrojda) eh…Ash.

Ash: si…

Aria: bueno…tu…mano.- volteo a otra dirección esperando una acción del azabache, quien se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Ash: (mas sonrojado)ah… lo siento.

Aria: no hay problema. –intenta cambiar de tema. –por que frenaste tan bruscamente.

Chofer: nada, solo quería decirles que hemos llegado.

Aria: pero pudiste frenar mas despacio.

Chofer: (trollface) lo se.

Ash: bueno, bajemos rápido. –el pobre no se recupera y sale de la limosina corriendo a una velocidad impresionante.

Al entrar al aeropuerto, varios reportes lo empezaron a invardir de preguntas.

Reportero1: Señor Ketchum, ¿Cómo escapo del estadio ileso?

Reportero 2: ¿es cierto que usted salio en una película?.

Reprtero 3: se rumora que usted tiene un romance con la actual reina de kalos ¿eso es cierto?

Ash: (molesto) ¡YA BASTA, ¿NO ME PUEDEN DEJAR SOlO UN MOMENTO?!

Todos: lo sentimos. –y todos los reporteros se retiran.

Ya muy cerca de abordar, aparece varios sujetos trajeados que empiezan a llenar la vista del azabache de contratos.

Agente: Señor Ketchum, le presento la mejor oportunidad de su vida.

Ash: no tengo tiempo.

Agente: pero… -fue interrumpido por otra explosión.

Dianta: por fin te encuentro.

Ash: ¿y que paso con Dante?. –su repuesta fue contestada con un sujeto arrastrándose hasta donde estaba el resto.

Dante: hice lo que pude, pero me fue peor.

Dianta: unas ultimas palabras.

Ash: (asustado) si, ¿Por qué me quieres matar?

Dianta: porque gracias a ti, me quitaran mi trabajo como actriz profesional, solo para dartelo a ti.

Ash: pero si a mi no me interesa ser actor.

Todos los agentes: ¿QUEEEE?

Ash: no entiendo, ¿Por qué buscan otro talento para reemplazar a otro?, yo no hice esa película por gusto, solo hice para ayudar a un amigo, pero pude ver a Dianta hacer su trabajo con entusiasmo y amor en lo que hace, además, de que sirve que me contraten si despues harán lo mismo, créanme, si dejan que ella siga siendo actriz, puede que inclusive a ustedes les vaya muy bien.

Dianta: (sorpendida)Ash...

Ash: además, yo no tengo cara de alguien famoso, pero Dianta tiene experiencia en eso, no solo eso, ella es especial, bonita y además sexy. –se tapo rápido la boca en eso ultimo.

Serena, Korelia, Aria: (sorprendidas) ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

Ash: (sonrojado) bueno, …yo quise decir…, bueno, ustedes me entienden.

Hubo un silencio hasta que alguien hablo.

Dante: el quiere decir, que si ustedes se deshacen de ella, ¿Dónde conseguirán otra joya como esa? -uno señalo a Serena. –tu no hables.

Agente: odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón, Dianta te debo una disculpa.

Dianta: ¿eso significa que…?

Agente: si, seguiras siendo actriz.

Dianta: (emocionada) oh muchas gracias. –se percata de algo. -¡espera Gardevoir! .-con eso todos miraron hacia el azabache, quien estaba entre la pared y una hoja mágica aputo de córtale la cabeza.

Ash: gracias Dianta. –y con eso se desmaya.

Tiempo después.

Dianta: siento toda la conmocion que les cause.

Ash: tranquila, no paso nada, me alegra que esto terminara.

Serena: y esperamos no se repita.

Ash: muy bien es hora de irnos a … -es interrumpido.

Dante: lo siento Ash, Clemont me llamo por el holomisor, el avión tiene 5 minutos que despego.

Ash: (deprimido) que mala suerte, el siguiente avión sale hasta mañana.

Aria: si quieres los llevo en mi jet, de todos modos me dirigía a Kanto.

Ash: (como niño el dulcería) y que estamos esperando. – y sale corriendo.

Aria: espera Ash, vas en la dirección equivocada.

Ash: (de regreso) por eso digo que es por aca. –y va en sentido inverso.

Serena: Iris tenia razón, es tan infantil. (sonrojada) pero tan lindo.

Aria, Korelia: (molestas) ¡¿Queeee?!

Serena: nada …nada.

Ash: (desde lejos) ¡oigan, ¿no van a venir?!

Korelia: ya vamos. –y asi el resto del grupo, se dirigio al Jet.

Tiempo después en el avión.

Aria: Oigan chicos, quieren ver una película.

Korelia: ¿Cuál es?

Aria: es una que me han recomendado mucho, se llama, "La princesa y el Caballero pokemon.

Ash: (Deprimido) hay no será un largo viaje.

Dante: ni que lo digas.

¿Cómo les ira a nuestros héroes? ¿soportaran ver la película? ¿Qué le pasara a Ash después de tanta experiencia? ¿Cuándo dejare de hacer tontería y media?

Region Kanto: Pueblo paleta.

En el laboratorio del profesor.

Oak: ya voy. –iba con lo que parecía unos globos.

¿?: hola viejo.

Oak: (molesto) ¡¿COMO QUE VIEJO?!, tengo apenas 54 años.

¿?. Ya no se enoje, sabe donde queda la casa Ketchum. –en esos momentos sale Gary.

Oak: (actitud de niño chiquito) por decirme viejo no te digo.

Gary: (nervioso) disculpen a mi abuelo, es que, ya esta algo ceñil y… -fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza.

Oak: ¿me estas diciendo viejo?.

Gary: (jalando al profesor) ven aca abuelo .- dirigiéndose a la chica (por que es una chica obvio). .nos disculpan un momento.

Oak: ahora que mosca te pico.

Gary: abuelo, ya basta, no por eso te metiste en problemas..

Oak: lo se , como iba a saber que las demás se pondrían asi.

Gary: ese Ash, ni siquiera lo intenta y las trae muertas.

Oak: celoso.

Gary: abuelo no empieces.

Oak: y ¿Por qué me tengo que cuidar de ella?

Gary: Porque ella, es Roxie, la mejor estrella de rock y además , líder de gimnasio en Unova, se especializa en tipo veneno.

Oak: uy, de la que me salvaste.

Gary: un momento…eso es, ella es rokera, porque no la contratamos solo por esta noche.

Oak: no lo se, crees que nos alcanza con lo que nos dio Delia.

Gary: creeme, si conoce y porque siento que también quiere con Ash, nos dara un descuento.

Oak: ¿eso crees?

Gary: eso espero .-causando caída estilol anime del profesor. –solo yo me encargo si.

Oak: esta bien, pero sigo inseguro.

Gary: (dirigiéndose a Roxie). Muy bien, a que se debe su visita.

Roxie: busco donde esta la residencia Ketchum.

Gary: te la podría decir, pero no se encontrara.

Roxie: ¿a no?. (**N/A: lo separe para que no se oiga mal**)

Gary: si quieres verlo, porque no vienes en la noche, se encontrara aquí para entonces.

Roxie: esta bien, les importaría que descarguemos todo lo del escenario aquí.

Gary: no hay problema, si quieren lo pueden armar justo en el jardín trasero.

Roxie: vaya gracias, y por cierto, (tapándose la nariz) ¿échate una menta no?

Gary: (tapándose la boca) disculpa, bueno… los llevare al patio.

Al moemto se retiran todos solo quedando la estrella de rock afuera del laboratorio.

Roxie: (3…2…1…Grito de fan) ¡AHHHHHHH. Por fin volveré a ver a Ash!

Continuara…

* * *

**Muy bien, esto cada vez se pondrá mejor, solo espera el siguiente cap, porque habar mas sorpres, y quiero que lean lo de arriba, porque la neta, me siguen enviando las mismas peticiones, por mas que les digo que ya están registradas, me siguen enviando lo mismo, bien, yasaben, reviews, chicas, y nos vemos pronto.**

**PD: no usen drogas.**


	8. Chapter 8

Nota: pokemon es propiedad de nintendo y de su creador Satoshi Tajiri, la trama es de mi pertenecia.

**Puse una hora y termino en otra, pero es una falla del internet.**

**Harem de Ash: Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Leaf, Yellow, Mei, White,Cynthia, Bianca (altomare) Latias, Sabrina, Elesa, Platina, Roxie, Flannery, Whitney**, **Korelia, Aria Skyla**,. **Total :** **21/21.**

**Harem de pikachu: Bunnery (de Dawn) Pachirisu (de Dawn), Emolga ( de Iris), Snivy (de Ash), Chuchu (pikachu de Yellow), Braixen (de Serena), Braixen** **(de Aria), Glaceon** (**de May). Total 8/21.**

**Rivales de Ash: Gary (por Leaf), Drew, (por May), Kenny (por Dawn), Kalem (por Serena), Clemont (por Korelia) Steven y Alder (por Cynthia). (Se aceptan sugerencias).**

**Rivale de Pikachu: Oshowott (por todas), Greninja (por Braixen de Serena), (se aceptan sugerencia).**

**Ahora, sobre las hembras de pikachu, En el opening 3 japones de pokemon xy, se muestra que la fennekin de serena evoluciona, ademas, seria algo epico, poner 2 braixen, pachirisu queda mejor como hembra y ademas, ese harem no esta completo.**

**Sobre las chicas, algunas tendran la oportunidad de estar con Ash, y si son las que estuvieron apunto de entrar al harem.**

**Solo vean el siguiente cap, que no es otra cosa mas que un relleno.**

Capitulo 8: malos pensamientos.

1° hora de vuelo.

Ash: hay mi cabeza, (confundido) ¿Dónde estoy? –trata de moverse sin embargo no lo puede. -¿pero que…?, -noto que estaba amarrado de brazos y piernas, una en cada esquina de una cama King size, estaba solamente con ropa interior.

¿?: (voz seductora) ohh…Ash.

Ash: ¿Quién anda ahí?

¿?: que bueno que despiertas.

Ash: (sorprendido) Serena.

Serena: quien mas iba ser tontito. –lentamente se acercaba hacia donde estaba el azabache, llevaba una bata rosa que le quedaba a la perfeccion en su figura.

Ash: (nervioso) ah… Serena, ¿me podrias desamarrar?.

Serena: Podria…después de que terminemos.

Ash: (mas nervioso) ¿ter…, terminar…?. –su repuesta fue dada porque la pelimiel se empezó a desvestir de manera seductora. –Ah…Serena.

Ash: shhh…solo disfruta el momento.

(Fin del sueño).

Ash: (asustado) Ahhh, ¿pero, que fue eso?-se preguntaba, empezó a mirar por varias partes, en sus piernas Pikachu estaba dormido, del otro lado estaba Dante, quien también dormia plácidamente, y enfrente de ellos estaban los lugares de las chicas, la película había terminado, sin embargo, termino dormido a la mitad, y ahora veía a las chicas platicando tranquilamente, como si nada pasara, el fijo su vista hacia un punto, su amiga de la infancia. –ese sueño fue bastante raro, jamas pensé verla de esa manera, si ella se enterara que pensaría de mi.

Sin embargo, el sueño dejo secuelas, volvió a fijar de nuevo la vista hacia la chica, y vio algo que la impacto, pues era ella, solamente que con la bata que llevaba puesta en el sueño.

Ash: (asustado) Ay, que esta pasando. –se talla los ojos y mira nuevamente, ahora la chica no estaba. –parece que solo lo imagine, chimchars (eso seria "changos") si Serena supiera.

Serena: (detrás de Ash) ¿saber que…?

Ash: (nervioso) ahh…nada Serena, …pensaba en voz alta.

Serena: ya encerio dime Ash.

Ash: no Serena, …no tiene importancia.

Serena: (cara suplicante) por favor.

Ash: no Serena. –y nuevamente, en solo un parpadeo, el azabache la miro nuevamente con la misma bata, haciendo que se sonroje.

Serena: ¿estas bien Ash? –se levantaba un poco, y como al principio, le toco la frente para ver si tenia temperatura, y al igual se inclino lo suficiente para que su anatomía tuviera un mejor enfoque, y como la imaginación del pobre moztasa no había terminado, tuvo una mejor vista, algo que enserio le subio la temperatura y por ende, una hemorragia nasal. –algo que preocupo a Serena. –por dios Ash, estas ardiendo, y te sangra la nariz.

Ash: (en shock) Ahh…Serena.

Serena: tranquilo, traeré algo para evitar el sangrado. –y sale corriendo, dejando a un muy sonrojado Ash, que ahora tenia un tercer problema, un dolor en su entre pierna.

Ash: (tapándose la nariz) ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

Dante: toma, te servirá. –dándole un pañuelo.

Ash: crei que estabas dormido. –dijo tomando en pañuelo y poniéndoselo en la nariz.

Dante: con tanta conmocion me desperté, en fin, ¿que rayos te sucede?

Ash: (con la nariz tapada) tuve un sueño muy raro.

Dante: pues deja de soñar eso, solo estate tranquilo, llegando hablaremos con mas calma si. –y decide volver a dormir.

En esos momentos llega serena con un balde de Agua, un trapo y un pakete de pañuelos.

Serena: ya estuvo Ash, con esto detrendas el sangrado. –tomo dos pedasos de pañuelos de papel (de los Kleenecks) e hizo dos tapones poniendolos en la nariz. –listo, ahora... –toma el trapo y lo empiesa a humedecer, poniendose en una posicion dejando sus posaderas en mejor observacion.

Ash: jamas lo habia visto, pero Serena tienen unas buenas... ¡HAY NO, NO DE NUEVO!

Serena: (preocupada)que te pasa.

Ash: (nervioso) no... nada... nada.

Serena: esta bien...- le pone el pañuelo en la frente. –si nesecitas algo, solo llamame quieres.

Ash: esta bien Serena, creo que ya me siento un poco mejor.

Serena: es bueno oir eso. –con eso se retira.

Ash: pero que diablos me pasa. –se quedo pensando, sin drase cuenta, se fue quedando dormido.

2° hora de vuelo.

Ash: amor ya llegue.

¿?: (saliendo de la cocina) querido, me alegra que llegaras.

Ash: mmmm, huele rico, ¿que cocinaste Korelia?.

Korelia: es algo que te va a encantar.

Ash vestia exactamente igual, solo que su chamarra ahora era un chaleco y ya no tenia los detalles en blanco, Korelia en cambio, tenia puesto un uniforme deportivo que consistia en una sudadera cerrada con bolsas tipo canguro, un Pants que le quedaban muy cortos de las pantorrillas, todo era blanco, con unos deportivos rojos, toda su ropa le quedaba conforme a su figura, en fin, Korelia se habia acercado a la alacena por unos platos, hasta que sintio un abrazo que llegaba por detras de la patinadora.

Ash: (manera seductora) Sabes, lo que cocinaste se ve delicioso, pero por ahora quiero notra cosa en mi menu.

Korelia: Ash, espera, aqui no es buen lugar para... –en eso es interrupida porque el azabache empezo a masajear sus pechos.

Ash: tu sabes tanto como yo que tambien quieres acerlo.

Korelia: (no hace falta describir XD) Ash, yo...espera... –esta vez has bajo su mano por su intimidad de la chica.

Ash: ¿porque no empezamos de una vez .-el empezo a mover su mascunilidad por la "zona prohibida", que ya tenia su pants hasta la rodilla.

Korelia: (Sediendo) Vamos Ash, no pares.

Ash: ¿estas listas?

Korelia: si, ya hazlo. –no falta decir que paso, sin embargo, la chica empezó a decir varias veces el nombre del muchacho.

(En la realidad).

Korelia: (moviendo al Azabache) Ash, Ash, despierta. –y eso significa (fin del sueño).

Ash: (confundido) eh …¿Qué paso? –volvio a ver para todos lados, Dante seguía dormido, Serena se encontraba viendo una revista y Aria parecía estar ensayando una canción, Korelia se encontraba junto a el.

Korelia: estabas dormido y diciendo cosas sin sentido **(N/A: como este fic)** ¿Qué te pasa?

Ash: Nada amor, no es nada.

Korelia: (sonrojada), ¿me llamaste amor?

Ash: perdón, quise decir Korelia, pero en fin, no fue nada.

Korelia: bueno, si necesitas algo solo dime.

Ash: esta bien querida.

Korelia: (mas sonrojada), ¿Qué..querida?.

Ash: ah…no dije nada. –y con esto la rubia se retira, sin embargo, el azabache le da "una pequeña mirada" a las cadera de la chica. –pero que bien se mueve, "Dialgas (seria diablos), no se que me pasara si sigo asi". –y sin darse cuenta, se volvió a dormir.

3° hora de vuelo.

Ash: (confundido) ¿Dónde estoy? –se encontraba en un cuarto de hotel, al levantarse se fijo por la ventana y se fijo que estaba a la orilla del mar.

¿?: Ash, querido ya despertaste.

Ash: (recordando) "a si casi lo olvido" si Aria, ya estoy despierto.

Aria: (entrando a la habitación) que bien, parce que fue un viaje agotador.

Ash vestia un traje negro con una camisa blanca desabrochada, tenia la corbata desamarrada y el cinturón suelto, Aria, en cambio, vestia con una blusa de tirantes color purpura, unos shorts color beige y unas sandalias.

Ash: si que lo fue, la fiesta, el ramo, el vuelo, pero ya todo paso, por fin ya estamos juntos. – y le da un en los labios.

Aria: (tono seductor) sabes, con todo eso evito que fuera un buen inicio de nuestra luna de miel, pero hoy. –le susurra en el oído.- yo hare que sean inolvidables.

(en la realidad)

Mientras Ash tenia otra hemorragia nasal, pikachu salio de la nada soltando una descarga que le dio directo, haciendo que el azabache se depertara soltando un grito.

Dante: (furioso) ¡¿QUE PARTE DE QUIERO DORMIR NO ENTIENDES?! –y le pone la almohada en su cara.

Chicas: ( furia estilo Zekrom) ¡¿QUE LE HACES A ASH?!.

Dante: porque tengo el presentimiento de que me va a doler.

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Ash seguirá tenindo sueños raros? Dante sobrivira a la golpiza de las chicas? ¿esto y mas en el siguente episodio.

**Raro o no, ese es el capitulo, ya sabe que hacer, hasta la próxima.**


	9. Chapter 9

Nota: pokemon es propiedad de nintendo y de su creador Satoshi Tajiri, la trama es de mi

**Muy bien, sabemos que el harem de Ash esta completo, y el de pikachu va para alla, hasta ahora la situación es esta:**

**Bunnery y Pachirisu (Dawn), Snyvi (Ash), Chuchu (Yellow), Braixen(Serena) Delphox(Aria, me acabo de enterar que evoluciono), Emolga (Iris), 2 Glaceon (May y Cynthia), Marril (Misty).Total 10/22.**

**Si pudieron con el de Ash, pueden con el de Pikachu, muy bien, solo disfruten el cap.**

* * *

Capitulo 9: un problema para Pikachu.

Pikachu salio de la nada soltando una descarga que le dio de lleno al azabache, quien solto un grito.

Dante: (furioso) ¡¿QUE PARTE DE QUIERO DORMIR NO ENTIENDES?!

Chicas: (furia estilo Zekrom) ¡¿QUE LE HACES A ASH?!

Dante: porque tengo el presentimiento de que me va a doler. –ya ni hablar como le fue.

Tiempo después.

Aria: esto te enseñara a no matar a Ash. –le hablaba a lo que parecía ser una momia, mientras el pobre azabache quedo palido por la masacre que presencio.

Ash: si eso le hicieron por ponerme una almohada, no quiero imaginar que le harian si me moria. –sacudio su cabeza, y trato de cambiar de tema. –Pikachu ¿que te sucede?, ¿Por qué me lanzaste un impactrueno?

PIkachu estaba completamente palido, sudaba frio y parecía tener un pedazo de papel en su pequeña nariz.

Flashback de Pikachu.

1º hora de vuelo.

Serena se había retirado del lugar del azabache, quien estaba pensativo, tiempo después el se durmió justo cuando Pikachu había despertado.

Traductor de Google activado

Pikachu: (despertando) Ayyy que buena siesta. –mientras se estiraba le ruge el estomago. –creo que tengo Hambre.

Asi el roedor amarillo se bajo de las piernas del Ash, y busco en la mochila para sacar un frasco de comida pokemon y una botella de Ketchum.

Pikachu: si alguien me viera, pensaria que estoy loco. –en ese momento sintió que le acariciaban la cola. –pero que bien se siente.

¿?: y creeme que te sentiras mejor si vienes conmigo.

Pikachu: (Sorprendido) ¿Braixen?, (Dudoso) ¿eh? ¿Cuál Braixen eres?

Braixen: la que te acompaño todo el tiempo tontito.

Pikachu: ¿y que quieres de mi?

Braixen : solo ven. –y jala a pikachu hasta donde parecer ser un vestidor.

Pikachu: ¿y que hacemos aquí? –su respuesta llego por un beso en la boca, poniendolo nervioso. –A… Braixen…

Braixen: veo que o eres como Ash, asi que sabes lo que tengo en mente.

Pikachu: (nervioso) ¿pero porque llegas a esos extremos?

Braixen : jamas te agradeci por salvarme del equipo Roket.

Pikachu: no es necesario , enserio…-fue callado por otro beso en los labios, algo que pikchu correspondio. –(mente) "¿por esa razón Oshowatt quiere novia eh?"

Region Kanto, pueblo paleta.

En el laboratorio del profesor Oak se estaba armando un escenario, y los pokemon del mostaza estaban ayudando.

Oshowatt: (estornudando) hay canijo.

Snyvi: ¿que pasa Oshowatt?

Oshowatt: no se porque, pero quiero golpear a pikachu. –en eso siente como le apretan el cuello con unos látigos.

Snyvi: (furia estilo garchomp) ni se te ocurra tocar a mi Pikachu.

De regreso al avión.

Braixen estaba en una posición muy comprometedora encima de pikachu.

Braixen: (manera seductora) esto lo vas a disfrutar mas que yo.

Pikachu: (en shock)Bra…Braixen. – y como si arceus le salvara la vida, alguien jalo a la zorra (en buen sentido)

Braixen : (furiosa)¿Quién fue? –su repuesta fue dada al ver a otro pokemon de su especie.

Delphox: ¿Qué crees que le haces a Pikachu?.

Braixen : ¿Qué te importa?

Delphox jala a Pikachu y lo lleva a otra habitación.

Pikachu: (feliz) Gracias Braixen, gracias por…-fue callado por otro beso, dejándolo aun mas nervioso. –eh…Braixen…

Delphox: ¿tu crees que te dejaría con esa zorra (en modo de ofensa)?

Pikachu: pero Braixen…- no pudo terminar porque Braixen lo empujo al piso terminando en la misma posición que tuvo antes.

Delphox: Creeme que estaras mejor conmigo. –y de manera seductora empeso a levantar su pelaje (el cual parece vestido), mostrando su parte intima.

Pikachu: (sonrojado) Braixen…si se enteran estaremos en problemas.

Delphox: no me importa. –y antes de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, también es jalada.

Braixen : o no, ni creas, pikachu es mio

Delphox: en tus sueños. –y se inicia una discusión, la cual pikachu aprovecha para escapar.

Pikachu: (cansado) fiuu…crei que no la libraba.

Aria: ah Pikachu, ¿Qué haces aquí?. –la cantante salía de su vestidor con unas hojas, en ese momento el raton eléctrico le da hambre. –veo que tienes hambre, ven te dare algo de comer.

Para Pikachu, eso era un regalo de Arceus, Aria lo llevo a dentro del vestidor donde estaba antes, saco un plato y un frasco de comida.

Aria: aquí tienes. –le da el plato, y mientras pikachu disfrutaba de su comida, Aria saca una bolsa. –cuando termines de comer puedes probarte esta ropa. –y sale de la habitación.

2º hora de vuelo.

Korelia salía del baño cuando el azabache empezó a hablar dormido.

Ash: (dormido)sabes, lo que cocinaste se ve delicioso, pero quiero otra cosa en el menú.

Korelia: (confusa) ¿Qué estará soñando?

Mientras en el vestidor.

Pikachu estaba frente un espejo viendo su vestimenta, que consistia únicamente de una chaqueta azul marino con detalles en blanco y una camisa blanca, también tomo un peine y empezó a hacerse un peinado hacia enfrente (como Elvis Presley).

Pikachu: (jugando frente al espejo) Gracias gracias…Wow este estilo si que me queda, hasta parezco famoso…y ya lo soy. –pero una voz lo saco de su pensamiento.

¿?: oh… pikachu.

Pikachu: hay no, debo esconderme y… -pero fue tarde, ya que al dar media vuelta se topo con algo y mejor dicho alguien, a quien no esperaba ver. –(nervioso) ho..hola Braixen.

Delphox: hola pikachu, te vez bien, (manera seductora) y mas que no trae pantalón.

Pikachu: (mente) "seria chido que trajera hasta cinturón"

Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta cuando Braixen se le abalanzara.

Delphox: en que estábamos. –y pikachu estaba a punto de ver el paraíso cuando nuevamente fue salvado.

Braixen : eso no lo haras. – y nuevamente empieza una discusión.

Pikachu: (saliendo del vestidor) hay porque me paso eso.

3° hora de vuelo.

Pikachu estaba viendo la televisión desde el lugar de Ash quien estaba completamente dormido, cuando de repente fue jalado de manera brusca.

Pikachu: por Arceus, ¡BASTA!

Braixen : después de que te enamores de mi.

Pikachu: (serio) por que siento que esto va a terminar mal.

Delphox: el se enamorara de mi.

Braixen : no de mi.

Delphox: de mi. –y empieza una nueva discusión, sin embrago, al soltar a pikachu, el cual cayo entre las patas traseras de las hembras, al mirar hacia arriba se llevo el mejor espectáculo de su vida, lo que hizo que tuviera su pequeño sangrado en la nariz.

Pikachu: (embobado) esto es genial. –pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que le pisaron la cola, haciendo que saltara y soltara una descarga, asustando a todos y dándole al morocho, y ya saben lo que paso.

Fin del flashback.

Pikachu no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo atendido por la enfermera Joey, ya que no había reaccionado en un buen rato.

Ash: (preocupado) tranquilo amigo, te sentiras mejor muy pronto.

Joey: tranquilo, lo revisare enseguida.

¿Qué sucederá con pikachu?...(efecto de disco rayado)

Ash: por cierto. –saca una cartilla de vacunación. –a pikachu le toca su vacuna, se la podría aplicar ya de paso.

Joey: esta bien. –y eso fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

Pikachu: (traductor activo) 'no espere, no me gustan las inyecciones, ¡AYUDA!'

Bueno, ya sabemos que le paso, continuemos, ¿en que afectara esa experiencia a Pikachu?, ¿podre seguir escribiendo algo cuerdo para su entretenimiento, para que mas o menos vayan entendiendo la historia y tenga algo de sentido? Esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo.

En otro lugar mas obscuro.

Dialga: (curioso) ¿que planea señor Acerus?

Arceus: recuerdas a Ash Ketchum.

Dialga: como olvidarlo, ese pequeño hero, ¿que tiene que ver con eso?

Arceus: yo lo sabras. -mientras se fija en una piedra mega-evolutiva. -esto sera divertido.

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno, me dije a mi mismo, si le arruino la vida a Ash, ¿porque no a Pikachu? , esto tendrá referencia a lo que se viene mas adelante, en fin ya saben que hacer, Hembras rivales y nos vemos pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

Nota: pokemon es propiedad de nintendo y de su creador Satoshi Tajiri, la trama es de mi pertenecia.

**Muy bien las cosas están asi.**

**Harem de Ash incrementa a 25, en este caso, yo pongo a las nuevas chicas, en este caso será: una enfermera Joy, (tendrá mucho protagonismo en la historia) Shapphire (se me ocurrio la idea), Bianca/Bel, (porque hice mencion de que también quería con Ash).** **Marina.**

**Harem de Pikachu: Bunnery y Pachirisu (Dawn), Marril (Misty), Emolga (Iris), Delphox (Aria), Braixen (Serena), Meloetta, Chuchu (Yellow), 2 Glaceons (May y Cinthya), Snyvi (Ash), Minccino (Bel) total: 12/25.**

**Rivales de Ash: Gary (Leaf), Red (aparecerá como primo de Ash, el ira por Yellow) Alder y Steven (Cinthya), Black (White), Kyohei (Mei), Brock (Por las chicas mayores del harem, ya sea Cinthya, Elesa o Joy), Drew (May), Kenny (Dawn), Clemont (Korrina), Barry (Aria, porque quiere ser famoso), Jimmy (Marina), Cilan (se me ocurrirá después con quien). Total: 13/25.**

**Del harem de pikachu no hago mención, aun no se los candidatos, en fin disfruten el cap. **

* * *

Capitulo 10: problemas con los pichus.

Ash: sabes muy bien que necesitas esas vacunas.

Pikachu: (traductor) 'pero tu no sabes como duelen T-T'

Ash: no sea chillon y vamos a buscar a las chicas.

Nuestros héroes por fin habian llegado a Ciudad verde en la región de Kanto, y después de atender a Pikachu y hacer una pequeña parada en el centro pokemon, se dirigirán a pueblo paleta, pero hubo unos pequeños incovenientes…

Dante: hasta que por fin salen.

Ash: ¿y las chicas para donde fueron?

Dante: ellas tomaron caminos distintos, ¿y que tal te fue con la enfermera Joy?.

Ash: ni me lo recuerdes.

Dante: bueno, me ire por ahí, ¿Dónde nos vemos?

Ash: que te parece encontrarnos aquí.

Dante: bueno nos vemos después.- y se retira.

Ash: oye Pikachu, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un recorrido por la ciudad nosotros también?

Pikachu: esta bien. –y asi ambos salen a la salida, mientras una enfermera Joy los veía irse.

Joy:mi primer dia, y conoci al chico de mis sueños (cara de enamorada).

Dante: (aparición tipo Conway) entonces te tengo buenas noticias.

Joy: (asustada) aléjate pervertido. –y le suelta una bofetada.

Dante: ayyy, no hare lo que piensas que hare. –ya calmada la situación. –si quieres verlo ven a su fiesta, en pueblo paleta, te doy la dirección.

Joy: muchas gracias.

Mientras tanto en un restaurante.

El azabache se encontraba comiendo junto con su pokemon.

Ash: sabes pikachu, aunque no lo creas, este lugar trae muchos recuerdos.

Pikachu: 'será porque pasamos siempre que regresamos'

Ash: de hecho, a pasado mucho desde que estuvimos en Kanto. – y mientras recordaba, no se dio cuenta de que un pequeño pokemon planea robarse su plato de spaguetti.

Pikachu: 'oye, deja eso'. –pero fue muy tarde, ya que solo vio las patas que tomaron el plato de su amigo. –'oye reacciona, se llevan tu comida'

Ash: ¿a que? -se percata de la situación. –oye eso no es tuyo. –y sale corriendo no sin antes dejar pagada la comida.

Mientras Ash perseguia al misterioso pokemon, algo pasaba en el centro pokemon.

Joy: ¿tu crees que tengo posibilidades de estar con el?

Dante: seguro, solo tu síguele hechando el Mygthyena(que eso seria "echarle el perro")?

Joy: (ansiosa) ¿y que estamos esperando? –y sale corriendo hacia pueblo paleta.

De regreso con Ash.

El estaba corriendo hasta llegar a un callejón, pero el pokemon entro a una pequeña abertura.

Ash: maldición, Pikachu usa cola de Hierro. –el pokemon lanzo el ataque haciendo un ollo mas grande donde cupieran ambos, pero se llevaron una increíble sorpresa.

Ash: un momento.-se da cuenta que eran dos pichus, uno tenia el plato de comida y el otro estaba en una colchoneta, estaba muy enfermo. –ese pichu…esta ardiendo, será mejor que vayamos al centro pokemon, deprisa.

De vuelta al centro pokemon.

Dante: (molesto) es la ultima vez que me involucro con una enfermera o una oficial.

Joy: lo siento en verdad, ahora no te muevas. –la enfermera estaba con unas vendas cubriendo el brazo del rubio, que parecía tener varias cortadas. En esos momentos llega Ash.

Ash: (preocupado) rápido enfermera Joy, atienda este Pichu.

Joy: a ver déjame revisarlo. –se da cuenta de su situación. –esta muy mal, lo atenderé enseguida.

Ash: gracias enfermera.

Mientras tanto fuera del centro pokemon.

Traductor activo

Pikachu: sabes lo que le pudo pasar a tu hermano.

Pichu: lo siento, de verdad. –y en ese momento se pone a llorar.

Pikachu: ya tranquilo, veras que tu hermano se pondrá bien, ahora vamos adentro. –y asi ambos entraron.

**N/A: las cosas a partir de aquí se pondrán algo intensas aquí.**

Tiempo después.

La enfermera Joy había terminado de atendender a pichu.

Joy: pichu ya esta en perfecto estado.

Ash: muchas gracias enfermera.

Joy: (sonrojada) no hay de que. –eso era una señal de alarma para el morocho.

Ash: bueno…ya me voy. –y toma a los pokemon y sale corriendo.

Afuera del centro pokemon.

Aria: me siento feliz, muy poco será la fiesta de Ash.

Serena:ya quiero que me vea en mi nuevo vestido.

Korelia: y que mire los regalos que le compre. –sin embargo, las tres fueron tacleadas por algo que venia a alta velocidad.

Dante: (saliendo del centro pokemon) ¿y a este que le pico?

Ash corrió sin sentido alguna hasta que llego al callejón donde estaban antes.

Ash: por fin estoy a salvo. –se fija en ambos pichu. –bueno es mejor dejarlos, pero la próxima vez que pase eso, ya saben a donde ir. –sin embargo, uno de ellos jalo de su chaqueta.

Pichu: 'oye, ¿puedes ver esto?.

Ash: (confundido) ¿Qué pasa? –se fijo que llevaban una bolsa, y al meter vio que se trataban de unas pokebolas. –son pokebolas, y están dañadas.-se pone a pensar un poco y saca su holomisor. –vamos responde.

En otro lugar de la ciudad

Bonnie: te dije que buscaras información.

Clemont: no me lo recuerdes.-en eso suena su holomisor, llevándose una sorpresa. –es Ash.

Ash: (por holomisor) hola Clemont, ¿Dónde estas?.

Clemont: en ciudad Verde, siento que perdieras el vuelo.

Ash: tranquilo,de hecho yo también estoy en la ciudad.

Clemont: (sorprendido) ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?.

Ash: luego te cuento, por ahora necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿Dónde te encuentras?.

Clemont: aun no lo se, pero que tal si nos vemos en el centro pokemon.

Ash: entoces nos vemos alla. –y se corta la llamada.

De regreso con Ash:

Ash: bueno que mas hay aquí. –y saca varias cosas como corcholatas, juguetes, etc, hasta que… -¿pero que demonios…?. –entre la búsqueda encontró unas revista de la que no se esperaba, una revista de modelos, única y exclusivamente para mayores de edad.

Pichu 1: (confuso) ¿Por qué los humanos se ponen nerviosos con esas revistas?

Pichu 2: no lo se, oye pikachu…¿eh?. –volteo a ver a pikachu, el cual, estaba viendo un poster que contenia a una modelo y unas Loopunys, el cual la "rata cuki" les hecho el ojo.

Ash: (pensamiento) "esta parece una revista que me enseño Gary".

Flashback.

Ash había regresado de Unova, tiempo después de que Alexa les tomara la foto, habían entrado al laboratorio, donde hubo un reencuentro de dos viejos amigo.

¿?: veo que has regresado "Ashy –boy".

Ash: pero si es Gary.

Gary: ¿a quien mas esperabas?

Ash: ¿y como te ha ido todo este tiempo?

Gary: de maravilla, me entere que Leaf empezaría de nuevo con su viaje.

Ash: ¿es encerio? Me alegra escuchar eso.

En fin, hubo muchas charlas, comentarios, hasta que se llego a cierto punto.

Gary: oye Ash, ¿ya tienes novia?.

Ash: no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

Gary: bueno, es que vinieron 2 entrenadoras nuevas y se ve que son muy fans tuyas…

Ash: no me digas que me quieres cambiar por dinero otra vez.

Gary: (haciéndose el inocente) ¿yo?, ¿por dinero? Como crees…es por una bola Maestra.

Ash: (resignado) se ve que no tienes remedio.

Gary: lo dice el maestro de la Friendzone.

Ash: (confundido) ¿maestro de la friend..que? ¿acaso es otro nivel de maestro pokemon?

Gary: (sarcástico) si, y tu tienes la capacidad pera ese nivel.

Ash: (ilusionado) ¿en verdad?.

Gary: (molesto) estaba siendo sarcástico.

Ash: bueno pero no te enojes.-fija su irada en un punto del librero y se fija en algo raro. V-oye Gary, ¿Qué es eso que sobresale del librero?

Gary: si te cuento un secreto, lo esconderías.

Ash: claro. –en ese momento el castaña se acerca al librero y saca lo que parece una revista.

Gary: echale un vistazo.

Ash: -queda sonrojado por lo que vio, pues se dio cuenta que era una revista de chica en Bikini. -¿pero que rayos…?

Gary: te gusta, es el ultimo numero que salio hace días. –abre la revista y entre los dos lo ven. –pero mira que bellezas.

Ash: (intranquilo) Gary…por favor basta.

Gary: tranquilo nadie se dara cuenta. –se percata de algo. –mira… si Sabrían sale aquí también.

Ash: (levantándose de golpe) sabes que Gary, mejor me voy a mi cas.

Gary: (hemorragia nasal) como quieras, no sabes lo que te pierde.

Fin del flashback.

Ash: -observa la revista en cada uno de sus detalles, en la portada tenia a una modelo. –veamos, "PG (pokegirls), edición especial 10 aniversario", incluye una revista exclusiva para pokemon. –en ese momento sale una pequeña revista, que tenia el mismo contenido, solo que este tenia a una Kirlia. –esto no me sirve. –y lanza la revista. –ese dia no mira nada, (curioso) veamos que tiene.

Pikachu: -estaba tan embobado viendo el poster de Loopunnys, que no vio cuando la revista le dio en su cabeza. –hey no lanzen eso. –se percata del objeto.-¿una revista?, veamos que tiene.

30 minutos después.

Los pichus sacaron un carrito de su escondite con dos bultos, uno grande que parecía que no lo podían cargar, y otro muy pequeño, casi de su tamaño.

Pichu 1: esa revista es del diablo, los pobres no tenían culpa de nada.

Pichu2: lo malo es que no querian soltarla, en fin, vamos a darles un funeral digno. –y asi ambos ratoncitos tomaron camino asi un muelle para lanzar dichos cadáveres al rio, hasta que…

Pichu 2: un momento, ¿y si los llevamos a un centro pokemon?

Pichu 2: que buena idea, y yo recuerdo donde esta vamos. –y asi ambos empezaron a jalar el carrito hacia el centro pokemon, que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Mientras en el centro pokemon.

Aria: (adolorida) me duele todo mi cuerpo T-T

Serena: (triste) y mi ropa se arruino T-T.

Korelia: y todos los regalos se rompiero T-T. –y de dan un abrazo de hermanas.

Clemont: Ya se tardo demasiado ¿Dónde estará? –en eso se abre la puerta, dejando entrar dos Pichus.

Bonnie: (emocionada) pero que lindos, son dos pichus. –sale dedenne de su bolsa y una pokebola se abre saliendo de ahí un Fennekin (**N/A: si recordaran al principio de la historia, Bonnie inicia su viaje para ser coordinadora y elige a Fennekin como su inicial, por un motivo obvio, dejando eso en claro, continuemos).**

Todos ven como socializan los pokemon hasta que recuerdan su situacion.

Dante: (acercándose a los pichus) Oigan, no es por molestar, ¿pero saben donde esta nuestro amigo?

Pichu 1: (traductor) si. –y se sube al bulto grande y lo abre revelando que era el morocho. -¿es este no?.

Todos: (unisono) ¡es Ash!.

Pichu 2:- abre el otro bulto. –y el también.

Fennekin de Bonnie, Dennede.: ¡pikachu!

Ambos veain a los tales difuntos, tenían los ojos en blanco, tenían la boca abierta, les escurria la saliva y tenían sangre en la naris, sin embargo, tenían sus rasgos de felicidad.

(**ahora imagínense que es una telenovela del Televisa)**

Serena: (Llorando) Ash, responde, por favor.

Aria, Korelia: (llorando) no Ash. –veian muy triste la escena y se abrazaron para como su único cnsuelo, mientras serena apoyaba su cabeza nen su pecho.

Mientras con pikachu.

tarductor activo.

Braixen: (desesperada)Pikachu, responde.

Delphox: (deeperada) no me dejes asi no. –y todos miraban esa escena con tristesa.

Comerciales…**(nah no se crean, continuemos de manera normal)**

Todos estaban triste por la perdida de su Moztasa favorito, pero como si de una película de Disney se tratase, solo una lagrima de serena que cayo en la frente del azabache…

Ash: (despertando) Mmm,…Serena.

Serena: (feliz) Ash…

Ash: (aturdido) Serena…tu..tu.

Serena: (ilusionada) si Ash…

Ash: tu…tus pechos son muy suaves.-Efecto de disco rayado.

Serena: (O_o) ¿Qué dijiste…?

Ash: (reaccionando) Ahhh…no dije nada.

Con pikachu…

Braixen: (triste) Pikachu… -y suelta una lagrima que cae en la cabeza de pikachu.

Pikachu: (aturdido) Braixen…

Braixen: (feliz) si…pikachu…

Pikachu: el pelaje de tu pecho es muy suave…y hueles a moras silvestres.

Braixen: (sonrojada) Gracias …pikachu.

Pikachu: (reaccionando) un momento, ese olor de de moras silvestres ¡COMIDA!. –y se chispa del abrazo de para ir a un canasto de bayas.

Delphox: (muerta de la risa) jajaja, que la creiste.

Braixen: al menos me lo dijo a mi. –y eso callo a la zorra mayor.

De regreso con Ash.

Ash: (confundido) ¿Dónde estoy?

Clemont: en elcentro pokemon.

Ash: Clemont, que alegría verte.

Clemont: ¿y que querias que hiciera?

Ash: veras, estos pequeñines me dieron unas pokebolas, pero están estropeadas.

Clemont: ya entiendo, solo déjamelo a mi. –y toma las pokebolas para arreglarlas.

Aria: no recuerdas que te paso.

Ash: la verdad no.

Korrina: ¿y donde fuiste?.

Ash: estos pichus tenían problemas y fuimos a resolverlos.

Bonnie: hay que bonitos, yo quiero a los dos. –abrazando a los dos los cuales respondieron con una descarga.

Serena: Bonnie ¿estas bien?.

Bonnie: (aturdida) si, estoy bien. –sin embargo los pichus se alejaron y se metieron en la chaqueta de Ash.

Ash: tranquilos, no les hara daño.

Clemont: listo, ya están su pokebolas. –ambos pokemon toman las pokebolas, pero se las dan a Ash.

Ash: (confundido) ¿porque me dan sus pokebolas?. –su respuesta fue dada ya que ambos ratones activaron el capturador. -¿Qué raro?

Bonnie: (haciendo pucheros) no es justo, yo quería atraparlos.

Aria: Ash, atrapaste dos pichus.

Ash: eso parece, pikachu ven a saludar a nuestros nuevos amigos.

Pikachu: '¿enserio?, eso es genial.

Ash: bueno, es hora de ir a Pueblo paleta.

Todos: (emocionados) ¡Siiiiii!

Asi nuestros héroes tuvieron su dia en Ciudad verde, y ahora van camino a pueblo paleta con dos nuevos amigos, ¿Qué les sucederá en el camino?

En otra dimensión

Dialga: señor Arceus, los pichus están con ellos.

Arceus: excelente, falta la otra parte del plan. -mira dos piedras mega-evolutivas, una de color amarillo y otra de color rosado, sin embargo, esta no tenia signo de ADN. –esta muy cerca.

¿Qué planea Arceus?

Continuara…

* * *

**Bien, un poco aburrido lo se, pero algo es cierto, estos pichus tendrán algo que ver en la historia, si, bueno ya saben que hacer, nos vemos.**


	11. Chapter 11

Nota: pokemon es propiedad de nintendo y de su creador Satoshi Tajiri, la trama es de mi pertenecia.

**Esta bien, soy un asco en estas cosas.**

**En fin, me dijern que minccino es macho, la verdad no lo sabias, en este caso tendre que cambiarlo, después analice el harem de Ash y dije, si ella tiene un pokemon en su harem, ¿porque pikachu no tiene una humana?, asi que tienen la siguiente decisión, ¿quieren que haiga una humana en el harem de pikachu?, si es que si, pongan a posibles candidatas, y si es que no, no es necesario.**

**Las cosas siguen asi, asi que disfruten el cap.**

* * *

Capitulo 11: llegando a pueblo paleta, recordando viejos tiempos parte 1.

Nuestros héroes tuvieron una rara experiencia en ciudad verde, y ahora están en camino a pueblo paleta.

Ash: que bien, ya falta poco para llegar. –iba un poco incomo, ya que la misma enfermera Joy los había acompañado, e iba abrazada del brazo del azabache.

Aria: (cansada) oye Ash, no podemos descansar 5 minutos.

Ash: vamos, solo una hora mas para llegar. –se fija en el semblante de Serena. -¿te pasa algo?

Serena: (tirándose al piso) vamos Ash solo 5 minutos.

Korelia: (apoyando a Serena) por favor, siiiiiiiiiii.-y le hacen cara de cachorro.

Ash: (resignado) esta bien. –le suena el estomago. –huy creo que tengo hambre.

Joy: yo me encargo. –y saca un canasto con varios panes.

Clemont: bueno, y que esperamos. –y asi todos se pusieron a comer, debajo de un árbol.

En otra dimensión.

Arceus: perfecto, es hora. –las dos piedras emitien un brillo. –jamas pensé hacer esto.

De regreso con el grupo.

Ash y Pikachu estaban comiendo tranquilamente hasta que les cayeron encima varias manzanas, preocupando a todos.

Serena: (asustada) no Ash, hay que sacarlo de ahí. –y asi sacan a los dos inconscientes.

En otro lugar.

Ash: ¿Donde estoy? –despierta y se encuentra flotando en un cuarto obscuro.

Pikachu: ¿Ash eres tu? –el raton eléctrico como pudo se acerco a donde estaba su entrenador.

Ash: (asombrado) Pikachu, ¿acaso hablaste?

Pikachu: espera ¿puedes entenderme?

En eso aparece un resplandor que los Cega, hasta que se oye una vez.

Arceus: Es bueno verte de nuevo Ash Ketchum.

Ash, Pikachu: (sorprendidos) Arceus.

Arceus: no es para sorprenderse, ya nos habiamos visto en Kalos.

Ash: ¿Dónde estoy?.

Arceus: tranquilo, estoy en tu mente.

Ash: ¿en mi mente?

Arceus: Ashton Ketchum, estas aquí porque, debido a tu heroísmo a lo largo de tus viajes, eh decidid recompensarte.

Ash: ¿recompensarme?.

Arceus: la primera recompensa que tienes, no solo como usuario del Aura, podras entender a los pokemon.

Ash: entiendo, eso significa que podre hablar con todos los pokemon de manera normal.

Arceus: exacto, aparece dos resplandores. –el siguiente la podras escoger tu quieres tener el honor de tener un pokemon legendario, o lo que hay en esta caja.

Ash, Pikachu: (tipo zombie) la caja… la caja.

Arceus: sabia que escojerias la caja. –esta se abre sacando dos piedras. –la piedra amarilla, es la Pikachuita.

Ash: (confundido) ¿la Pikachuita? ¿No se supone que tienen que llegar a su evolución final?

Arceus: esta es creada especialmente para tu Pikachu, es la única piedra que existe de este tipo. –la piedra se acerca y aparece un collar de color dorado en el cuello del pokemon, donde se instala.

Arceus: la segunda piedra, es especial, cuando sepas para que sirve la ocuparas, es hora de depedirnos.

Ash: Arceus espera… -sin embargo ya era tarde, ya que Arceus desapareció en un abrir y cerrar en ojos, y empieza escuchar que lo llama.

Joy: (preocupada) despierta Ashy. –estaba encima del azabache en una posición muy compremetedora.

Ash: (despertando) ¿Qué paso?. –se percata de su posición. –(nervioso) enfermera Joy, ¿Qué hace?

Joy: (nerviosa) no…no es lo que piensas. –sin embargo fue tirada bruscamente, ya que el mostaza se levanto rápidamente y salio corriendo.

Dante: esto ya esta muy raro. –todos asintieron.

Ash corrió sin darse cuenta de que choco con un poste.

Ash: (adolorido) eso dolio.

Pikachu: tranquilo, no son carreras.-se percata de su alrededor. –un momento…llegamos a pueblo paleta.

Ash: ¿es encerio? –se da cuenta que es cierto. –genial, solo tenemos que esperar a los demás.

5 minutos después.

Ash: -divisa a los demás llegando algo cansados. –bueno, veo que no tuvieron problema en llegar.

Clemont: (tirándose en el lugar) no pudiste esperarnos.

Bonnie: (jadeando) si que eres rápido.

Ash: lamento haber corrido asi.

Serena: tranquilo, al menos llegamos a pueblo Paleta. –todos estaban en la entrada, ya que Ash lo había esperado ahí. –(nostálgica) no ha cambiado en nada.

Aria: es una hermosa vista.

Korelia: jamas pensé ver un hermoso lugar.

Ash: bueno, porque no vamos a mi casa. –sin embrago, hizo que las chicas salieron corriendo. –oigan esperen…-pero ya era tarde.

Clemont: creo que también recorreré el pueblo, vamos Bonnie.-

Bonnie: si vamos. –y asi se separaron de Ash.

Ash: bueno, solo quedamos tu y yo Dante.

Dante: de hecho, ire a ver al profesor Oak, nos vemos alla. –y se retira.

Ash: bueno, vayamos a casa amigo.

Pikachu: si vamos. –y asi ambos se fueron a la casa ketchum.

Ash: (mirando la piedra rosada) esta piedra…¿para que servirá?.

Pikachu: no lo se…pero mira, ya puedo megaevolucionar.

Ash: cierto, después entrenaremos con ella, por ahora, vamos a casa.

Tempo después ya estaban en casa donde fueron recibidos por Mr. mime

Ash: Mr mime, que gusto verte.

Mime: Ash, gracias a Arceus llegaste a salvo.

Ash: ¿mi mama esta en casa?

Mime: claro, pasa, te llevaras una sorpresa.

Ash: gracias Mime. –y asi entran ambos. –(llamando a su mama) ¡Mama ya llegu…Ayyy!. –no termino ya que termino siendo derribado por un abrazo.

¿?: (emocionada) Ash, que gusto verte.

Ash: ¿Leaf? –se sorprende y cambia esa expresión a una de felicidad.-que gusto verte.

Yellow: (abrazando a Ash) y no es la única.

Ash: Yellow, vaya que alegría verlas a ambas.

Delia: ¿Ash?, vaya llegaste.

Ash: Mama, que bueno que estas bien. –se levanta del piso y abraza a su madre, todos veian la escena mas hermosa hasta que una voz masculina los interrumpio.

¿?: veo que por fin has hecho algo bien.

Ash: ¿Red?,¿Qué haces aquí?.

Red: no puedo felicitar a mi único primo.

Ash: claro que puedes. –se acerca y lo saluda de mano.

Delia: tu primo tiene 4 horas que llego, ¿Por qué no platican un rato?. –y asi todos pasan a la sala.

Ash: ¿y como les ha ido a todos?

Red: yo acabo de terminar mi viaje por Jhoto, y decidi tomar un descanso.

Yellow: mi madre me dio la oportunidad de empezar mi viaje.

Leaf: y yo llevo 6 medallas, pero la liga esta suspendida:

Ash: que lastima, buenos, asi tienes tiempo de seguir entrenado.

Leaf: si tienes razón. –sin embargo su semblante cambio de felicidad a uno de tristeza, algo que noto su amor secreto.

Ash: (preocupado) ¿Leaf que tienes?

Leaf: tu logrates tu sueño antes que nosotros, cuando prometiste que lo haríamos juntos.

Ash: (entendiendo el concepto), oh Leaf, de verdad lo siento.

Leaf: no importa, ya paso, me alegra que pudieras cumplir tu sueño.

Yellow: solo por curiosidad, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?.

Ash: veras…

Flashback.

Era un dia antes de que Ash iniciara su viaje, era de dia y tanto Ash como Leaf estaban anciosos, y eran molestados por Gary.

Gary: no tienen otra cosa de que hablar que no sea el dia de mañana.

Leaf: tu no te metas Gary.

Gary: como sea, mañana los espero en el laboratorio, si es que no llegan tarde. –dijo refiriéndose al morocho, con eso se retira.

Ash: hasta crees…Leaf ¿Qué tienes? –se fijo que su amiga tiene un seblante serio.

Leaf: Ash, prométeme que estaras ahí temprano.

Ash: si lo juro.

Leaf: Ash esto no es broma, por favor prométemelo. –y levanta su dedo menique.

Ash: esta bien Leaf, lo prometo. –y engancha su dedo con en el de la castaña, cerrando el juramento.

A la mañana siguiente.

Gary y Leaf estaban en el laboratorio.

Oak: muy bien, antes de escoger a su pokemon, aquí están sus pokedex y sus pokebolas. –les dijo entregando dichos objetos, pero mira el semblante de Leaf. –Leaf ¿estas bien?

Leaf: (saliendo de sus pensamientos) Ah…si profesor estoy bien.

Oak: muy bien, es hora de escoger a sus pokemon.

Leaf: (mirando al pequeño Bulbasur) eres muy lindo, quieres venir conmigo. –el pequeño asiente.

Gary: muy bien, yo se cual es la decisión correcta. –y carga al pequeño Squirtle. –tu y yo seremos amigos de ahora en adelante. –eso pone feliz a la tortuga.

¿?: profesor, vengo por mi pokemon.

Oak: ¿Damian? ¿Qué no vendrías la siguiente semana?

Damian: de hecho decidi venir antes, ¿ese es mi pokemon?.

Oak: Espera Damian…-sin embargo, el pokemon de fuego fue corriendo hacia el entrenador. –si las cosas están asi, puedes llevártelo.

Leaf: ¿y que pasara con Ash?

Oak: el tiene que aprender a ser mas puntual.

Leaf: pero….

Oak: escucha, esta será la única vez que lo hare. –va donde están las pokebolas, y saca una con el dibujo de un rayo. –solo tu y yo sabremos esto.

Tiempo después, Leaf ya estaba fuera del laboratorio, esperado alguna señal del azabache, pero no hubo nada.

Gary: escúchame Leaf, tendras que adelantarte, te alcanzare en ciudad Verde.

Leaf: esta bien Gary. –y asi la castaña empezó a caminar con un semblante triste.

Fin del flashback

Ash: Leaf, enserio perdoname

Leaf: no te preocupes, no fue tu intención después de todo. –dedicandole una sonrisa, algo que puso a pesar al Morocho.

Ash: (mente)"Leaf sigue siendo la misma, y con esa sonrisa se ves mas hermosa de lo que recordaba, inclusive igual que Serena". –sin notarlo tuvo un leve sonrojo.

Red: (tono de burla) el casanova ataca de nuevo.

Ash: (reaccionando) oye, no empecemos de nuevo Red.

Yellow: ¿el casanova? ¿Por qué?

Red: veras, era nuestro segundo año en el campamento…

Flashback.

Era el primer dia del campamento, y un grupo de chicos y una chica llegaba al campamento del profesor Oak.

Ash: (corriendo) a que no me atrapan.

Gary: ¿a si? Eso lo veremos.

Red: no si lo alcanzo primero.

Leaf: oigan espérenme. –asi se divertían los niños, hasta llegar al campamento, donde los organizaron y por equipos, en fin, hasta que en la cafetería…

Red: oigan, ya vieron a la niña nueva.

Gary: si…es algo timida.

Leaf: que tal si le vamos a hacer compañía. –si embargo llego el profesor Oak.

Oak: muy bien chicos, laactividad que realizaremos en su primer dia será observar los pokemon salvajes, asi que terminando de desayunar, fórmense con sus equipos.

Al terminar la actividad, todos hicieron los que les dijo el profesor, tiempo después estaban el el bosque cuando escucharo que habría una batalla.

Entrenador 1: muy bien, Fearow sal.

Entrenador 2: sal Cubone. –ambos estaban en posición de batalla, mientras de lejos, el profesor y u grupo observaban la batalla.

Gary: esto será impresionante.

Red: ni que lo digas. –sin embargo, no se percataron de que faltaron2 chicos, Serena, quien sele había volado el sombrero y Ash, que antes de la batalla, empezó a seguir un poliwag.

Despues de la batalla.

Gary: fue genial, ya quiero iniciar mi viaje.

Red: igual yo.

Leaf: la verdad fue buena batalla, tu que opina Ash. –se percata que no esta. –chicos Ash no esta.

Niño: igual falta Serena.

Oak: tranquilos, regresemos al campameto, enviaremos un equipo de busqueda.

Asi todos regresaron al campamento, pero después divisaron en la entrada a dos niños, que se les hacen muy conocidos.

Gary: Ash ¿Dónde estabas?

Ash: es que segui un Poliwag y creo que me perdi.

Red: ¿y ella?

Ash: me la encontré en el boque, estaba lastimada de su rodilla. –dijo mirando su pierna, en donde tenia amarrado su pañuelo.

Leaf: que bueno que están bien los dos. –dijo abrazando al morocho. –por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Serena: (timida)yo…soy Serena.

Red: un gusto Serena.

Ash: Serena, te presento a mi equipo. –dijo señalado a todos su amigos. –El es mi primo Red. –señalando al pelinegro.

Serena: se parecen mucho. –dijo sorprendida.

Red: si, solo que yo soy mejor.

Ash: (susurrando) ahí va de nuevo, en fin. –señalando a la castaña. –Ella es Leaf.

Leaf: espero que tu y yo seamos grandes amigas.

Ash: y por ultimo, el es Gary.

Gary: un gusto Serena.

Serena estaba feliz, ya que había hecho amigos, tiempo despues, todos veian que tan unidos eran Ash y Serena, al punto que llegaron las burlas.

Red, Gary: (cantando) Ash y Serena sentados en un árbol , besandose .

Ash: chicos ya basta.

Red: tranquilo casanova, tienes tanta suerte.

Gary: nadie tiene a sus pies a a la chica mas timida y hermosa del campamento.

Ash: si..pero me siento algo incomodo con sus burlas.

Fin del Flashback.

Red: cada vez, no solo en el comedor, al cualquier hora, ella se le pegaba como sandijuela.

Ash: (Mente) "y no a perdido esa maña". –dijo recordando que en ocaciones, estaban muy juntos en cada ocasión.

Red: creo que si estuviera aquí, te estuviera abrazando en este momento. –en eso oye que tocan la puerta.

Ash: ya voy. –al abrir la puerta, se lleva una gran sorpresa.

Serena: al fin te encuentro.

Red, Leaf: (sorprendidos)¿Serena?

¿Cómo serán las cosas de ahora en adelante?, esto y mas en el siguiente episodio.

Continuara.

* * *

**Bueno, otro cap sin sentido, la verdad no eh tenido tiempo, y siento que los episodios ya no van quedando bien, pero no teman, no dejare de escribirlo, en fin, ya saben que hacer, noleemos pronto.**


	12. Chapter 12

Nota: Pokemon es propiedad de Nintendo y de su creador Satoshi Tajiri, la trama es de mi pertenencia.

**Hola queridos lectores, estoy aquí con un nuevo episodio de este raro fic, bien, como no vi respuesta a mi propuesta, dejamos el harem de pikachu como va (digo un pequeño yaoi no le hace daño a nadie), en fin hablando de ese harem, Meloetta entra al harem, los que vayan leyendo las notas sabrán como van las cosas en esa cuestión.**

**Rivales, mas rivales, no me puedo quedar asi con esos, los del moztasa no hay problema, hay muchos, los de pikachu son los que urgen, solo llevo dos.**

**Bueno ya los dejo ver el siguiente cap, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Capitulo 12: recordando viejos tiempos. Parte 2.

En la sala de la residencia Ketchum, se podía ver a un chico de vestimentas rojas aguantando la risa, dos chicas soportando las ganas de golpeagolpear una tercera que se encontraba abrazada del brazo de otro chico de vestimentas azules, el cual respondia a nombre de Ash.

Ash: (incomodo) eh…Serena…¿es necesario que me abraces?

Serena: vamos Ash, no es la primera que te doy un abrazo.

Ash: si pero…- no pudo continuar ya que la peli miel se aferró mas fuerte al brazo del azabache, haciendo que tuviera contacto con sus pechos, poniéndolo un poco rojo.

Red: veo que unas cosas nunca cambian. –apareció una sonrisa picara en su rostro. -eso me recuerda el segundo dia del campamento.

Flashback.

Como dijo red, era el segundo dia del campamento, estaba amaneciendo, y los primeros en levantarse eran Red y Gary.

Red: (bostezando) Ahhhhh, otro dia glorioso.

Gary: (despertando) en algo tienes razón. –se percata de algo. –un momento, ¿Dónde están Leaf y Ash?.

Mientras en otro lugar.

Leaf: vamos Ash dime cual es la sorpresa.

Ash: ya lo veras. –dijo jalando a la castaña hasta el sitio donde se dirigían, hasta que llegaron. –muy bien ya puedes quitarte la venda.

Leaf obedecio y se quito la venda que le cubria los ojos, y se quedo maravillada por lo que vio, pues se trataba de un campo de flores muy extenso, donde se encontraba toda una varieda de pokemon tipo planta.

Leaf: este lugar, ¡es increíble!

Ash: sabia que te gustaría, lo encontré el año pasado en el último día, pero ya no pude mostrárselos.

Paso el tiempo, ellos se pusieron a jugar por un buen rato, ya cansados se sentaron bajo un árbol, en fin todo era tranquilidad hasta que…

¿?:(gritando) ¡Ahhhhh….!.

Ash: (preocupado) ese grito, ¡no puede ser…! –y sale corriendo.

Leaf: (siguiéndolo) oye, espera. –tratando de seguirle el paso

Ambos corrieron hasta llegar de donde vio el grito, y vieron que Serena estaba siendo asustada por un Wedlee.

Ash: (facepalm) Serena, ¿en serio?.

Serena: (asustada) por favor ayúdame. –el azabache agarro al pequeño pokemon y lo subio a un árbol.

Ash: listo, ya vez, no te hizo nada…-fue interrumpido por un abrazo.

Serena: Gracias Ash, encerio.

Ash: no hay de que. "ya escucho las burlas de Red y Gary". –sin embargo salio de sus pensamientos ya que sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo.

Leaf: Ash, vamos a jugar otro rato.

Serena: mejor regresemos al campamento.

Leaf: (molesta) pero yo quiero seguir jugando.

Serena: yo no pienso regresar sola al campamento.

Ash: (incomodo) eh…niñas, que les parece si regresamos a campamento y alla jugamos.

Tiempo después en el campamento.

Gary: (preocupado) ya tardaron en regresar.

Red: (con la boca llena) en ese caso, mas cereal para mi. –jalando dos platos, los cuales eran de Ash y Leaf.

Gary: si que Ash y tu se parecen. –fue cuando el azabache llegaba al comedor sorprendiendo a todos, ya que llego con dos niñas abrazadas de sus brazos, ninguna tenia intención de soltarlo.

Fin el flashback

Red: pero con Leaf ya no hay problema…-se percata que la castaña ya no estaba en su lugar, sino que estaba al lado del azabache abrazada igual del brazo, al igual que serena, con tan magnitud que el pobre moztasa sentía sus pechos, mientras que el mencionado estaba mas rojo que un scysor.

Ash: (mente) "Hay Arceus, sácame de esto".

Arceus: (mente de Ash)"mira Ash, se que somos amigos, pero no abuses."

Ash: "pero es que son tan suaves, que…- es interrumpido

Yellow: hay pero que bonitos. –dijo ya que el tiempo que estuvieron platicando, los dos pichus y pikachu, empezaron a jugar poker.

Con los pokemon.

Pichu 1: ¿creen que esto vaya para largo?

Pichu 2: no lo se, ¿tu que opinas Pikachu?

Pikachu: a mi no me mires, yo no se nada.

De regreso con los chicos.

Yellow: tengo una idea, sal chuchu. –saco una pokebola de la cual salio una pikachu con una flor en la cabeza. -¿quieres jugar con ellos?

Para los pichus, solo quedaron felices ya que la palabra jugar estaba en su mente, mientras que pikachu…

Pikachu: (mente) "de todas las hembras que he conocido en mi vida, tu eres la mas bella que conozco hasta ahora" –y de repente se imagino una vida junto a ella, los momento que pasan juntos, cuando Ash le propone matrimonio a Yellow el también lo hace, su boda, su primer hijo, el dia que su hijo salga de viaje con el de Ash, los dos envejeciendo juntos, en fin, varias cosas sin darse cuenta que le estaban hablando.

Pichu 1: oye reacciona, queremos jugar.

Chuchu: ¿sera que esta enfermo? .-se acerca lo suficiente, haciendo reaccionar al pokemon eléctrico.

Pikachu: (nervioso)no…no…estoy bien.

Chuchu: esta bien pikachu, vallamos a jugar .-y sale corriendo junto a los demás.

Yellow: pero tengan cuidado.

Ash: traquila, pikachu cuidara de ellos.

Yellow: no yo lo digo por ellos, Chuchu es un poco…pesada.

Ash: (ligera risa) creo que pikachu podrá soportarlo.

Antes de que los pokemon salieran a jugar, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, mostrando a 4 chicas furiosas y a un entrenador con varios chipotes en la cabeza.

Misty, May, Dawn, Iris: con que aquí estas Ash Ketchum.

Dante: (adolorido) ¿Por qué a mi?

Ash: (sorprendido) ¿Ah…Misty…May…Dawn…Iris?

¿Qué pasara ahora?¿es azabache saldrá vivo? esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo.

Continuara…

* * *

**Muy corto lo se, pero apenas tengo tiempo de escribir, no sean malos, sigan dándole la oportunidad, ya saben que hacer, nos vemos a la próxima.**


	13. Chapter 13

Nota: Pokemon es propiedad de Nintendo y de su creador Satoshi Tajiri, la trama es de mi pertenencia.

**Hola, ¿hola?...hey, oigan…les quiero decir que el fic seguirá al corriente…**

**(toques en la puerta)**

**No cuento con mucho tiempo…les dire como son las cosas…**

**Rivales de Ash: Gary (leaf), Estefan (Bel), Cilan (Iris), Drew (May), Kenny (Dawn), Red (Yellow), Black (White), Kyohei (Mei), Un latios (latias), Kalem (Serena), Clemont (Korelia) , Alder y Steven (Cynthia)….**

**(toques en la puerta)…**

**Rivales de Pikachu: Totodile, Oshowatt, Cheshnaugt (por todas), Greninja (Braixen de Serena),…**

**(se abre la puerta)**

**Oh no….(se corta la trasmisión)**

* * *

Capitulo 13: el inicio del lio parte 1.

Ash: (sorprendido) ¿AH…Misty…May…Dawn…Iris?

Serena: (abrazada de Ash) ¿Quién es son ellas?

Iris: no te hagas Serena. –se percata de las otras dos invitadas. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Leaf: (abrazando a Ash) yo soy Leaf, soy amiga de Ash.

Yellow: (abrazando por la espalda a Ash) y yo soy Yellow…¿quienes son ustedes?

El Azabache sintió que el ambiente se volvia tenso, asi que decidio intervenir.

Ash: Leaf, Yellow, ella es Iris, amiga y compañera de la región Unova, ella busca sr la mejor entrenadora de tipo dragon. –dijo señalando a la morena. –otra de mis amigas es Dawn, me acompaño en mi travesia por Sinnoh, y7 es una gran coordinadora. –continua con la peliazul. –tambien esta May, amiga y acompañante de la región Hoenn y Kanto, también es coordinadora. –esta vez se acerco a la castaña rodeándola con su brazo, haciéndola sonrojar. –y por ultimo ella es Misty, supongo que ya la conocen, es líder de Gimnasio en ciudad celeste, ella fue mi primera acompañante por la región Kanto y Jhoto. –finalizo con la pelinaranja.

Hubo mas silencio icomodo hasta que el sujeto que estaba tirado en el suelo (ya sease Dante) empezó a despertar.

Dante: (adolorido) ay mi cabeza.

Ash: Dante ¿te encuentras bien?.

Dante: solo tengo una pregunta ¿tu puerta tenia seguro?.

Ash: Eh…no ¿Por qué?

Dante: nomas pregunto…Hay mi cabeza T-T. –con eso saben que le paso.

Y de nuevo el ambiente se hizo tenso nuevamente hasta que…

Delia: (desde la cocina) hijo ¿Quién es?

Ash: son unos amigos.

Delia: (saliendo de la casa) A Misty que gusto verte.

Misty: (amable) igualmente señora Ketchum.

Delia: y May, ¿Cómo has estado?

May: bien señora ketchum.

Delia: y tu deberías ser Dawn. –viendo a la peliazul. –eres mas hermosa de lo que Ash me describió.

Dawn: "cree que soy hermosa", gracias señora Ketchum.

Delia: Tambien me hablo de Iris, y en algo tienes razón, mi hijo es tan infantil para su edad.

Ash: T-T tu también mama.

Iris: Hasta tu mama lo reconoce…y por cierto un gusto conocerla.

Delia: y como olvidar a la pequeña Serena, santo cielo, como has crecido. –mira picara.- seguro que Ash ya te hecho el ojo.

Chicas: (impresionadas)¡¿Queeee?!

Ash: (nervioso) mama, ¿no crees que me estas delatando?.

Chicas: (mas impresionadas) ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!

Ash: (mas nervioso) Digo…ay ya ni se que pensar.

Delia: (jalando a Ash a la cocina)puedo hablar contigo, chicas en el estante ay un álbum de fotos, ¿Por qué no las ven.?

Ash: pero mama…

Delia: que vengas conmigo.

Ya en la cocina…

Delia: toma. –la da a su hijo una libreta y un lápiz. –esto te servirá de ayuda.

Ash: ¿me servirá para que?.

Delia: (seria) hijo, ya es tiempo de que madures…-un silencio incomodo. –es hora de…¡conseguir novia!.

Ash: ¡QUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.

Delia: por mi fuera, te dejaría asi como estas, pero me preocupa la actitud que tengas.

Ash: déjame adivinar, lo viste en una revista.

Delia: eh no…-esconde la revista en su espalda.-pero escucha, desde que empezaste a viajar, me preocupaba que…bueno, tu y los pokemon…ya sabes.

Ash: (sonrojado) mama, no creas que tuve relaciones con un pokemon. –dijo un poco nervioso, tratando de olvidar la situación que tenia con Latias.

Delia: bueno hijo, confio en ti en ese aspecto.

Ash: además, ¿no crees que es damasiado pronto para pensar en eso?, digo, todavía no encuentro a la chica correcta.

Delia: y es justo lo que vas a hacer ahora.

Ash: pero mama.

Delia: escucha hijo, solo quiero que no estes solo el resto de su vida.-pone una cara de tristeza. –prometeme que conseguiras una novia.

Ash: esta bien mama, te lo prometo.

Delia: gracias hijo –con eso saca al pobre mostaza de la cocina. –y si te preguntan, solo me ayudaste a acomodar unos platos.

Ash: (resignado) ya que puedo hacer. –se fija en la habitación, ve a Red en un rincon con un aura obscura, a Dante arrastrándose hacia la puerta y a las chicas riéndose en el sillón. –me pregunto porque se rien. –su respuesta fue dada al acercarse, pues vio que las chicas estaba viendo una foto de el y Red cuando eran bebes, estaban vestidos de Usuaring.

Red: estoy en mi lugar feliz, estoy en mi lugar feliz…

Ash: Ah…chicas…

May: Ash se veía tan tierno.

Dawn: cosita, hasta quiero abrazarlo. –en fin un monton de comentarios de como era una ternura de niño, que hacían que el pobre azabache se pusiera de distintos tonos de rojo, mientras el condenado solo pudo subir a toda velocidad de su habitación.

Ash: (sonrojo estilo Sycsor) eso fue tan vergonzoso. –tiempo después de recuperarse de tal vergonzoso momento, saco la libreta y el lapiz que le había dado su madre, y empezó a anaizar su situación. –veamos, ¿una manera efectiva de conseguir novia?...mmmmmmm…tal vez le pida consejos a Gary…no, puede que no me funcione, ¿y si le pregunto a Brock?...pero entonces….

Imaginacion de Ash:

Ash: (estilo Brock) chiquita porque no vamos solos tu y yo a tomarnos un cafesito a Veracruz y…

Pikachu: siempre es lo mismo. –y le da una descarga.

Ash: (noqueado) no es justo.

Fin de la imaginación.

Ash: no, definitivamente no. –descartando esa idea, no se dio cuenta que su amigo eléctrico entro.

Pikachu: ¿Qué haces amigo?

Ash: a Pikachu, menos mal….mmmm, Pikachu ¿tu como conseguiras novia?.

Pikachu: mmmmm, no lo se, los pokemon tenemos un método diferente de tener pareja.

Ash: ¿y cual es?

Pikachu: apareándonos.

Ash: (sonrojado) primero, fue demasiada información y segundo, fue una mala idea preguntarte.

Pikachu: ¿y eso de que buscas novia?

Ash: le prometi a mi mama que buscaría novia.

Pikachu: mmmmm, y si se lo pides a una de las chicas que están abajo.

Ash: no lo se, a parte no se que me pasaría si le digo a alguien. –se pone a pensar. –a menos….-empieza a escribir como desesperado los nombres de las "participantes". –veamos, tengo 8 posibles novias, analizando la situación que tuve con cada una, tendre el tiempo de ver quien me conviene mas y listo.

Pikachu: si tu lo dices.-y asi ambos decidieron bajar, Ash vio a Serena abrazando el album, mientras el resto de las chicas estaban que echaban humo por las orejas.

Ash: aunque…despejar mi mente un rato no me hara mal. –eso fue para salir de casa..

Mientras en otro lugar.

Mei: ya tenemos la dirección, mas o menos.

White: no lo se, ese sujeto no me parecio de confianza.

Mei: ¿Por qué lo dices?.

White: bueno, tal vez sea porque su letreto de carton decía, mapa a la dirección de Ash Ketchum, con faltas de ortogrfia.

Mei: igual podemos ir pidiendo indicaciones…digo, no creo que este uelo sea asi de malo.

En otro lado.

Ash: no lo se, ¿y si hago una tabla?

Pikachu: has lo que quieras, es tu problema, no el mio.

Ash: vaya amigo que eres. –su discusio hizo para que no se percata de que choco con alguien.

White: auch, ten mas cuidado.

Ash: lo siento.

Mei: White, el es…

¿Cómo se pondran las cosas ahora? Esto y mas en el siguiente cap.

Continuara…

* * *

**Señoras y señores, su autor original se fue a un lago viaje (visitar a su abuela), por o que me dejo a mi acargo, yo medio seguire la hstoria, no se preocupen.**

**Atte: Autor anónimo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota: Pokemon es propiedad de satoshi tajiri, la trama me pertenece.**

**Hola queridos lectores, estamos aquí con un nuevo episodio de esta ridícula historia (en verdad es ridícula) y veo que el anterior autor no era muy original, en fin, continuemos con esto, por cierto el harem sigue igual. Si el capitulo me queda mal, haganmelo saber, se que no tengo buena imaginación.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: El inicio del lio parte dos: Las nuevas integrantes.**

White: Auch...ten .

Ash: En verdad lo siento.

Mei: (sorprendida) un momento, el es...

White: ¿Segura?.- empieza a inspeccionar con mas detalle al azabache.- tienes razón es el.

Ash: (confundido) si soy yo ¿Pasa algo?.

Mei: No puedo creerlo, al fin conocemos a Ash Ketchum en persona.

Ash: Esperen ¿Como es que saben como me llamo?.

White: Eres una de las mas grandes celebridades en la región Unova.

Ash: Que ¿Por ganar la liga Kalos?

White: De hecho lo eras antes de eso. -La chica de cola de caballo saca un volante de una película.- me refiero a la película que hiciste.

Ash: (deprimido) no importa lo que haga, esto me seguira de por vida.

Mei: y ni hablar de tu pokemon, hay que lindo.- sin pensarlo dos veces tomo al ratón eléctrico y lo lleno de mimos y abrazos, el morocho ya sabi que pasaría después.

Ash: Espera...- pero ya era tarde, la pobre chica de cuerpo esbelto sufrió una descarga.

White: (preocupada) Mei ¿Estas bien?

Mei: (paralizada) esoy bien... No te preocupes.

Ash: Trate de advertírtelo.

Tiempo después, en el centro del pueblo.

White: Bien creo que con toda la conmoción no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es White, vengo de pueblo arcilla en la región de Unova, y ella es Mei, mi hermana menor.

Ash: Bueno, se que saben mi nombre, pero aun asi...mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, y díganme ¿Que las trae a la región de kanto?

White: Venimos desde muy lejos para conocer a una gran estrella.

Mei: Y como sabíamos que eras de por aquí, decidimos buscarte.

White: Sin duda eres alguien muy reconocido en nuestra región.

Ash: (sorprendido) wow, no sabia eso, ¿Y como están las cosas por allá?.

Mei: Supongo que bien.- antes de continuar la conversación se oye un grito a lo lejos.- ¿Que fue eso?.

Ash: Creo que se de donde vino, vamos.- y asi sale corriendo.

White: Oye espera...

El azabache y compañía corrían con dirección al bosque, al llega, vieron a un trio de arcanine acorralando a una chica que parecía ser una conocida para el azabache.

Ash: Oigan dejenla en paz.

Arcanine: Oblíganos.

Ash: Como quieran, pikachu, usa impactrueno ahora.

Pikachu: Para eso me gustaban. - y les lanza el ataque, sin embargó, los tres perros esquivan el ataque.

Arcanine 1: Con que esa tenemos.

La batalla empieza con arcanine usando lanzallamas, pikachu esquiva el ataque y se acerca con ataque rápido, para lograrlo tlaclear, el impacto fue tal que lanzo al pobre pokemon hacia un árbol.

Arcanine 2: Esta nos la pagas.

Ash: Pikachu, no te confíes.

Pikachu: Como quieras, después de todo va ser rápido.

Esta vez el segundo arcanine se lanzo con mordisco, pikachu solo espero el ataque, cuando fue atrapado en el hocico del perro de fuego, simplemente le dio una descarga, dejándolo inconsciente , para su sorpresa, el tercer arcanine se le abalanzo con evite igneo, apenas y el pokemon eléctrico pudo esquivarlo, pues quedo en shock.

Pikachu: (sorprendido)¿como es que conoces ese ataque?

Arcanine 3: Digamos que estuve entrenando en un lugar muy especial.

Pikachu: Sea como sea, esta me la pagas. Asi continuo la pelea, pikachu se le lanza con tacleada de voltios, sin embargo decidió de lleno un giro de fuego, pero de la nada pareciera que pikachu no sufrió ningún daño, salto de la nada para lanzar una electrobola que dio directo al blanco, dejando al pokemon de fuego debilitado.

Ash: Bien hecho pikachu.

Pikachu: Y eso que no me diste una estrategia.

Ash: En fin.- se acerca a la chica.- ¿estas bien Dawn?

¿?: Acaso me llamaste Dawn.

Ash: Si Dawn asi que ya deja de jugar.

¿?: Dawn es el nombre de mi prima.

Ash: Hay si como y mi primo se llama Red...no espera es verdad.

Pikachu: (facepalm) si serás menso.

¿?: Creo que olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Platina Berlitz, creo que me confundes con mi prima Dawn.

Ash: (mente) "Platina, ese nombre me suena conocido" esta bien, eh oido tu nombre de algún lado, por lo tanto, mi nombre es Ash y el es mi Pikachu.

White: Yo soy White.

Mei: Y yo soy Mei

Platina, un gusto conocerlos.-se centra en el mostaza.- creo que tambien tu nombre me suena.

Ash: Porque ¿Tambien soy famoso de algún lado?

Platina: No, porque tambien eh oido tu nombre, en fin gracias por la ayuda. -al despedirse intento dar un paso, cayo súbditamente, la razón, estaba herida de su rodilla.

White: ¿Te encuentras bien?.

Platina: No es nada, solo me lastime mi rodilla.

Mei: Dejamos ayudarte.- antes de acercarse a la peli azul, el ultimo arcanine debilitado empezó a levantarse.

Pikachu: (molesto) que ¿Aun quieres mas?

Arcanine: No, no soportaria otra paliza maestro.

Pikachu: Pues eso espero porque...¿Un momento me llamaste maestro?.

Ash: Parecen que si.

Arcanine: Salve pikachu. - y empezó a alavarlo, dejando a todos con una gota estilo anime.

Ash: En fin, debemos ayudar a Platina. - el azabache se acercó de nuevo a platina, White ya tenia listo unas vendas, lo demás fue por cuentan de mei, ya que le curo su herida, mientras eso pasaba, pikachu terminaba de hablar con el arcanine.

Pikachu: Ash, dice que se arrepiente de todo lo que hizo, y dijo que nos ayudaría, pero con una condición.

Ash: ¿Y cual es?.

Pikachu: Que se una a nosotros.

Ash: (sorprendido) debes de estar bromeando.

Mei: ¿Qué pasa Ash?.

Ash: Pikachu dice que ese arcanine se quiere venir con nosotros.

White: ¿Puedes hablar con los pokemon?, te pareces a ese sujeto raro.

Ash: Te refieres a N.

Mei: ¿Lo conoces?

Ash: Asi es.- decide concentrarse en la situación. - lo siento amigo, pero yo no cuento con una pokebola en este momento.

Arcanine: Por eso no se preocupe. - ente en unos arbustos, después sale con una pokebola.

Ash: Tienes una pokebola, y parece funcionar, ¿Pero como?...

Arcanine: Eso no importa ahora, si quieren lleva a la chica a un lugar cercano para que le den atención médica, después me captura.

Tiempo después, ash y sus acompañantes regresaban al centro del pueblo, las tres chicas iban montadas en el pokemon de fuego mientras el caminaba.

Ash: Bien, supongo que iremos a mi casa y... - no pudo terminar ya que a lo lejos se oyó otro grito, no de miedo, sino de preocupación.

¿?: Mudkip ¿Donde estas?

Ash: (mente) porque siento que ella no es alguien que conozco. -se centro en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba.

¿?: Eh disculpa, ¿Has visto a mi mudkip?

Ash: Lo lamento, pero no, si quieres te puedo ayudar.

¿?: Eso me alegraría el dia, muchas gracias. -antes de empezar a buscar se presenta.- por cierto, mi nombres es Sapphire.

Ash: Yo soy Ash Ketchum, y ellas son White, Mei, y Platina. -dijo señalando a las chicas.

Sapphire: Un placer conocerlos y...un momento. - se fija detenidamente en el Azabache.- tu eres Ash Ketchum, vaya tu eres el ídolo de mi prima.

Ash: Dejame adivinar, tu prima es May Balance.

Sapphire: (confundida) ¿Como lo sabes?.

Ash: Solo lo adivine, entonces lo buscaremos en...- no pudo terminar ya que Platina se volvió a quejar de dolor.-creo que tenemos un inconveniente.

Sapphire: Entiendo, creo que primero debemos a ayudarla a ella. - dice con un tono de desilusión, algo que nota Ash.

Ash: Tranquila, iremos a mi casa y mandare a algunos se mi pokemon a buscarlo, ¿Que te parece?.

Sapphire: (Mas tranquila) esta bien.

Ya todos iban a la casa del azabache, mientras caminaban, el y pikachu tenían una conversación.

Pikachu: Y...¿Que opinas?

Ash: (confundido) ¿que opino se que..?

Pikachu: No te hagas, me refiero a tus nuevas compañeras.

Ash: No entiendo de que me Hablas.

Pikachu: (mirada picara) por favor, si solo motas su forma de caminar.- dijo solo para que el moreno se pusiera a inspeccionarlas de piel a cabeza, ni el mismo se dio cuenta de que les estaban viendo las caderas a las 3 chicas ( ya que Platina iba montada en arcanine, e inclusive tuvo una hemorragia nasal, ahí es donde la "rata cuki" lo saco de sus pensamientos.-hey reacciona.

Ash: Pikachu, que no ves que contemplo una hermosa vista.

Pikachu: (sorprendido) ¿QUUUUEEEE?

Ash: (nervioso) digo, que no vez que estoy meditando.

Pikachu: Aja meditar...- se quedo callado ya que habían llega a su destino, solo que en vez de encontrar un acogedor hogar, vieron una pila de escombros.

Ash:!¿PERO QUE RAYOS PASO AQUI?¡

¿Que pasara después?esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota: Pokemon es propiedad de satoshi tajiri, la trama me pertenece.**

**Hola queridos lectores, estamos aqui cob um nuevo capitulo del fic, será algo corto, ta que no eh contado con el tiempo suficiente, pero en fin.**

**Me gustaria decirles que esta história ya esta en foroz dz, la pueden encontrar igual con el mismo nombre y mismo autor, solo les puedo decir que, en esa pagina, pienso modificar la historia un poco, metiendo mas cosas y hacerla mas estupida y entretenida para ustedes, si gustan pueden pasar a leerla, espero y les guste, al principio se vera igual y despues veran como la voy rescribiendo.**

**Com eso y mas los dejo con el cap.**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Y esto no acaba aquí.**

Ya todos iban a la casa del azabache, mientras caminaban, el y pikachu tenían una conversación.

Pikachu: Y...¿Que opinas?

Ash: (confundido) ¿que opino se que..?

Pikachu: No te hagas, me refiero a tus nuevas compañeras.

Ash: No entiendo de que me Hablas.

Pikachu: (mirada picara) por favor, si solo notas su forma de caminar.- dijo solo para que el moreno se pusiera a inspeccionarlas de piel a cabeza, ni el mismo se dio cuenta de que les estaban viendo las caderas a las 3 chicas ( ya que Platina iba montada en arcanine, e inclusive tuvo una hemorragia nasal, ahí es donde la "rata cuki" lo saco de sus pensamientos.-hey reacciona.

Ash: Pikachu, que no ves que contemplo una hermosa vista.

Pikachu: (sorprendido) ¿QUUUUEEEE?

Ash: (nervioso) digo, que no vez que estoy meditando.

Pikachu: Aja meditar...- se quedo callado ya que habían llega a su destino, solo que en vez de encontrar un acogedor hogar, vieron una pila de escombros.

Ash:!¿PERO QUE RAYOS PASO AQUI?¡

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, mas el azabache, ¿Donde viviría ahora?, todos se acercaron lentamente hasta que vieron a 7 chicas haciendo lagartijas, y a una Delia vestida de militar.

Misty: Señora Ketchum, ya le dijimos que fue un accidente.

Delia: Le dije que podía hablar soldado.

Misty: (asustada) señor, no señor.

Delia: Soy mujer.

Misty: Digo señora.

Ash ya sabia que, cuando su mama estaba en ese estado tenia 2 opciones, acercarse a ella y tratar de calmarla, o... Salir corriendo gritando como niña, desafortunadamente su mama noto su presencia.

Delia: Ash Ketchum, ven aquí en este momento.

Ash: (miedoso estilo goomy) (**N\A: Ash, eres un $%#&amp;*, porque liberaste a goodra**) si mama.

El resto de la chicas vieron esto mientras tenían una gota estilo anime.

Delia: Jovencito, espero que tengas una buena explicación

Ash: Ex...¿Explica lo de que?

Delia: !¿DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS?¡

Ash: Salí a reflexionar...

Delia: ¿Reflexionar que...?

Ash: Sobre lo que me dijiste.

Red: (saliendo de los escombros) Ash...fue horrible, hermoso pero horrible.

Ash: (confundido) ¿De que hablas?

Red: Veras...

Flashback.

Ash había salido de la casa, mientras las chicas veían a Serena muy furiosas, ella en cambio estaba abrazando el álbum, en unapagina donde había fotos de ella con el azabache desde que eran niños. Dante (que gracias a la magia de los fics se recupero) regreso porque dejo su chaleco, Red sintió tensa la situación, asi que decio hacer algo para romper el hielo.

Red: Eh... Chicas ¿Les parece si habro la ventana? Hace mucho calor. -sin embargo no recibió repuesta, de hecho las chicas empezaron a jalar aquel álbum y quitárselo de la manos de la peli miel, asi que decidió abrirla pero al momento de hacerlo, una ligera brisa entro y les levanto la falda a Dawn, Leaf y Serena, todos quedaron atónitos ante la escena.

Dante: (K.O + hemorragia nasal) que hermoso.

Red: (nervioso) esto...no fue mi intención, se los aseguro.

Leaf: (furiosa) Red, date por muerto. -la castaña tomo algo (Dante) y se lo lanzo, apenas y el pobre pudo esquivarlo, intento salir pero fue detenido por otra persona.

Serena: Esto no es personal, pero esta vez te pasaste de la raya. - tomo al pobre y le propinó una serie de bofetadas, para después culminar con un "puño cometa".

Red asustado se alejo de ella, pero nuevamente se topa con alguien más.

Dawn: No se quien seas, pero te aseguro que esto te va a doler. -ni hablar, el pobre recibió una patada en la parte mas noble del hombre, solo pudo torcerse de dolor el el piso mientra recibía demasiadas patadas.

Dante se recupera un poco adolorido, y en un intento de levantarse, se agarro de la blusa de May y sin querer la abrió, revelando sus abundantes pechos.

May: ¡KYAAAAAA! Maldito pervertido.

Dante: (hemorragia nasal) no fue mi intención lo juro. -tratando de retroceder, se topo con 2 chicas, las cuáles estaban que echaban humo.

Dante: (nervioso) eh...chicas.

Misty: Lo siento, pero no queremos que andes por ahí haciendo de las tuyas.

Iris: Asi que, tu no iras a ningún lado. -asi el pobre termino como Red, sin mencionar que ambos eran lanzados de un lado a otro, hasta que sin querer, Red termino destruyendo uno de los pilares que sostenía la casa, haciendo que esta terminara derrumbandose.

Fin del flashback.

Red: Ayudanos Ash.

Ash: ¿Pero yo porque?

Red: Porque...estas chicas te hacen caso. - son darse cuenta, es jalado bruscamente por Leaf.

Leaf: (molesta) no se porque dicen que te parece a Ash, el tiene mas inocencia que tu.

Pikachu: (susurrando) si supieran lo de el y Cynthia.

Ash: No menciones eso.

Mientras con White y las chicas.

White: No entiendo tanto problema.

Mei: Tal vez esas aficionadas no saben como llamar su atención.

De regreso con Ash.

Ash: Vamos Leaf, déjalo.

Leaf: Pero Ash...

Ash: Se lo que hizo, y no es su culpa.

Leaf: Pero...

Ash: Por favor.- miro a la castaña a los ojos, haciendo que la chica es sonrojara.

Leaf: Esta bien Ash, lo que quieras. - asi el pobre sale corriendo lejos de la castaña.- me tendré que desquitar contigo. -Sacando a Dante de los escombros.

Dante: ¿Pero yo que hice?

Ash: También a el.

Leaf: Pero...hay ya que. -tambien lo suelta.

Ash: Asi esta mejor.

Delia: Si me disculpas hijo, me puedes decir, ¿Quienes son ellas? .- señalando al cuarteto de chicas.

Ash: Creo que lo olvide, chicas quieren acercarse.

Mei: Quienes ¿Nosotras?

Ash: Ustedes que creen.

Las chicas se acercaron al resto, May y Dawn, se llevaron una sorpresa.

May: ¿Sapphire?

Sapphire: May eres tu. -abrazo a su prima como si no hubiera un mañana.

May: Tambien me alegra verte.

Pero con Dawn.

Dawn: (molesta) ¿Tu que haces aquí?.

Platina: Vaya bienvenida que me das prima.

Ash: ¿Hay algun problema?

Dawn: ¿Acaso no recuerdas que te hable de Platina? Pues es ella.

Ash: (recordando) Platina, ahora lo recuerdo, la chica que le gustan mas las ligas que los concurso.

Platina: Créeme, los concursos son para gente con baja autoestima.

Dawn: ¿Y que me dices de las ligas?

Ash: Que tienen de malo las ligas...

Dawn: (nerviosa) pues...eh...que...

Mientras con May.

Sapphire: Y eso fue lo que paso...

May: Tu tranquila, Ash es una persona que ayudaria a quien sea...

Sapphire: Vaya, ya veo porque te fijaste en el...

Con White y Mei

Mei: No lo se, me siento un poco extraña.

White: Tranquila, no debemos dejar que esas brujas ganen, no hemos venido de muy lejos para darnos por vencidas.

Mei: Tienes razon, haremos lo imposible para temer a Ash em nuestras manos.

Con Leaf y Yellow.

Yellow: No lo se, ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Leaf: Es nuestra ultima opcion, a menos que quieras dejar que um de esas urgidas nos gane.

Yellow: Tienes razon, no lo permitiremos.

Leaf: Asi se habla.

Todo estava tranquilo hasta que.

¿?: Por fin te encontramos Ash.

¿Quien será la que llamo al azabache? Esto y mas en el siguiente episodio.


	16. Chapter 16

**De nuevo en la jugada damas y caballeros, pensé que no lo continuaría pero veanlo aquí, el cap 16, fue mucho tiempo pero al fin lo continuare, pero bueno, hare lo que sea para actualizar este y mi otro trabajo, y sin mas que decir, disfruten el cap, si no les sorprende, no es novedad.**

* * *

**Nota: Pokemon es propiedad de satoshi tajiri, la trama me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 16: Antes del festejo.**

Ash: (recordando) Platina, ahora lo recuerdo, la chica que le gustan mas las ligas que los concurso.

Platina: Créeme, los concursos son para gente con baja autoestima.

Dawn: ¿Y que me dices de las ligas?

Ash: Que tienen de malo las ligas...

Dawn: (nerviosa) pues...eh...que...

Mientras con May.

Sapphire: Y eso fue lo que paso...

May: Tu tranquila, Ash es una persona que ayudaria a quien sea...

Sapphire: Vaya, ya veo porque te fijaste en el...

Con White y Mei

Mei: No lo se, me siento un poco extraña.

White: Tranquila, no debemos dejar que esas brujas ganen, no hemos venido de muy lejos para darnos por vencidas.

Mei: Tienes razon, haremos lo imposible para temer a Ash em nuestras manos.

Con Leaf y Yellow.

Yellow: No lo se, ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Leaf: Es nuestra ultima opcion, a menos que quieras dejar que um de esas urgidas nos gane.

Yellow: Tienes razon, no lo permitiremos.

Leaf: Asi se habla.

Todo estava tranquilo hasta que.

¿?: Por fin te encontramos Ash.

Ash: (sorpredido) Aria, Korelia ¿Como me encontraron?.

Aria: Bueno...despues de que salimos corriendo nos dimos cuenta de que no sabíamos donde vivias.

Korelia: Asi que estuvimos preguntando donde vives, o mejor dicho vivias. - menciona al ver todo el montón de escombros.

Aria: ¿Que sucedió aquí?

Delia: Eso quisiera saber. -fulminando con la mirada a las chicas.

Ash: Ahora que recuerdo, Sapphire, ¿No dijiste que habias perdido a tu Mudkip?

Sapphire: Si es cierto, tu me dijiste que me ayudarias a buscarlo.

Ash: Esta bien, vayamos al laboratorio del profesor y...- no termino ya que vio a los dos pichus vestidos de rescatistas, haciendo que las chicas soltaran un "que lindos".

Pichu 1: Nosotros lo buscaremos.

Ash: ¿Están seguros?

Pichu 2: Fuimos pokemon de ciudad ¿Recuerda? Podemos cuidarnos solos.

Ash: Esta bien, pero alguien ira con ustedes..mmm...ya se.- saco de su cinturón una pokebola y la lanzo al aire revelando a su noivern.

Noivern: ¿Pasa algo Ash?

Ash: Tenemos un problema, un pequeño mudkip se perdió y necesitamos que lo busques, estos pichus te ayudaran.

Noivern: Esta bien, suban y andando. - asi los pokemon emprendieron el vuelo a muy alta velocidad.

Serena: Crei que dejaste a Noivern con el profesor Oak.

Ash: Si, pero lo pedi para mi batalla contra Dianta, apenas recorde que lo tenia, qué pena, bueno será mejor que vayamos con el profesor Oak.

Aria: ¿Para que?

Ash: Porque, no tengo donde quedarme ¬_¬.

Asi todos tomaron un camino para llegar hacia el laboratorio, mientras caminaban las chicas iban diseñando sus planes.

Con White y Mei.

Mei: ¿Estas seguro de esto?

White: Vamos Mei, no creo que sea tan inocente.

Mei: Pero...

White: Tranquila, yo tambien sere parte del plan.

Mei: Esta bien, confio en ti.

Con Leaf y Yellow.

Yellow: ¿No crees que es demasiado?

Leaf: Tranquila, ademas ¿Cuando recibiste un no por respuesta?

Yellow: Es cierto, repíteme el plan.

Con May y Sapphire.

Sapphire: Eso es todo lo que tiene que hacer.

May: ¿Estas segura?.

Sapphire: Claro, si quieres te puedo ayudar.

Con Dawn y Platina.

Platina: Escucha, si enserio quieres llegar a algo con el, solo llama su atención.

Dawn: No entiendo porque estas ayudandome.

Platina: Porque si no haces algo al respecto yo lo hare.

Dawn: ¿Y como lo haras?

Platina: Fácil. -la chica se le ocurre patear al perro en el estomago, este se sacude para tirar a la chica, la cual solo se queja de dolor.

Ash: Platina, ¿Estas bien?

Platina: Si, solo me caí de Arcanine, no es nada solo debo levantarme.- sin embargo no pudo.

Ash: Espera...- carga a la chica en sus brazos, algo que tomo por sorpresa al resto de los presentes.

Dawn: "Platina eres una...".- pensaba la peli azul, para después darse cuenta de que su prima le sacaba la lengua.

No se habían dado cuenta de que habían llegado al laboratorio.

Ash: Espero y se encuentre...-antes de tocar la puerta, esta se abre de golpe, dejando salir a un Oak y a Gary completamente exhaustos.-(confundido) ¿pero a ustedes que les pasa?

Gary: ¡TUUUU! tu eres el causante de esto.

Ash: Pero...¿Pero que hice?

Oak: A veces me sorprenden tus gustos, y debo decir que tienes buenos gusto. -le da una pequeña hemorragia nasal.

Delia: ¿Pero de que hablan con mi hijo?.-sin embargo no le hicieron caso.

Gary: (con libreta en mano) dime, cual es tu secreto.

Ash: ¿De que hablas?

Delia: Hijo...¿Acaso hiciste algo?

Oak: Tal vez me des unos consejos a mi tambien.

Ash: No entiendo nada.

Delia: (Molesta) ¡¿DE QUE DIABLOS HABLAN?!. -eso asusto a todos.

Oak: (asustado) lo siento Delia, es que...tu hijo tiene un serio problema.

Ash: ¿Alguien me puede decir que pasa?-de ahí notaron que Tracey salia con su ropa algo desacomodada.

Tracey: (cansado) fue difícil, pero escape antes de que me mataran.

Ash: Tracey...¿Que te paso?

Tracey: (Molesto) TUUUU.-asi toma al azabache y lo mete al laboratorio a la fuerza.

Dentro del laboratorio.

Ash: ¿Que rayos fue eso?- ahí es cuando oye que hay alguien mas esta adentro. -¿Hay alguien aquí?.

Fuera del laboratorio.

Delia: Profesor,dígame que pasa aquí.-pidió mas bien exigió una respuesta.

Oak: Bueno...como decirlo sin que te moleste.

Gary: Ash tiene mujeres por monton.-dice rápidamente y sin pensar.

Delia: (sorprendida) ¡QUEEEEE!

Oak: Gary, la regaste.-dice dándole un zape.

Gary: Lo siento abuelo.

Oak: Ahora por eso, no te dejare tus revistas ecchi.

Gary: (suplicando) no abuelo, por favor...un momento...¿Como sabes de mis revistas?.-el profesor iba a responder, pero fueron interrumpidos por un grito fuera del laboratorio.

Dawn: Ese grito es de Ash.

Tracey: Vayamos a ver.-al entrar vieron que el lugar era un completo desorden, libros sacados de las repisas, inventos prácticamente destruidos y los tres iniciales corriendo de un lado a otro.

Delia: ¿Ash, hijo donde estas?

Oak: Mi laboratorio es un desorden.-antes de volver a quejarse, otro grito se escucha en el piso de arriba, del cual baja pikachu.

Serena: Pikachu, ¿Donde esta Ash?.-sin embargo no recibió respuesta ya que el pequeño salio disparado hacia la salida mientras era perseguido por una Snyvi, no tardo para que de las pokebolas de las chicas se salieran, materializandose una Glaceon, Pachirisu, Bunnery, Emolga, Marril y Braixen, quienes se unieron a la persecución.

Tracey: ¿Saben que?...mejor me voy.

Misty:no iras a ningún lado, tu lo metiste a este lio y ahora lo sacas de este.

Rápidamente suben las escaleras y abren la puerta, y si conbla cabeza de Dante.

Dante: Auch...¿Porque a mi?

Delia: Pero que...

La escena que vieron era algo, rara, una chica de pelo blanco opaco y vestimentas moradas con negro abrazaba al azabache cual oso de peluche fuera, y esa chica era Roxie.

Roxie: Ash...ahora nada nos separará.

Ash: Por favor...Roxie...no puedo res...respirar.

Chicas: Oye...suelta a mi Ash en este instante.

Roxie: ¿Si Ash? Deben de estar bromeando?.

Delia: ¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa aquí?-al momento de llegar, puede ver a su hijo siendo jalado de un lado a oye por las chicas, como si de una pelota se tratase.

Oak: ¿Ya vio lo que le decimos?

Delia: Chicas...chicas...-como nadie hizo caso, hizo lo que nadie se esperaba.-¡CHIIICAAS!.-tras ese grito todas se quedaron quietas, el ceniza como pudo salio a rastras del lugar donde estaban las chicas y fue a refugiarse detrás de un mueble.

Delia: Asi esta mejor.-dijo para después regresar a su semblante tanquilo.-se que todas quieren a mi Ash, pero esa no es manera de pelearse por el.

Ash:(pensando) "que bueno que mi mama este de mi lado"

Delia: En cuanto a ti jovencito...

Ash: "mierda".-pensó al ver que su suerte se acabo.

Delia: Sera mejor que arregles este problema, o si no tomare medidas drásticas, y ademas...-lo jala para hablarle al oido.-espero que escojas a la perfecta.

Ash: Claro mama..."lo malo es saber cual".

Oak: Bueno...sera mejor que esperes aqui, iremos a hacer una cosa importante.

Delia: Pórtense bien y no quiero problemas, quedo claro.-les dio una mirada asesina, que hizo que a todos se les helara la sangre.-diviértanse.-lo dijo con una dulce sonrisa, para después salir del lugar.

Leaf: ¿Es mi imaginación o tu mama cada dia da mas miedo?

Ash: A mi tambien me sorprende.

Abajo en la sala.

Delia: A ver ustedes 2 dos, vigilaran ese cuarto y evitaran que Ash salga hasta que todo este listo.

Red/Dante: Pero tia Delia/pero señora Ketchum.

Delia: Sin peros, aun me la deben por destruir mi casa y sobre todo tu Dante, no te tengo confianza.

Dante: (deprimido) nadie me tiene confianza.

Oak: Les avisaremos cuando todo este preparado, asi que nos vemos.-asi ambos salen.

Dante: Jugamos pokemon XY en lo que vigilamos.

Red: Ya vas.-y tambien se van arriba.

De nuevo en el piso de arriba.

Las chicas se veían desafiantes, ninguna estaba dispuesta a perder al mostaza, mientras tanto Shappire y Platina le hacían compañía.

Platina: Y por eso decidi venir a participar a Kanto.

Ash: Pero si apenas tienes a tu inicial...¿Como esperas ganar la liga?

Platina: Capturando pokemon de aquí tontito.

Ash: Y tu Shappire, ¿Porque veniste a Kanto?

Shappire: May me dijo que los concursos pokemon de este lugar se hicieron muy famosos, asi que decidi participar pero como vez...tengo algunos contratiempos.

Ash: No te preocupes, Noivern y los pichus lo encontraran.

Platina: Bueno, en lo que esperamos...porque no nos divertimos un rato.-dijo apegándose mas al brazo del chico y empezando a hacer círculos en su pecho, acción que empezó a alterar al resto, (excepto Shappire).

Ash: (nervioso) bueno...este..."demonios, que hago ahora".-pensó viendo la cara de Dawn, la cual no estaba muy contenta en esos momentos.

Dawn: "ni se te ocurra Platina"

Ash:...yo...saldré a tomar aire.-se levanto bruscamente del sillón y se dirigió a a la puerta, pero al intentar abrirla se dio cuenta de que estaba trabada.-¿Pero ahora que pasa?

Mientras afuera...

Dante: Te cambio tu Pyroar por mi Arbok.

Red: Sigue soñando amigo.

Dante: (cambiando de tema) ¿Crees que son suficientes tablas?

Red: Por supuesto, no creo que las rompa de un solo golpe.

Dentro de la habitación.

Ash: Vamos abre...

Aria: Oye Ash, porque no te sientas y te relajas un poco...te vez un poco estresado.

Ash: Estoy bien, solo quiero respirar aire fresco.

Misty: Tonterías, descansa un poco y relajate.

Ash: Pero Misty...

Leaf: Ya déjalo, lo que nesecita es refrescarse.-le da una botella con agua.-espero que sirva.

Ash: Gracias Leaf, justo lo que necesitaba.-estaba a punto de tomarla cuando es jalado por sorpresa.

May: Oye Ash, ¿Me contarás de tu viaje por Kalos?

Ash: Tal vez después May, pero ahora...-nuevamente es jalado hacia otro lado, esta vez por Dawn.

Dawn: Oye Ash, ¿Me mostrarias a todos tus pokemon de Kalos?

Ash: Si lo hare pero...-antes de continuar la puerta se abre (por alguna razón no tiene las tablas) y se revela a otra chica.

¿?: Dejen en paz a Ash.

Dante: Nos amenazo con hacernos mujeres si no le abriamos.

Red: Asi que la dejamos entra.

¿Quien será la nueva chica?¿Empezara la celebración muy pronto? ¿El pobre Ash soportara otro momento incomodo? ¿Que fue de pikachu? ¿Me dejare de estupideces y avansare la historia? Esto y mas en el siguiente cap.

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

**¿?: Yasakani...¿En serio?...solo te pusiste Yasakani y cambias el 17 por el 18.**

**Minato: Bueno, igual te vale v****a.**

**¿?: Si serás muy estupido.**

**Minato: Ok...si te importa, empezaré con el cap asi que..LARGATE.**

**Bien...nuevamente otro cap del fic...antes que nada me gustaría explicar algunas cosas para mas o menos las situaciones en futuros caps:**

**1.-el harem de pikachu simplemente tomara un rumbo de ahí se va, es decir, que tendrá las hembras que Arceus diga XD.**

**2.-habrá chicas que tendrán un encuentro con el mostaza en un futuro, y me refiero a las siguiente: Elesa, Skyla, Sabrina, Whitney, Bianca, Latias, Marina y Flannery. La razon es que no puedo meter a todas las chicas en un mismo cap, ya tengo varios problemas con las que están y no quisiera meterlos en enredadas, pero téngalo por seguro que saldrán en el fic, a la vez de que para no confundir a dos chicas, ya saben que hare.**

**Bianca(altomare), estará igual.**

**Bianca(unova) =Bel.**

**Asi de simple.**

**3.-pueden encontrase con varias sorpresas, no dire cuales, pero ya sabrán XD.**

**4.-esto esta un poco fuera de este asunto, afortunadamente empecé mis estudios en la universidad (si se preguntan: Ingenieria en sistemas computacionales) asi que pueda que tarde un poco mas en escribir los caps en los fics, pero tratare de no tardarme demasiado .**

**Bueno sin mas que decir, disfruten el cap.**

**Nota: Pokemon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y de Nintendo, la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Empieza la celebración: Un invitado inesperado.**

**Región Kanto: Bosque verde.**

Todo estaba tranquilo en aquel lugar, hasta que en el cielo, justamente en el bosque que dividía a pueblo Paleta y ciudad Verde, se habría un agujero de gusano, tanto entrenadores que pasaban por el lugar, ademas de gente de las poblaciones antes mencionadas veían que de aquel fenómeno salían dos siluetas para después cerrarse, las cuales empezaron a pelear, todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que pasaba hasta que una explosión termino con la batalla, solo se pudo observar aquello extraño dirigirse en dos direcciones, una a la ciudad y otra al pueblo.

**Región Kanto: Pueblo paleta.**

Dante: Nos dijo que nos haría mujeres si no le abríamos.

Red: Asi que la dejamos entrar.

La situación se puso un poco mas tensa en el ambiente, y mas para sorpresa del azabache, quien estaba sorprendido por la chica que en si...fue a salvar su trasero.

Ash: (sorprendido) B...bel.

Bel: Ash...que gusto de verte.-corre a gran velocidad, tirando a algunas chicas en el camino, solo para llegar a darle un fuerte abrazo, debido a la diferencia de tamaños, la cara del azabache termino entre el busto de la chica de Unova.

Ash: "Arceus, ¿Porque me odias?"

Arceus: (mente de Ash) Yo no hago nada...aun.

Bel: Hay Ash...no sabes cuanto te extrañado.-decida gritando la cara de su amado en sus pechos, mientras las demás chicas le daban una mirada asesina.

Red: ¿Crees que esto se ponga feo?

Dante: Todavía preguntas ¬¬...sera mejor no meternos.

Red: Tienes razón, mejor cierra la puerta...-asi rápidamente cierran la puerta.

Ash: Chicos esperen...-sin embargo fue tarde.

Bel: Y dime...¿Te sentiste solo en Kalos? .-dijo esta vez dándole espacio al muchacho.

Ash: Pues...

Serena: No estuvo solo porque yo lo acompañe.-llego abrazandolo de un brazo.

Korrina: Ademas de que también le hice compañia.-esta vez llego haciendo lo mismo que la pelimiel.

Aria: Sin mencionar que yo lo traje hasta aqui.-esta vez intervino la cantante abrazándolo por la espalda, las tres lo acorralaron y estrujaron sus pechos en su persona.

Afuera en el patio.

Oak: Muy bien...todo esta listo.-dijo al ver todo el terreno completamente organizado, mesas para los invitados, el escenario de la banda de roxie montado y el sonido listo, la comida estaba en su punto, en fin, ya todo estaba listo para realizarse.

Delia: Espero y mi hijo no haya tenido problemas con las chicas.

Oak: Eso tambien espero...muy bien, vamos por el.

De regreso con Ash.

Nuevamente el azabache se encontraba en plena jaloniza como si de un trapo viejo se tratase.

Ash: "Arceus, ayudame "

Arceus: "quieres que haga algo...bien".-y sin duda hizo algo, una de las pokeballs vacías cayo al piso eh hizo que el mostaza la pisara, cayendo al piso de espaldas, al hacerlo, se llevo la mejor vista de su vida, pudo ver directamente la ropa interior debajo de las faldas de algunas de sus pretendientes (por asi decirlo), pero ninguna se daba cuenta.

Arceus: "ya vez...te ayude"

Ash: "si como no"

Roxie: Ash, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ash: Si estoy bien, solo, me tropecé es todo...si que me dolió.

Shappire: ¿Necesitas que te ayude?.-dice ofreciendole la mano.

Ash: Gracias Shappire.-le tomo la mano y justo cuando se iba a levantar, algo entra volando por la ventana.

Ese algo se trataba de Noivern, el cual habia perdido el control debido a que un pokemon no se estaba quieto.

Noivern: 'ya basta, esta quieto'

Pichu 1: 'controlate o nos vamos a estrellar'

¿?: 'No alejense de mi'.-aquel pokemon tuvo que saltar debido al miedo que tenia.

Shappire: Eh...Mudkip, estas bien.-se levanta y toma al pequeño tipo agua entre sus brazos.-me alegra que te hayan encontrado.

La situación no se vio bien para el azabache, el pokemon volador no vio a donde se dirigía y termino chocando con su entrenador.

Yellow: Ash ¿No te lastimaste?

Ash: (semi-inconsciente) tranquila...estoy bien.-saca la pokeball de su pokemon.-Noivern regresa.-nuevamente el lugar se pudo tenso hasta que oyeron que se abrió la puerta.

Oak: (molesto) ¿Que Dialgas paso aqui?

Delia: Parece que hubo una batalla aqui adentro.-su mirada se cubrió con su cabello, para después revelar la mirada fulminante.-oh...chicas, ¿Donde esta Ash?

Chicas: Pues...eh...-nadie sabia que responder.

Ash: Aqui estoy mama.. Estoy bien.-se levanta rápido para evitar mas problemas

Delia: Hijo...¿Te puedo pedir un favor?.-le dijo regresando a su actitud de siempre.

Red: Sabes...a veces me pregunto si es bipolar.

Dante: No quiero saber la respuesta.

Ash: Si mama dime...

Delia: Mmmm.-le baja su gorra a manera de que no vea.- muy bien, no quiera que te la quites hasta que te diga ¿De acuerdo?

Ash: Esta bien...-asi todos bajaron para dirigirse al lugar.

No tardaron en llegar al lugar, todo estaba en completo silencio.

Ash: "me pregunto porque haran esto"

Delia: Muy bien...puedes quitarte la gorra.

Al momento de hacerlo, se llevo una gran sorpresa, pudo ver a varios de sus amigos y conocidos, reunidos en lo que parecería una gran celebración.

Ash: (sorprendido) Woow...todos están aqui...que alegría verlos.

Jhoanna: Felicidades Ash.

Norman: Asi se hace campeón, demostraste lo que vales.

Max: Enhorabuena amigo, espero y no te hayas olvidado de nuestra promesa.

Daisy: Muchas felicidades cuñadito.

Ash: Sinceramente...muchas gracias amigos.-se notaba la felicidad que tenia, una lagrima corria por su mejilla.

Gary: Ya no empezemos con sentimentalismo, disfruta de este momento, Campeón de Kalos.

Roxie: (Desde el escenario) muy bien damas y caballeros, reciban con un aplauso al campeón de Kalos, Ash Ketchum.-los aplausos no se hicieron esperar XD.- muy bien chicos, ya saben que hacer,y 1...y 2...y 1 2 3.-la música empezó a sonar.

Delia: Vamos hijo, esta fiesta es en tu honor, asi que diviértete.

Ash: Gracias mama.-antes de retirarse le dio un abrazo y después empezó a convivir con los invitados, desde gente conocida de pueblo paleta hasta viejos amigos como Brock y Cilan, todo era felicidad hasta que...

May: Oye Ash, dime...¿Me contarás de tu viaje por Kalos?

Ash: Claro May...por donde empiezo.-iba a narrar sus aventuras cuando es interrumpido por otra voz femenina.

Dawn: Ash, me dijiste que me mostrarías a todos tus pokemon de Kalos.

Ash: A si...bueno...-otra interrupción se hizo presente, esta vez de entre los arbustos.- (curioso) ¿Que será eso?

May: La verdad no lo se...tal vez sea un pokemon.-para mala suerte no era asi, lo que sea que estuviera ahi salio revelando una piedra.

Este objeto tiene forma de un prisma pentagonal con una punta invertida. Es de color completamente blanco con unas líneas magentas que apuntan hacia arriba y terminan en el lado de arriba, localizado en los lados superiores. Tiene también una especie de cuerno blanco con la parte de enfrente cortada. Además de las luces azules y la gema verde.

¿?: Dante...¿Donde estas?

Dawn: (asustada) ¿E-esa cosa hablo?

Ash: Eso parece.-veía fijamente aquel objeto que se movía de un lado a otro, nadie decía nada hasta que alguien interrumpió.

Dante: ¿Que me perdí?.-decía comiendo un tazon de ramen, la voz del rubio hizo que la piedra reaccionara.

¿?: ¿Donde demonios estabas?, te busque por todos lados y nada, ahora te encuentro comiendo como si nada en momentos como este.

Dante: (confundido) ¿Me hablas a mi?.

¿?: (furioso) ¡CLARO QUE TE HABLO A TI PEDAZO DE...!.- iba a terminar la frase, pero otra voz se hizo presente.

¿?: Maldita Raishi, cuando la encuentre juro que...-no termino de hablar ya que vio por unos momentos en donde se encontraba, todos quedaron sorprendidos, en especial Dante se había quedado como estatua y soltando el tazón.

¿?: (sorprendido) Dante, como...

¿?: PA...hasta que te encuentro, ¿Sabes donde estamos?

PA: La verdad no se...pero...si tu eres.-iba a hablar pero alguien se le adelanto.

Dante: Imposible...realmente imposible.

¿?: Acaso...¿Cual es tu nombre?

Dante: Mi nombre es Dante Toriyama...¿Y el tuyo?

¿?: Dante Toriyama...es increíble.-ambos se veían impresionados, hacían los mismos movimientos, etc, ese momento fue interrumpido por PA.

PA: Eh...¿Que me perdí?

Ash: Dos Dantes...pero...como.

Dante 2: Crees que tenga que ver con el agujero de gusano.

PA: Tal vez, recuerda que tu te metiste, pero puede ser...¿Y que crees que paso con lo demás?

Dante 2: No lo se, debieron estar con nosotros.

Dante 1: Eh...¿se puede saber de que hablan?

Dante 2: Antes que nada...¿Que región es están?

Ash: Estas en la región de Kanto, ¿Porque la duda?

Dante: Y otra...alguna de ustedes dos chicas, ¿Están disponibles?.-decía acercándose poco a poco a las chicas.

May: Eh...si, estoy con Ash, asi que no estoy interesada.

Dawn: Eso no es cierto, yo estoy con Ash.

Dante 2: Bueno...dos con Ash...esto es raro.

PA: Lo raro es que estando en otra dimensión quieras hacer de la tuyas.

Dante 2: Oye, cuando tienes la oportunidad no hay que desperdiciarla.

Dante 1: Por cierto...esa piedra ¿Que es?

Dante 2: Bueno...el es mi esclavo, digo mi compañero, el Modelo PA...o mejor conocido anteriormente como Palkia.

Ash: (sorprendido) ¿Dijiste palkia?

Dante 2: Asi es...creo que no estamos en el mismo canal...será mejor que les explique un par de cosas antes de seguir hablando...pero antes.-le gruñe el estomago.-no tiene algo de comer.

Ash: Bueno...siguenos, hay una fiesta y tenemos bastante comida.

Dante 2: ¿Y que esperamos?-asi sale corriendo en otra dirección.

Ash: ¿Como supo para donde es?

Dawn: Ni idea.

Los cuatro deciden regresar al evento, pero al llevar se sorprenden al ver una escena inesperada, eran Daisy, Violeta y Lily golpeando a Dante.

Dante: ¿Que paso?

PA: Creme, esa es una cosa que te explicaremos...si sale vivo de esta claro.

¿Dante les explicara las cosas?, ¿Que fue de pikacgu? ¿El otro rubio tendrá mala racha? Esto y mas en el siguiente cap.

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno...hasta aqui el cap, les dije que habría sorpresas XD.**

**Algo es seguro de esto...es 100% mas loco de lo que pensé. En fin, para los que no sepan que es el Modelo PA, y ademas del otro Dante (por asi decirlo) me gustaría que leyeran.**

**"La guerra X-Cross: La batalla de las bio-armor" de Crimson Striker GunFire.**

**Les aseguro que les gustara.**

**En fin...siento que me olvido de algo, creo que lo pondré en el siguente cap...ok, me despido.**

**Siganme en Facebook y...a no cierto XD**

**Cuidense.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nuevo cap...dios, ya ni se que hago con mi vida...pero bueno.**

**Bueno, vamos a lo importante...**

**1-me centrare en dos personaje en especifico, y si, son el par de idiotas conocidos como Dante XD, nada que ver el el fic pero bueno, será un cap de relleno como en Naruto.**

**2.-me han llegado tanto reviews como mensajes como...podrias agregar a Diantah?, pon a melody en el fic, pon a Max como rival de Ash, avientate de un puente (ok no)...bueno, dejenme decirles algo...**

**En si, a Dianta la tenia visto para mas adelante, teniendo una fuerte rivalidad con Cynthia (al puro estilo de este fic) pero viendo las circunstancias, tendré que integrarla en el siguiente capitulo ya completamente y claro, que haiga un momento épico entre estas dos campeonas.**

**Al igual, ya dejare que pongan a las chicas que quieran, ya a si de simple, que quieren tales chicas...las pondré y hare desmadre y medio.**

**3.- eh visto que hay chicas que no tienen tanto protagonismo como Bel (que solo apareció por poco tiempo) y Cynthia que de plano ni yo se que fue de ella, asi que, hare caps en el cual cada una tenga un poco mas de protagonismo (y si es posible lemon XD).**

**Con esto en orden, continuemos...para los que no entendieron el cap anterior, y entiendan este lean el fic:**

**"La guerra X-Cross: La batalla de las Bio-Armor" de Crimson Striker GunFire.**

**Les gustara y comprenderán un poco el cap anterior.**

**Asi que sin mas, disfruten otra de mis tonterías...digo cap.**

* * *

**Nota: Pokemon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y de Nintendo, la trama me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 18: La noche mas rara de la vida.**

Después de salvar al invitado inesperado de una muerte segura, se encontraban en una parte del patio conversando.

Ash: Asi que en tu dimensión, Kanto esta resguardado por la E.L.M.D.U.

Dante 2: Asi es...y los pokemon legendarios, el ejemplo claro PA, fueron atrapados en estos artefactos-decía dando un ejemplo claro de lo que pasaba.

Dante 1: Eso es imposible, bueno...aqui el team Rocket fue desmantelado junto con el team Flare después de que tuvieron un enfrentamiento en Kalos.

May: Y...dinos, ¿como terminaste aqui?

Dante 2: Es una larga historia...se aburrian si se las cuento, en fin.-será mejor que me retire.-estaba apunto de levantarse cuando una punzada en el hombro.

Ash: Oye...se ve que te afecto el golpe.

Dante 2: No es nada...me han dado peores golpes.-recordando aquel momento que jamas olvidara.

*Flashback*

**Región Kalos: Ciudad Luminalia.**

Todas las personas que se encontraban caminando alegremente por ahí solo voltean a la entrada del gimnasio, ya que ven que de la nada aparece una especie de vórtice y los portadores salen volando de ahí y caen al suelo, también con sus Bio-Armor desactivadas. Las personas simplemente se amontonan para ver que está pasando y después de unos minutos ven que el primero en despertarse es Dante.

Dante:¿Dónde estamos?.- se pregunta mientras que pone sus manos al piso, pero su mano derecha siente algo más suave y lo aprieta.-"suave~".- Cuando voltea solamente pone una cara de horror, ya que el objeto que está apretando, no es nada más ni nada menos, que el trasero de Serena.-"Ahora si valí madres... Espero que no lo haya visto." Piensa , pero para su mala suerte Ash lo ve muy furioso. Dante podía percibir que cada respiración que da, podía escuchar a las almas del infierno pokémon.

Ash: No tocaste el trasero de mi prometida ¿verdad?.- Le pregunta y Dante empieza a sudar frio.

Dante:Emm... No claro que no.- Le miente y el azabache solo lo mira aún más molesto.

Ash:Que te quede claro pervertido..." De ahí simplemente le da una cachetada tan fuerte, que simplemente despertó a todos los portadores inconscientes.

*Fin del flashback*

Dante 2: Diablos...aun me duele esa cachetada.

Dawn: Sera mejor regresar, o te meterás en .-ella es la primer en levantarse, cuando lo hace una ráfaga de aire pasa levantando su minifalda, Ash desvio la mirada para no dar sospechas, pero quien ese fijo bien fue el segundo rubio.

Dante 2: (susurrando) blancos con coransoncitos.

Dawn: (sonrojada y molesta) ¿Blancos con que?!.-lo toma del cuello de su playera.

Dante 2: (asustado)Blancos con negro son mis calcetines.-trato de zafarse, pero no puedo.

Dawn: Que te que claro, no quiero que te pases de listo conmigo, y si vuelves a ver mi ropa interior, juro que estarás viendo a Arceus muy pronto, ¿Entendiste?

Dante: Si..eh...¿Dawn verdad?.-con eso lo suelta.

Ash: Bien, vámonos antes de que pase algo mas.

May: Yo te apoyo.

Todos estaban dispuestos a irse, pero uno de los rubios fue detenido por el arma.

Dante 1: ¿Que sucede?.-pregunto un poco confundido.

PA: Estate cerca de tu "yo" opuesto, presiento que hara tonterías tras otra.

Dante: No creo que sea tan idiota, ¿o si?

PA: Mejor no te respondo.

Dante 2: Oye...se de lo que están hablando, ¿Porque crees los meteré en problemas?

PA; Hombre...si hubiera un concurso de problemáticos te descalificaban por profesional.

Dante 2: Por favor...no me meto tanto en problemas.

PA: ¿No recuerdas esa vez en la prisión de los liberadores?

*Flashback*

Yami:Es mejor tener cuidado, no sabemos con qué se cruzó Ash.-mira a sus compañeros.-"Aparte estas a cargo."

Dante:Lo sé, yo estoy a cargo. Mi grandeza solo..." .- vuelve a hablar, pero Yami lo interrumpe.

Yami: Se lo decía a Light, tu nos meterías en problemas.

Light: Gracias..-Es todo lo que dice.

Dante: (molesto)P-pero si apenas habla. ¿Cómo esperas que nos dirija en lo que encontramos a Ash?"

Yami: Porque él se toma las cosas más enserio. Adelante, Light"

Light: ... ... ¿Porque yo?.- Se pregunta con la cara cabizbaja y entonces siguen corriendo.

Despues de un rato corriendo, el piso se abre y esto provoca que caigan al suelo. La habitación en la que están ahora, se ve que era un vestidor mixto. Ya que hay por igual hombre y mujeres, aunque en su mayoría mujeres que se estaban vistiendo. Dante simplemente se le queda viendo a las mujeres que no están completamente vestidas y les toma una foto, pero al hacerlo simplemente ocasiona que los soldados desenfunden sus armas.

Yami: (molestos)¡¿DANTE QUE HICISTES?!

Dante: Nada...-dice mientras piensa.-"Grandes, chicas, pechugonas... Estoy en el paraíso, a excepción de los que son hombres, con eso tendré pesadillas."

*Fin del flashback*

Dante 2: Na...los saque de ese embrollo ¿No?, hasta me hice de unas bragas.-eso solo causo un facepalm se su alterno.

Dante 1: No me digas que es todo un idiota.

PA: No que va, el sujeto es listo...para lo que le conviene.

Dante 1: ¿De que hablas?

PA: Bueno, te contaré lo que paso una vez cuando...

*Flashback*

Todos los portadores estaban construyendo la mansión, en una parte, en especifico el jardin Crys y Dante se encontraban plantando unos arboles de bayas

Dante: Crys...¿En serio es necesario?

Crys: Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, ademas tu te ofreciste a ayudarme, ¿Recuerdas?

Dante: Si...ya lo recorde, en fin...-mientras veía cierta parte posterior de la chica (quien se encontraba removiendo la tierra) vio que habia una tabla muy cerca de su compañera, pronto empezó a ver la posición de la misma, y al mismo tiempo empezó hacer calculos.

RE: ...-hace unos ruidos los cuales PA entiende.

PA: No lo se...pero siento que será una perdida de tiempo.-con un mal presentimiento, va a preguntar.-¿Que haces? , claro si se puede saber.

Dante: Solo admiro el paisaje.- una vez que hizo los cálculos correctos, solo era cuestión de actuar, disimuladamente se acercó y levanto la tabla, y como lo predijo, levanto un poco la falda de la bayologa, pudiendo ver la ropa interior blanca que esta llevaba.

PA: Si que lo tenias planeado. ¬¬

Dante: Jeje...no contabas con mi astucia.-en si no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que una piedra empezó a pegarle en la cabeza.- Auch...para, eso duele.- ni tampoco se percató de que atrás de el habia un demonio que, con la misma madera con la que hizo de las suyas, le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.-valió la pena.-fue lo único que pudo decir.

5 minutos despues.

PA: Eso te paso por estupido.

RE: ...-es todo lo que dice.

PA: Estoy de acuerdo.

Dante: (molesto) quisieran callarse...-decía mientras agarraba una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza.

Crys: En verda lo siento Dante ...no era mi intención.-se disculpaba la chica.

*Fin del Flashback*

Dante 1: Si que estas enfermo.

PA: Como sea, será mejor que no llames mucho la atención...¿De acuerdo?

Dante 2: Si esta bien, .-asi deciden retirarse.

Ambos regresaron a la fiesta, tratando de no levantar sospechas.

Dante 1: Muy bien, ya que representas ser un peligro...será mejor que te ocultes cerca de nosotros, asi que...-cuando se volteo a mirarlo, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba.-¿A donde palkia se metió?

PA: ¿Me hablabas?.-aparece enfrente de el.

Dante: Eh...no, solo era una expresión, pero ya que estas aqui...¿A donde fui?.-su respuesta fue dada por un grito.

¿?: KYAAAAA...¿Que te pasa pervertido?

Dante 1: (corriendo a la dirección al grito) no se puede estar quieto ni siquiera un segundo.

PA: El lugar esta lleno de chicas, ¿Que quieres que haga?

Ya llegando al lugar, ven al alternativo tirado en el suelo.

Leaf: Eso si ya es pasarse de la raya, si no entendiste tu lección, dejame dártela de nuevo.-antes de que le propinara un golpe, Delia aparece con la manos ocupadas con varios platos.

Delia: Oye Leaf...me podrías ayudar...

Leaf: ¿Otra vez Red lo reto a un concurso de comida?

Delia: Si, y tambien un sujeto llamado Steven.

¿?: (a lo lejos) es Stephan.

Leaf: Ok voy Señora Ketchum...te salvaste de esta nuevamente, pero a la próxima te ira peor.-con eso lo suelta y se retira.

Dante 2: Vaya...si que es brusca.

Dante 1: Y tu no te puedes quedar quieto.

Dante 2: Como sea, aun hay mas de donde agarrarse.-esta a punto de irse pero es detenido.

Dante 1: Sabes...deberias considerar tener novia.

Tiempo despues.

Ambos ahora se están sentados en una mesa, ya que aun querian hablar de unas cosas (el alternativo tenia una gorra) justo enfrente de donde estaban se encontraban Bel, Iris y Serena...quienes tenían una charla...no muy amigable.

Bel: No me quise dar por vencida asi de fácil, solo quise intentarlo un vez mas.

Iris: Pues ni modo señorita, Ash será mío, asi que no te hagas falsas esperanzas.

Serena: (pensando) "debo hacer algo...Ash parece no pasárselo bien gracias a esta urgidas...creo que seguiré el consejo de Dante".-de tan solo pensar en eso, un fuerte sonrojo hizo presente, antes de que alguien lo notara se retira rápidamente dejando a las entrenadoras de Unova con su discusión.

En la mesa de los rubios.

Dante 1: (sonando su holomisor)me disculpan un momento, tengo que contestar una llamada, no me tardo...y no quiero que hagas nada.-con eso de retira.

Dante 2: Como si fuera a hacer algo.-se pone un poco pensativo.-¿Me pregunto como estarán los chicos?

PA: Por cierto...no hay señales de Raishi, pensé que te buscaría para eliminarte.

Dante 2: Debió quedar inconsiente...nos da una ventaja para planear una estrategia y contraatacar, pero la necesitamos para regresar a casa.

PA: Tienes razón...¿iras a buscarla?-con eso lo pone aun mas pensativo, su portador se toca el hombro y hace una pequeña nueva de dolor.-¿Estas bien?

Dante 2: Si...solo que me lastime un poco durante la pelea.-cuando alzo la vista vio a ambas chicas quienes aun seguían peleando.-bueno...ya que estoy aquí...-con eso se retira.

PA: ¿A donde vas?, el dijo que no hicieras nada.

Dante 2: El lo dice porque es un amargado.

5 minutos despues.

Dante 1: Si...de acuerdo, no vemos Mary.-con eso cuelga su llamada.-vaya...es raro hablar mucho tiempo con una chica.

¿?: ¿Entonces porque si nos hablaste a nosotras con toda confianza?-cuando volteo vio a una morena y a una rubia completamente molestas.

Dante 1: ¿De que hablan?

Iris: No te hagas, fuiste a donde estábamos y empezaste a coquetear con nosotras.

Bel: Tratamos de alejarte de nosotras y...-se empieza a sonrojar.-empezaste a comparar nuestros pechos.

Iris: Y me llamaste plana T_T.

Dante 1: (pensando) ese idiota.

Bel: Yo no quería, pero esta golpiza en serio te la mereces.

Dante 1: (tragando saliva) ya valí madres.

Tiempo después.

PA : Enserio te pasaste de la raya esta vez.

Dante 2: Yo no sabia que todas querían con el te lo juro.

PA: Ya mejor vámonos, ya hiciste demasiado en este lugar.-estaban a punto de irse, pero fueron detenidos por un sujeto con muletas.

Dante 1: Te dije que no hicieras nada.-con eso lo golpea en la cabeza con una muleta.

Dante 2: Auch...¿Oye que te pasa?

Dante 1: ¿Que me pasa?...dos chicas llegaron y me golpearon por algo que yo no hice.

Dante 2: Bueno, admito que no fue viena idea acercarme a ellas...pero...- iba seguir hablando cuando oye que lo estaban buscando.-por tu bien, será mejor que corras.-y con eso se retira.

Dante 1: ¿Porque?.-su respuesta fue dada ya que lo jalaron del cuello.-(aterrado) m...mierda.-ahi empezó lo que llamarían la golpiza del siglo.

Mientras en unos arbustos...

Dante 2: Debo pedirle consejos a Ash, le llueven mujeres por montón.

PA: Deberías de concentrarte en lo que es importante.

Dante 2: ¿Y crees que no lo hago?.-toma la piedra y se da vuelta para ponerse en posee de batalla.-"la sabia".- apenas piensa eso un sonido de una pistola suena, la bala pasa cerca del rostro del rubio.

PA: (sorprendido) ¿Pero como...?

Dante 2: Sentia que alguien nos observaba a lo lejos, y no tarde en sospechar quien era.

¿?: Veo que te subestime un poco.-de entre los arbustos, salía la persona conocida para los dos.-que les parece, el neandertal al fin se esta convirtiendo en hombre, veamos si no solo es puro milagro.

PA: No le hagas caso, solo quiere que pierdas los estribos.

Dante 2: (molesto) no dejare te salgas con la tuya Raishi.

Raishi: ¿Y crees que tu solo podrás conmigo?, ahora ya te hubiera roto el cuello si no fuera porque te nesecito para abrir el portal.

Dante 2: Que extraño, tenia la misma idea contigo, que ironía, ¿no lo crees?

Mientras ellos se empiezan a confrontar , en una parte del patio, lo que parecía una momia estaba en una silla siendo atendido por las coordinadoras de Hoenn y Sinnoh, mientras las demás chicas se encontraban con Ash explicando el porque de sus actos.

Yellow: El me toco el trasero, y ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra.

Platina: Se metió debajo de la mesa donde estaba y me saco una foto.

Mei: Comparo mis pechos con los de mi hermana, y ella no se recupera de los resultados.-dijo volteando a ver a su hermana quien tenia un aura negra.

Ash: Tranquilas, yo no creo que haya sido el.

Leaf: Que no fue el, a todas nosotras nos manoseo, y dices que el no fue.

Ash: Bueno...-iba a continuar pero unos grito se hicieron presentes, cuando todos voltearon y vieron a lo que parecía dos sujetos con vestimentas parecidas a Dialga y Palkia.

Bel: ¿Que es eso?

May: Deben ser las armaduras de las que nos hablo Dante.

Mientras en la pelea...

Dante 2: Esta vez te derrotare, no importa lo que pase.-sus manos empiezan a llenarse de agua y de un movimiento lanza un ataque.- hidropulso.-es el ataque que lanza.

Raishi: ¿Estas seguro de eso?.- usa la clasica tecnica de rantelizacion de dos segundos y esquiva el ataque, en sus manos se llenaban de energía.

Dante 2: No te dejare.-se lanza para evitar que lanze el ataque, lamentablemente ya era tarde.

Raishi: Joya de luz.-espero a que estuviera cerca y lanzo el ataque dándole directo.

Dante 2: P-palkia...¿estas bien?.-en un intento de levantarse, siente un dolor fuerte en su abdomen.

Ash: Dante...¿Estas bien?

Dante 2: Si...quiero que alejes todo el mundo se aqui...AHORA.-dice y el azabache asiente.

Raishi: ¿Que pasa?¿Te das por vencido?

Dante 2: Aun no...tengo varias cuentas pendientes contigo.

Raishi: Como quieras...Joya de luz.-nuevamente ocupa el ataque.

Dante 2: Corte vacío.-ambos ataques colisionan creando una nube de humo, Raishi quiere sacar provecho y se lanza a atacar al rubio, pero no logra encontrarlo, una vez que el humo se dispersa se da cuenta de que estaba atrás de ella.

Raishi: ¿Pero que...?.-cuando sintió su atacante le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciéndola estrellarse en el suelo.

Dante 2: Creo que ya tuviste suficiente.-pero cuando se da cuenta, ella esta de pie como si nada.

Raishi: ¿Eso es todo?...que primitivo, no me sorprenden tus ataque, creo que hasta esa chica que no le gusta pelear lo haría mejor que tu.-esos comentarios empezaron a enfadar a Dante.-tu madre si que estaría decepcionada de ti.

DI: Dante...no le hagas caso.

PA: Tiene razón, concentrate en la pelea.

Raishi: Si hay algo que hizo mal tu madre fue haberte dejado nacer.-eso fue la gota que derramo el baso.

* * *

Dante: (molesto) YA BASTA...no me importa regresar, lo único que quiero es eliminarte.-con eso pronuncia las siguientes movimientos.-Corte vacío, cuchillada, garra dragón...

Eso espero... Prepárate... Joya de luz, distorsión, foco resplandor..."

Dante 2/Raishi: Advance move..." Ambos liberadora y portador cargan el ataque al mismo tiempo. La primera en lanzar el advance move es Raishi.-Diamante de tiempo.

Dante 2:GARRA ESPACIAL." La garra de Dante se hace más grande con una energía purpura saliendo del mismo y se dirige hacia Raishi. Desgraciadamente no pudo llegar, pero golpeo los diamantes.

Como al principio, estaban en fuerza igualada, la liberadora sonreía mientras empezaban a sentir que algo lo jalaba, ambos ya sabían de que se trataba.

Raishi: Un placer charlar contigo.-asi se dejo absorber por el agujero de gusano.

Dante 2: No...no lo haras.-asi decide seguirla, y empezar de nuevo a pelear.

Desde fuera del laboratorio, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que paso en el lugar.

Dawn: Asi que no mentía.

Ash: ¿Pero quien habrá sido?...lo siguio hasta aquí.-despues de un tiempo, el portal se cerro y ya todos se tranquilizaron, regresaron al lugar del evento pero vieron que todo estaba destruido.

¿Esto dejara secuelas? ¿Que paso con Raishi y Dante? (la respuesta es mas que obvia? ¿Se acabo la fiesta?

Esto y mas en el sigue te cap...(si es que hago otro)

* * *

**Puro chorizo es lo que escribi en este cap, se suporndria, lo subiria el mismo dia que del otro fic, pero el estudio no me dejo casi nada de tiempo, y como siempre, todo fue escrito a la de ahí se va.**

**En fin, espero que mas o menos les haya gustado, yo creo que casi no, pero bueno, el titulo lo dice. Una fiesta "algo" alocada, y creanme que se pondrá un poco mas que eso.**

**Me despido, no vemos hasta el siguiente cap y espero estén muy bien, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
